Falling Star
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: El mal no acaba con el malo, ni deteniendo a todos sus seguidores, ni matándoles, seguirán cayendo estrellas, seguirán inocentes convirtiéndose en estrellas fugaces de su propia oscuridad.
1. Prólogo

Presentación  
  
Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y blablabla, todos los personajes son del Sonic Team excepto aquellos que no conoces, de los cuales algunos son míos y otros son su propio copyright, es decir, la panda frikis que sale en la historia son personajes reales (personas) que se dan un paseito por mi historia, apariciones espaciales etc, por otro lado hay personajes inventados, tales como Matt Fallingstar, Claws Cowgirld, Mimi the Fenec, Andrew Aquamarine etc, para conocer a la peña de la historia hay que darse un paseito por mi web en la sección de "Mis Personajes" allí se encuentra su ficha con sus datos.  
  
http://Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es  
  
Espero disfruten leyendo esta historia como lo hice yo al escribirla.  
  
Prólogo  
  
El verdadero prólogo de la historia era un comic de 8 páginas que se me ocurrió, y aunque lo tengo en boceto no lo llegué a acabar, narraba cómo Sonic caía en una emboscada y tras luchar contra un grupo de encapuchados el líder de ellos acaba rompiéndole una pierna, Sonic tiene pesadillas durante su estado en el hospital y piensa que no va a volver a correr, está depre, y peor cuando Amy le confiesa que fue ella quien le comentó a un grupo de amigos que "Si le rompiesen a Sonic una pierna me sería más fácil atraparle..." y sospecha que fueron ellos y que todo es culpa suya, aparece el encapuchado y se presenta como Matt Fallingstar, el líder de un grupo terrorista, pero en un forcejeo con Tails frustra su intento de disparar a Sonic, yendo la bala a por Amy y haciendo reaccionar al erizo azul, cogiendo fuerzas para volver a correr y apartar a Amy del trayecto de la bala, Matt es apresado y todo vuelve a la normalidad... teóricamente, porque Matt desde su prisión ya dice que no pasará mucho tiempo entre rejas... 


	2. Capítulo 1: movilización de las fuerzas

1º Capítulo: Movilización de las fuerzas  
  
El tiempo había pasado desde el último encuentro entre Matt y Sonic, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, la gente tiene mucha facilidad para olvidar sucesos importantes como el de aquel grupo de encapuchados liderados por Matt que habían intentado hacer estallar una planta nuclear, un acto terrorista que atrajo a Sonic hacia una trampa que por poco le cuesta sus propias piernas, pero lo que parecía iba a convertirse en la pesadilla de su vida, en verdad aprendió más sobre sí mismo. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, Matt estaba en una prisión de alta seguridad, donde se necesitaban unas llaves-tarjeta que sólo unas pocas personas anónimas conservaban. Tails seguía inmerso en su trabajo en el taller, Knuckles seguía con su esmeralda, Amy soñando despierta con Sonic y en aquel abrazo que le dio, y Sonic desaparecido, correteando por el mundo en busca de aventura.  
  
Era lunes por la mañana, el peor día para pasear por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, la mayoría de gente comenzaba su jornada laboral entre atascos, los niños iban a escuela, y los no tan niños chismorreaban frente a la puerta de los institutos. Una figura paseaba entre la gente pasando desapercibida, llegó a un parque repleto de árboles y bancos, se apoyó en uno de los árboles, como si esperase a alguien. Una larga chaqueta tejana marrón oscuro ocultaba su silueta, pero se notaba fina y delicada, sin duda alguna era "ella" y no "él", llevaba la cabeza cubierta con un sombrero vaquero, miraba al suelo y el sombrero le tapaba parte de la cara, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos, tenía las piernas cruzadas, se veían una grandes botas amarillo oscuro y no se veía que llevase pantalones largos. Pasó cerca de ella un lobo de avanzada edad, footing matutino, ella comenzó a caminar por el parque, con su rostro oculto aún bajo la sombra del sombrero, de pronto aceleró el paso y en un momento alcanzó al lobo.  
  
Tras unos árboles del parque, el lobo cayó sentado de culo al suelo, al parecer aquella chica le había obligado a pasar a una zona más tranquila, el rostro de la chica se veía parcialmente entre sombras, estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-¡No me haga daño!- Empezó a sollozar el lobo.  
  
La chica sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo, en 4 de sus dedos había unas prolongaciones metálicas enganchadas a los guantes, como unas zarpas, movió ligeramente los dedos y en un rápido movimiento arañó levemente el pecho del lobo, éste gritó aterrorizado, sin ser herido gravemente, pero aterrorizado, entonces sacó aquello que le había exigido antes la muchacha de sombría apariencia, tenía pinta de tarjeta de crédito, ella cogió la tarjeta, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo, guardó la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó la otra mano, también con zarpas, agarró al lobo por el cuello con su mano izquierda, dejándolo en alto, mostrando su colosal poder, y la otra la puso frente a él, y sin más precedentes clavó sus garras fuertemente en el centro del pecho, un chorro de sangre sapicó el rostro de la asesina, entre sus ojos quedó un hilillo de sangre de su victima, resbalando suavemente cara abajo, ahora mostraba sus ojos, de un color azul que parecía gris. La asesina soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, placer quizás, dejó el cadáver tras de sí y salió de escena.  
  
La ligera luz hacía brillar el traje negro de Talis, la capa oscura ondeaba al viento cálido del verano, eso hacía mover su flequillo dejando visible el mechón blanco que había entre ellos, sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte, parecía estar esperando algo, o a alguien, tenía su espada en la mano, con guantes grises, y a pesar de estar de pie, de frente, no dejaba ningún franco de su cuerpo desprotegido. De pronto, la serenidad del lugar se perturbó, Talis empezó a dar espadazos, el sonido del contacto con algo resonó haciendo temblar los árboles, por fin un golpe acertado, Talis hacía fuerza con su espada hacia abajo, pero la espada no se movía, temblaba, como si estuviese contactando con algo, entonces una figura pareció hacerse visible, camuflaje óptico, primero empezó a hacerse visibles unos guantes azules con una linea amarilla, agarraban la espada plana, evitando que avanzase, luego poco a poco se fue descubriendo el resto del cuerpo, un zorro rojo de ojos amarillos era el que ponía resistencia, con un pañuelo rojizo al cuello y unos brazaletes azules en los bíceps, el color cian de su cara destacaba sobre el rojo oscuro de su cuerpo, junto a unas cejas frondosas y un mechón que le caía sobre el rostro.  
  
-Vamos, Blademaster ¿es esto todo lo que sabes hacer?- Fanfarroneo el zorro rojo.  
  
Talis sonrió, le dio una patada en una pierna y logró herirle en el brazo.  
  
-Crío presuntuoso... ¿quién eres en realidad?- Dijo Talis apuntando con su espada al cuello del zorro rojo.  
  
-Que me saques una cabeza de altura no quiere decir que seas mucho mayor que yo... Recuerda mi nombre "Andrew Aquamarine" ¡porque voy a aparecer en todas tus pesadillas!  
  
Con esto último, Andrew sorprendió a Talis, forcejeó con su espada y se la clavó en el costado usando una fuerza que Talis no había visto nunca. Tras aquello, Andrew agitó al viento una especie de tarjeta y volvió a desaparecer entre risas, Talis sacó del interior de su cuerpo la espada, la sacudió al viento, dejando caer las gotas de sangre, con la mirada baja, oculta entre su flequillo, pero su seriedad se transformó en sonrisa de satisfacción, por fin tenía un reto como no lo había tenido antes.  
  
-Mi herida cicatrizará en pocas horas, sólo he de esperar, entonces te daré caza...- Dijo Talis al aire.  
  
La lava estaba tranquila en Hill Top, el día era claro y hacía una temperatura agradable en el interior de las cuevas. Unas sombras avanzaban rápidamente, poco a poco, una a una, fueron entrando en una de las cuevas.  
  
-¡Bien! Ahora...- Comenzó a decir una chica erizo de pelo marrón y gafas azules -A ver dónde puedes esconderte...  
  
-¿Es realmente necesario?- Dijo una chica pantera a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Claro que es importante, Persi! Todo lo hago por tu bien... alguien está usando tu "modus operandun" para matar gente, de seguro que van a ir a por ti...- Respondió.  
  
-Sí, vale, Tete-chin, haces lo necesario por mí...- Persi miró a su alrededor y luego continuó -Entonces, si estoy de incógnito... ¿por qué viene Zorro con nosotras?  
  
Persi señaló detrás suya a Zorro the Hedgehog, un erizo realmente parecido a Sonic, púas azules un poco más claras, ojos verdes y gafas pequeñas y finas, pero muy parecido.  
  
-Bueno, Zorro es muy poderoso, te puede hacer de guardaespaldas...- Respondió Tete-chin.  
  
-Vale, mi papichurri tiene un pase, pero ¿y Kewing?- Señaló otro erizo, verde que portaba consigo una katana.  
  
-Es que si invitaba a Zorro no iba a dejar al margen a Kewing...  
  
-¿Y Keil?- Señaló a otro erizo de un verde mucho más claro al de Kewing.  
  
-Es que es amigo de Kewing...  
  
-¿Y Sonic?  
  
-Es que es mi heroe ^_^  
  
-¿Y Amy?  
  
-Es que estaba de compras con Sonic cuando le llamé...  
  
Efectivamente, tras Kewing y Keil estaba Amy con una bolsa de comida en brazos y junto a ella, Sonic cargado con un montón de paquetes que le tapaban el rostro.  
  
-Bueno...- Persi dio un resoplido. -Con esta procesión detrás nuestra ¿no crees que la gente se habrá dado cuenta?  
  
Tete-chin sonrió vagamente sacando la lengua. Por la puerta entró Slayer, un zorro amigo de Tete-chin.  
  
-Hola muchacha, traigo comida wachi, galletitas saladas, chocolate...  
  
-Vaya, Tete-sama, podrías invitar...- Dijo una voz a su espalda, era Talis, apoyado en la entrada de la cueva.  
  
Persi sacó las zarpas, la presencia de Talis significaba para ella "pelea", por el contrario, Tete-chin se puso a dar saltitos, encantada de tener a tantos amigos juntos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la herida del costado de Talis.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Lo de siempre, pero nada, soy inmortal ¿recuerdas?- Respondió Talis sin darle importancia.  
  
-Sí, wachi lo de ser inmortal...- Respondió Tete-chin desviando la mirada.  
  
-Ya sabes, mi oferta sigue en pie...- Continuó Talis.  
  
Persi dio un salto y se puso en guardia:  
  
-¡Aparta, Tete-chin! si viene a por mí... ¡haré que se arrepienta de ser inmortal! JA JA JA  
  
-Uy, que miedo da mi hijichurri...- Dijo Zorro sentado junto al resto de personajes que miraban la escena, todos comiendo las palomitas que había traído Slayer.  
  
Talis empezó a reírse ante la sorpresa de todos, dijo que en otra ocasión, explicó que había movimiento en las fuerzas malignas.  
  
-"¡Siento una perturbación en la fuerza!"- Interrumpió Tete-chin poniéndose un casco de Darth Vader.  
  
Tras recibir el correspondiente capón, Talis se sentó junto a sus compañeros y prosiguió, al parecer había algún tipo de conexión entre un demonio con el que había estado luchando y el líder de los terroristas. Todos guardaron silencio un momento, sabían que aquella experiencia no había sido agradable para Sonic, y como él no había hecho ningún comentario, se quedaron esperando, mirándole de reojo, aún de pie, cargado con los paquetes, su rostro oculto tras ellas.  
  
-Sonic...- Dijo Tete-chin poniéndole una mano en el hombro -¿uh? ¡pero si está dormido!  
  
Y al quitar los paquetes de los brazos de Sonic, estaba sobando, siempre le había aburrido tanta conversación.  
  
-Los últimos asesinatos...- Comenzó a decir Knuckles entrando a la estancia.  
  
Persi susurró a Tete-chin "fantástico el escondite... lo conoce todo el mundo..."  
  
-No son al azar. -Dijeron al tiempo Knuckles y Keil.  
  
Ambos se miraron un momento sonriendo, chocaron sus puños en modo de saludo y Knuckles prosiguió.  
  
-Un zorro, una equidna y una fenec, tres generales repartidos en distintos puntos del planeta, según la información que tengo, todas las víctimas formaban parte del proyecto de la prisión de alta seguridad.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que están intentando rescatar a su líder?- Interrumpió Slayer.  
  
-Obviamente...- Contestó Knuckles.  
  
-Algo gordo se está preparando, pero no entiendo qué conexión hay entre Matt y las movilizaciones de las fuerzas oscuras.- Comentó Talis apoyando su mano en su cara.  
  
-Las tarjetas de la prisión...- Comenzó Kewing -¿Eso no es información confidencial? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?  
  
Todos se giraron hacia Knuckles.  
  
-Sí, me lo ha dicho un pajarito...- Respondió Knuckles.  
  
Sonic salió de su aturdimiento y saltó hacia Knuckles, cogiéndole por el cuello y rascando con su puño la cabeza del equidna.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya! un pajarito... ¿no sería más bien una "batgirl"?  
  
Todos rieron, menos Knuckles, que le gritaba a Sonic que se bajase de encima suya e insistía en ocultar sus fuentes de información.  
  
Cada uno de los generales de Matt poseía un número considerable de seguidores, de manera que el ejercito del bien debía movilizarse también, una simple llamada por teléfono de Tete-chin a AK47 fue suficiente para ponerle en aviso. El general AK47, especialista en armamento, hizo todos los preparativos para la batalla que se avecinaba, sólo quedaba encargarse de Matt y sus generales...  
  
continuará... 


	3. Capítulo 2: el rescate

2º Capítulo: El rescate  
  
La prisión pecaba de poca vigilancia "viva", con la alta seguridad electrónica ya parecían infranqueables sus fronteras, y en verdad para la gente normal era imposible entrar, pero para Sonic y sus compañeros no, ni para aquellos que poseían las tarjetas-llave de acceso restringido. Sonic se ocultaba tras los muros, esperando que Knuckles descendiese de su escalada, con Tails en el otro flanco, desbaratando los códigos de acceso, iban a tenderle una emboscada al grupo que debía rescatar a Matt, para eso debían infiltrarse en la prisión, el gobierno se había negado en redondo a creer que alguien intentase sacar a Matt de ahí, no quisieron ni oír hablar de un preso que no parecía una amenaza, daban más importancia a sus guerras políticas con países inferiores. Knuckles bajó hasta donde estaba Sonic, le vio concentrado, como siempre que se avecinaba una gran batalla, pero aquel Matt no era el tipo de enemigo por el que Sonic se solía preocupar, Knuckles recordaba cuando fue a ayudar a Sonic, cuando los seguidores de Matt atraparon a Sonic y el mismo líder fue quien le rompió la pierna, pero su batalla con él fue muy corta.  
  
-Matt no es fuerte...- Dijo Knuckles.  
  
Sonic se giró hacia Knuckles.  
  
-No tiene ninguna habilidad especial, sabe luchar, pero estamos a otro nivel, no puede alcanzarnos.- Prosiguió el equidna.  
  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?- Dijo Sonic, esperó un momento -No es el erizo en sí lo que me preocupa, Matt tiene algo... la gente le sigue...  
  
-Tiene el don de la palabra.- Contestó Amy.  
  
Knuckles y Sonic dieron un salto hacia atrás, Amy apareció de repente, ella decía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con Matt, y que esa iba a ser la única ocasión para hablar con él.  
  
-Sonic, aquí Tails, ¿me oyes? cambio.- Sonó por el comunicador de Sonic.  
  
-Sí, sí, te oigo, ya estamos en posición, vamos a entrar, Richard.- Contestó Sonic.  
  
-Se dice "Roger".- Corrigió Knuckles.  
  
-Bah, lo que sea...  
  
Tras eso, Sonic y Knuckles miraron al frente un momento, comenzaron a correr, Amy tras ellos, Sonic se detuvo y puso un dedo delante de Amy, negando con la cabeza, ella desvió la mirada "no sabes lo útil que te puedo ser ahora..." murmuró. Sonic y Knuckles continuaron dejando a Amy detrás, inmóvil, mirando al suelo.  
  
Matt estaba tumbado en la incómoda cama de su prisión, dura, llena de arrugas, gris, destacando su uniforme de preso color naranja chillón, odiaba todo aquello, hasta hacía un momento había estado muy inquieto, como un león enjaulado, demasiada energía sin poder aprovecharla, pero ahora estaba mejor, sonreía, había tenido un presentimiento, dentro de todo su ser vacío de poderes había sentido algo, ahora sólo debía esperar, aunque quien apareció en primer lugar no fue quien él esperaba.  
  
-Vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí.- Dijo sentándose en la cama.  
  
Amy no respondió, se acercó a la pared de aquel cristal irrompible y le miró un momento.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la muchacha.  
  
Matt la miró por encima del hombro, al poco empezó a reír, primero flojo, luego fue subiendo el tono.  
  
-¿Te has saltado todos los sistemas de seguridad sólo para preguntarme eso?- Matt continuó riendo.  
  
-Para mí es importante...- Comenzó Amy.  
  
-JA, te lo tomas todo demasiado a pecho.- Dijo una voz femenina detrás suya, luego miró a Matt. -Líder...  
  
Amy se giró reconociendo la voz, era la chica equidna que le había presentado Matt en una ocasión, la misma equidna que había asesinado aquel lobo en el parque, ahora con la gabardina desabrochada, dejando ver su silueta, su top y su mini-falda vaqueros. Matt fijó su vista en ella y sonrió de forma distinta, ella se acercó a él, ignorando a Amy, y puso su mano en el cristal, Matt hizo lo mismo, luego miró a Amy.  
  
-La tarjeta.- Ordenó la equidna estirando su mano hacia ella.  
  
-¡No te me acerques!- Gritó Amy. -sois mala gente, ¿cómo pudisteis hacerme creer que éramos amigos? Claws, parecía todo tan real.  
  
-¡A callar, niñata!- Gritó Claws. -¿De verdad pensabas que podías salir con mayores? necesitábamos conocer a nuestro enemigo, y tú eres la mejor fuente de información, Andrew y Mimi sólo lo hicieron más creíble.- Volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.  
  
En ese momento, los ruidos alertaron a Sonic, que junto a Tails y Knuckles saltaban uno de los últimos bloqueos electrónicos, pero Sonic no esperó a que se terminase de abrir la puerta, salto por el hueco y corrió hacia donde oía hablar, al llegar se ocultó en la esquina, estaba Amy, y Matt, a la otra chica no la conocía, se fijó un momento en los rasgos, una equidna.  
  
-¡Matt! ¿es verdad? ¿ha sido todo una farsa?- Decía Amy.  
  
Matt sonrió maliciosamente, ella bajó la mirada, recordando algunas salidas, los bares, los karaokes, ella, Matt, Claws, Andrew, Mimi, parecían tan amigables, se habían ganado su confianza, les había contado tantas veces lo suyo con Sonic, sus deseos, sus penas, no podía creer que todo fuese sólo para conseguir información sobre Sonic, ahora mismo lo único que quería era volver con él, apartarse de todo eso, abrazarle y olvidarse de todo, se giró al oir pasos para ver a Sonic caminando hacia ellos, con sus andares altivos de siempre.  
  
-¿Una fiesta? ¿y nadie me ha invitado? que desconsiderados.- Se burló Sonic.  
  
-Ohhh- Dijo Matt sin cambiar su expresión -¿el pequeño erizo quiere jugar?  
  
Claws sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos, mostrando sus zarpas.  
  
-Amy, ven aquí.- Ordenó Sonic -¿cómo has podido llegar antes que nosotros?  
  
Amy no se giró, siguió de espaldas a Sonic, sacó algo de su bolsillo, una tarjeta, la agitó un momento y luego la agarró fuerte con ambas manos, Matt la miró, cómo leyendo sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Le vas a lanzar la tarjeta a él?- Dijo por lo bajo Matt. -¿después de todo? te ha vuelto a dejar atrás, te ha apartado de él ¿acaso se lo merece?  
  
-¡Cállate!- Dijo Amy cerrando sus ojos.  
  
-¿Dudas?- Continuó Matt. -Ya tendrías que saberlo, él no te quiere, nunca ha querido que estés a su lado, ni en los buenos tiempos, ni en los malos...  
  
-¿Qué estáis murmurando?- Preguntó Sonic al ver que nadie se movía. -Amy, ven aquí, ahora.  
  
Amy abrió los ojos, temblándole las manos.  
  
-¿Lo ves?- Continuó Matt. -No te pide, te ordena, te salva porque es un héroe... por la fama...  
  
Matt continuó hablando por un lado, Sonic por el otro, hasta que Amy gritó.  
  
-¡¿Queréis callaros los dos?!.  
  
Mientras Amy decía esto, Claws la agarró de la solapa, arrebatándole la llave, luego la dejó caer al suelo, intentó abrir la puerta de la celda, Sonic corrió hasta ella, quiso evitarlo, Claws hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo, queriendo golpear a Sonic, y éste puso su propio brazo para bloquear el golpe, cosa que no funcionó, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo rebotar su propio brazo golpeándose a sí mismo y saliendo disparado rodando por el suelo. Tails llegó volando y se puso a su lado, Sonic tenía un poco de sangre bajando por su cara desde su ceja, con su brazo temblando, intentó apoyarse en Tails para volver a la batalla, pero el brazo de Knuckles le detuvo.  
  
-No puedes enfrentarte a ella, déjame esto a mí.- La voz solemne de Knuckles le hizo obedecer.  
  
Matt salió de su prisión, en sus ojos brillaba la euforia de la libertad.  
  
-Bueno, Cal, si quieres divertirte un rato, yo voy pasando.- Le dijo pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.  
  
Claws le dio a Matt una pistola que llevaba en su bolsillo, Matt la cargó y apuntó a Sonic, hizo el gesto y dijo "bang" sin llegar a disparar, pero esto hizo que Amy reaccionase, se pusiese en pie hacia Matt, queriéndo quitarle la pistola, pero él la agarró por detrás, apuntando con la pistola a su cabeza.  
  
-Tú y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, por los viejos tiempos.  
  
Sonic se puso en pie, se quedó quieto, empezó a pensar, Knuckles ya había dicho que Matt no estaba a su nivel, era un erizo normal, no tenía ningún superpoder ni nada por el estilo, no era fuerte como Knux, ni listo como Tails, tampoco tenía su velocidad, y eso fue lo que más rabia le dio, no iba a dejarse vencer por aquel tipo corriente, aprovechó la ventaja que tenía de ser "especial" para que en un giro de su vista le hiciese usar su velocidad y forcejear por la pistola, Amy también colaboró, le dio un codazo en el estómago a Matt y se liberó de él, Sonic tenía sus dos manos en la mano de Matt donde llevaba la pistola, para ser un tipo corriente se notaba que iba al gimnasio, por mucho que Sonic intentaba golpear la mano de la pistola contra la pared, éste no se dejaba, y aunque la pistola acabó en el suelo, Sonic fue el que recibió la patada en el costado por querer recogerla, intentó rematarle, pero Tails se interpuso murmurando "no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermano" Matt se detuvo, miró a su lado un momento, luego se puso derecho, en una pose de chulo, desafiándole con la mirada al erizo, y Sonic cayó, se dirigió a él tan rápido como sus veloces pies se lo permitieron, pero antes de llegar, una fuerza invisible golpeó a Sonic en el estómago, haciéndole perder el aliento, Amy se puso a su lado, le había parecido ver algo moverse ante Matt, camuflaje óptico, hizo su aparición Andrew Aquamarine, el zorro de los ojos de demonio.  
  
-Vamos, Cal, se acabó el juego.- Dijo Matt.  
  
La batalla entre los equidnas había sido más salvaje de lo que parecía, Knuckles tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo, Claws por su lado una fea herida en su costado, además de haberse quitado la gabardina, dejando ver su brazo izquierdo por completo, robotizado, dándole más fuerza, quizá incluso más que la fuerza del propio guardián, pero sólo en un brazo, con el antebrazo al descubierto y su otro brazo normal, veloz y mortífera, hermosa para quien la había visto en otra faceta suya que no fuese matar. Claws agarró su gabardina, de un bolsillo interior cogió un trasmisor, comunicó con el exterior, rápidamente lo guardó y se puso junto a sus compañeros, Knuckles seguía de pie, inmóvil viendo como su enemiga se alejaba. Matt miró al grupo una última vez en aquella batalla, notó que Amy le miraba fijamente, que se ponía en pie y corría hacia él.  
  
-¡Detente! no lo hagas... así no te sentirás mejor...- Dijo Amy poniéndose tras él.  
  
-¡Amy! ¿qué haces? vuelve aquí.- Gritó Tails.  
  
Matt se giró un momento hacia ella, se agachó levemente.  
  
-Mira, niña, no necesito comerme el coco, así que no lo hagas tú por mí.  
  
Tras esto cogió la cara de Amy con sus manos y la besó en los labios, ella cerró fuerte los ojos intentando apartarse, cuando lo consiguió quedó sentada en el suelo, mirándole confusa, él rió y puso una mano en el hombro de Andrew, que con un movimiento de su brazo hizo que los tres desapareciesen. Sonic logró ponerse en pie, se agarró el brazo con el que había detenido el golpe de Claws, acercándose a Knuckles, que cuando Sonic estuvo cerca se dejó caer, y el erizo corrió más cogiéndole, manteniéndole en pie.  
  
-¡Knuckles! ¿estás bien?- Se alarmó Sonic.  
  
-Ay... mejor no me toques que me haces más daño...- Bromeó.  
  
Y en cierto modo era verdad, tenía el cuerpo repleto de cortes.  
  
-Vaya paliza te ha dado la novia del Freddy Crugger...- Bromeó Sonic también.  
  
-¡Dirás que vaya paliza le he dado yo a ella!- Respondió Knuckles poniéndose en pie otra vez él solo. -Anda que Tails también podría ayudar un poco.  
  
Tails estaba dado toquecitos con un palo a Amy, que seguía petrificada mirando hacia donde se había ido Matt.  
  
-Yo ahora no lucho, Tete-chin ya me ha comido mucho el coco con el pacifismo...- Y el kitsune siguió picando a Amy a ver si reaccionaba.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡estate quieto ya!- Y Amy reaccionó dándole un capón a Tails.  
  
continuará... 


	4. Capítulo 3: una relación entre sombras

3º Capítulo: Una relación entre sombras  
  
-¡Ayayayayayayay! ¡para ya!- Gritaba Sonic.  
  
-Pero mira que eres quejica... ¿acaso Knuckles se ha quejado?- Dijo Tete-chin al curarle la herida de la ceja a Sonic.  
  
Señaló al equidna, sentado con cara de paciencia, vendado de la cabeza a los pies.  
  
-¿Cómo se va a quejar si le has vendado hasta la boca?  
  
Tete-chin sonrió, Knuckles se empezó a quitar algunas vendas.  
  
-Ya me he cansado, pensé que lo de jugar a los médicos era otra cosa...  
  
-Si es que parece que te hayas peleado con Persi...- Comenzó Tete-chin. -por cierto, ¿dónde se habrá metido? ¡Persi, deja mis cortinas en paz!  
  
Persi estaba subida en lo alto de una cortina gritando que se aburría.  
  
-Joder, qué peligro tiene la pantera...- Murmuró Sonic.  
  
Al lado de Sonic se puso Zorro, empezó a tocarle con un dedo el golpe del brazo y a preguntarle si le dolía, Sonic gritó, entonces Zorro se subió sobre la mesa y empezó a reír diciendo que él, Zorro the Hedgehog, era mejor, más rápido, más fuerte, más guapo, y se puso un tanga en la cabeza, con una chaos emerald en la mano gritando "chaos control 69", haciendo movimientos raros, hasta que cayó de la mesa, Knuckles miró de reojo a Sonic.  
  
-¿Cuales eran los motivos que me explicaste por los que debemos estar con esta panda de pirados?  
  
Sonic no respondió, ambos sabían que con la colaboración de ellos sería más fácil encontrar las chaos emeralds, Kewing y los demás ya estaban en ello, y hablando de él, fue el primero en aparecer por la puerta, su firme semblante, decidido, les hizo saber que tenía otra esmeralda. Tete-chin corrió hasta la puerta del Mama-sama HQ a recibirle.  
  
-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó la chica erizo marrón.  
  
-Je, chupado,- Kewing sacudió su katana -aunque... a... aaa... ¡atchús! creo que me he resfriado...  
  
Tete-chin sonrió pícaramente, poniéndose un gorro de cocinera.  
  
-¡Voy a preparar una sopita de pollo para todos para que nadie más se resfríe!  
  
Todos miran en helado terror...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Tete-chin indignada -Ya no me peta la cocina...  
  
-¿Harás algo comestible?- Preguntó Talis desde su espalda.  
  
-¡AH!- Tete-chin se asustó -¿quieres dejar de aparecer de repente?  
  
-Lo que yo no entiendo cómo Mama-sama te deja su HQ...- Sonrió Talis desviando la mirada.  
  
-Si no me lo ha dejado, pero como salió esta mañana con el Eggie Carrie a perseguir a Eggman...  
  
Sonic intentaba hacer mutis por el foro, huyendo de la peña de fans, pero desde su espalda trepó Persi mostrándole las uñas.  
  
-¿Dónde vas, erizo azul? tenías que decirme donde anda mi Sombrita...- Persi se refería a Shadow.  
  
*Glub*  
  
-¡Pero bueeeno!- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -Para una vez que vengo, y te pillo acosando a Sonic para encontrar al erizo negro...  
  
La voz tomó forma, una forma de leopardo con alas negras, empezó a crear una bola de energía.  
  
-Muerte a los erizos...- Murmuró.  
  
-¡Quietooo!- Le detuvo Tete-chin -¡Tas loco, Dj!  
  
DjDiablo paró sólo para abrazar y besar a Persi.  
  
-Jo, que envidia...- Dijo Tete-chin recordando a AK47.  
  
Amy vino con Tails de la otra sala.  
  
-¡Veeenga! cuéntalo ya.- Insistía Tails.  
  
Ella no hablaba, hasta que Tete-chin la traqueteó un poco por la solapa para que le explicase eso de que iba por ahí morreándose con otro erizo, Amy miró a Sonic, gesto suficiente para dejarles solos. Sonic se sentó, Amy se quedó apoyada en la pared.  
  
-No habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello desde el hospital...  
  
Conoció a Matt en la calle, se cruzaron un par de veces, una de las veces chocaron y las bolsas de la compra de Amy cayeron al suelo, le ayudó a recogerlas y hablaron un rato, una cosa llevó a la otra y un día acabaron llendo a tomar una hamburguesa, allí le presentó a su grupo, parecían todos tan normales. Ya le había comentado en una ocasión lo de la broma de querer romperle la pierna a Sonic para que no corriese tanto y Amy pudiese atraparle, no era más que otra mentira para engañar a Amy, para que pensase que había sido culpa suya, y aún ahora, después del tiempo que había pasado, aún se culpaba, porque ella les había hablado de Sonic, les había contado cosas que nadie más sabía, pero aquel erizo le había dado tanta confianza, tanta seguridad, incluso en broma se había interesado por ella.  
  
-Ya te lo dije, lo siento, lo siento tanto...- Terminó su relato Amy.  
  
-Pues no deberías, lo hecho, hecho está, no por mucho lamentarte vas a cambiarlo, ya sé que te engañó, al igual que a esos pirados que tiene por seguidores, por eso debo detenerle.- Sonic concluyó, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? ¿no tienes nada más que decirme?- Le llamó Amy. -¿No quieres saber lo que sé de él?  
  
Sonic hizo un gesto con su dedo para que no hiciese ruido, se puso a un lado de la puerta.  
  
-No soy de ese tipo de personas que va buscando los trapos sucios de los demás para poder vencer...- Abrió de golpe la puerta y cayeron al suelo Tete-chin y Arigata.  
  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! ¿por qué siempre que nos quedamos a solas nos espiáis?- Gritó Sonic.  
  
-Para ver en primera fila si os enrolláis, ¿nya?- Dijo Arigata la gata con gesto gracioso.  
  
-Eso, eso, Ari.- Asintió Tete-chin.  
  
-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Amy es cosa mía y de nadie más!- Sonic salió corriendo.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que tiene pensado hacer "algo" con Amy?- Preguntó al aire Tete-chin.  
  
-Eso espero...- Concluyó Arigata sonriéndole a Amy.  
  
Amy se puso a reír, agradeciendo el apoyo de sus fans, aunque el sonido de algo rascando una puerta le llamó la atención.  
  
-¡Déjame salir!- Se oía al otro lado. -¡Seré bueno! ¡Y útil! ¡Plisssss!  
  
-¡Ya he dicho que no! Aún estoy enfadada...- Gritó Tete-chin al otro lado.  
  
-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Arigata.  
  
-"Eso" es Lizarman, que lo voy a volver a convertir en SD...  
  
-Pobrecito... ¿y lo tienes ahí encerrado?- Dijo Amy.  
  
En otro lugar, el grupo de Falling Star se había reunido, Matt había dado un discurso en una gran sala a sus seguidores, a los que se encontraban ahí en ese momento, el resto ya estaba "ganando terreno", gente de todas las edades escuchaban atentamente aquellas palabras que parecían absorber sus mentes, tras cada párrafo aplaudían encantados, Matt poseía la musa del habla, lo que él decía iba a misa, miles de seguidores en lo que parecía una secta, en lo que se había convertido en un grupo terrorista bajo la promesa de cambiar las condiciones de vida, todos los ambiciosos se encontraban reunidos ahí, bien formados para el manejo de armas, todos con la estrategia bien aprendida, iban a obtener la salvación liberando al mundo de sus políticos, ellos serían los héroes. Tras acabar el discurso, Matt se retiró a la casa que le hacía de escondite, murmurando lo mucho que odiaba a los héroes, allí se encontraba su centro de operaciones, junto a Claws, Andrew y Mimi.  
  
En su habitación, Mimi the Fenec comprobaba el estado de una de sus armas, parecía una niña, era muy bajita por su raza, cuando engañaron a Amy se hizo pasar por una cría de 8 años cuando en verdad tenía 14. Sonó la puerta, era Andrew.  
  
-Aquí tienes lo que me pediste.- Dijo dándole un silenciador. -¿No sería más fácil pillarse una automática? Es mejor atacar de frente que ir escondiéndose...  
  
-Tú no eres el más indicado para decírmelo.- Le cortó Mimi. -Además, no me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo, aprendí antes a disparar que a andar, soy una "Toy Soldier" ¿recuerdas?  
  
Toy Soldier era el nombre que le daban a los niños de la guerra, Andrew lo sabía pero seguía prefiriendo su método.  
  
En otra habitación, Claws se curaba el costado, la herida parecía no ser muy profunda, volvió a taparla con el parche, había aprendido a cuidar de sí misma, aunque no era muy buena curándose las heridas, siempre había sido su hermano el que se encargaba de eso, pero su hermano no iba a curarla nunca más, nunca volvería a cuidar de ella, y todo por culpa de aquel equidna descendiente de la tribu que casi extermina a sus antepasados, sólo unos pocos pudieron huir al norte. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en todo aquello, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con Matt, así se estiró ligeramente los músculos, estaba satisfecha con el rescate, ahora, por fin, estarían juntos. Estaba Matt tumbado en la cama, sin quitarse los zapatos, apoyaba su cabeza en sus propios brazos cruzados, miraba al techo, repasando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces, puso una de sus manos ante su ojo más claro, la miró, intentó fijar su vista, pero cada vez veía más borroso. Del baño salió Claws, con una camisa larga, sin sus garras, sus golpes eran visibles en sus piernas y brazos pero no preocupantes, Matt la miró un momento sonriendo.  
  
-Cal, Cal, Cal... Menuda paliza te ha dado Knuckles...- Rió entredientes Matt.  
  
-¡De eso nada, líder! La paliza se la di yo- Rió ella también.  
  
Matt se levantó, se puso a su lado mirándola de arriba a abajo, luego la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, apretándola fuertemente, intentando romper su resistencia, que aunque era obvio que Claws era mucho más fuerte que él, le dejaba tomar el mando entre ellos, aunque en esa ocasión el costado le dolía terriblemente, tanto que en uno de los apretones de Matt, Claws no pudo evitar gritar y apartarle poniendo sus propios brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Matt intentando parecer sereno.  
  
-Sólo... sólo es un rasguño- Dijo ella con una par de lágrimas que no terminaban de salir.  
  
-Deberías descansar- Dijo Matt fríamente, retirándose de ella.  
  
Pero no le dio tiempo a salir, Claws se le abalanzó al cuello, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
-No pienso dejarte ir, he esperado ansiosamente este momento...- Confesó Claws.  
  
Matt confesó que él también lo había estado esperando impaciente, volvió a abrazar a Claws, aún enganchada a su cuello, y la besó de nuevo, esta vez fue un beso más suave, tierno, algo completamente distinto a la pasión que habían mantenido hasta entonces. Cuando se separaron, Claws se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa muy tierna, y Matt la miró también, pero dio un bote apartándose de ella dos pasos.  
  
-¡Dios!- Dijo alarmado.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó ella preocupada.  
  
-Estás sangrando...  
  
La camisa de Claws se había teñido de rojo.  
  
-Oh, vaya, espera que iré a mi habitación y...  
  
-No, no, quédate aquí.- Ordenó Matt.  
  
Matt tumbó a Claws en su cama, trajo un pequeño botiquín y se puso a curarle las heridas, la del costado tenía mala pinta, por mucho que Claws insistía que estaba bien. Luego, mientras Matt guardaba las cosas restantes en el pequeño kit, Claws le volvió a mirar tiernamente, en aquel momento se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de su hermano, pestañeó un par de veces y se encontró con un Matt que ahora dormía a su lado, dejándole sus pectorales y su hombro como almohada. Así, en las altas horas de la madrugada, mientras Matt dormía profundamente, Claws se agarró fuerte a él, rozando con su mejilla el cuerpo de su amante, susurrando algo muy bajito. Tras aquello se durmió.  
  
continuará... 


	5. Capítulo 4: toy soldier

4º Capítulo: Toy Soldier  
  
Estaba todo tan oscuro que a duras penas se podían distinguir los cubos de basura de aquella esquina, tan oscuro que cualquiera habría tropezado con ellos, pero entre toda aquella oscuridad sí había alguien que veía, acostumbrado a la poca luz de su isla, Knuckles daba con la punta de su zapato a aquellos cubos, esperando algo, o mejor dicho, esperando a alguien, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando nerviosamente el reloj a cada momento, hasta que aterrizó tan esperado personaje, los zapatos de tacón sonaron al contactar con el suelo como si fuese el único sonido existente en el mundo, Knuckles se dio la vuelta y reconoció de entre las sombras la silueta de la chica murciélago, enigmática como siempre, con sus andares altivos, sexi, se detuvo ante él y cruzó los brazos también, saludó con la cabeza.  
  
-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Knuckles secamente.  
  
-¡Oh, perdona, Don apurado!- El tono de Rouge sonó sarcástico. -No es fácil entrar y salir de allí sin ser vista... ¿o es que estabas preocupado por mí?.  
  
Rouge rió al ver que Knuckles gruñía un "bah" y miraba a otro lado, señal que ella captó para ir al grano, contándole lo que él quería oír, la información secreta que había sonsacado dentro del grupo de los Falling Star, ella era el "pajarito" que le contaba las cosas, Sonic había acertado, pero claro, eso Knuckles no lo iba a admitir, por un lado porque ya tenía suficiente con Sonic dándole la tabarra todo el rato por el tema de Rouge, y por otro que el admitir que ella espiaba para ellos la podía poner en peligro, así que se limitó simplemente a escuchar el nuevo objetivo del grupo terrorista: acabar con el ministro de defensa.  
  
Al parecer, hacía poco que Matt había hablado desde la cárcel con el ministro de defensa, un codicioso que esperaba una próxima guerra para enriquecerse con la venta-compra de armas, quería hacer un trato con Matt, pero no habían llegado a un acuerdo, el ministro de defensa pensaba que podía engañar a Matt para que le diese la localización exacta donde tenían parte del arsenal de su grupo, pero Matt no encontró que aquel tipo fuese el indicado para tratar aquel asunto, así que cuando le amenazó con dejar que se pudriese en la cárcel, Matt simplemente afirmó que aquella prisión era sólo un descanso, y que se preocupase más de él mismo, porque lo tenía en el punto de mira, haciendo de nuevo aquel gesto con la mano, como si tuviese una pistola, y diciendo "bang".  
  
-Así que es eso... ¿qué demonios pretende ese erizo?- Preguntó al aire Knuckles.  
  
-Estoy en ello, el trabajo bien hecho lleva su tiempo... vosotros sois los que tenéis que daros prisa, mañana por la tarde el ministro de defensa irá a dar una conferencia- Rouge le entregó un mapa a Knuckles con la dirección y comenzó a indicarle. -aquí estará el ministro de defensa, aquí el público, la seguridad estará repartida por estos flancos, pero tienen un par de infiltrados que estarán por aquí, entre el público habrá algunos de sus seguidores, y desde el otro lado estará la fenec preparada para disparar...  
  
Tras las explicaciones, Rouge se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando, había sido el presidente el que la había mandado a aquella misión, el propio presidente había querido eso, que pasase la información de un bando a otro, tenía bien presente los actos de Sonic y sus compañeros en el pasado y eso le había llevado a trazar aquel plan con Rouge al frente.  
  
-Eso es todo.- Concluyó Rouge comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta al equidna.  
  
Knuckles enrolló aquellos papeles e hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo un momento de espaldas a ella.  
  
-Rouge, ve con cuidado.- Y comenzó a correr.  
  
Ella seguía andando mientras escuchaba la voz del equidna prendida del viento y, mientras continuaba su camino, sonrió.  
  
El día acordado, la hora acordada, el plan estaba listo, tanto los héroes como los villanos estaban en sus puestos, listos para comenzar su misión, la señal había sido dada, el ministro de defensa ya estaba en posición, con toda aquella gente ante él, seguro de sí mismo ante las cámaras, con temor en su interior, fue uno de los primeros en recibir la noticia de que había habido algunos problemas en la prisión de alta seguridad, sin terminar de definir los problemas, lo que más temió fue que aquel preso con el que había tratado hubiese escapado, dentro de su egoísta corazón sentía miedo por si se dedicaba a sacar a la luz sus planes de provocar nuevas guerras con las que ganar su preciado dinero, de lado dejaba que fuese un preso peligroso, que pudiese hacerle daño al resto de personas, y en el fondo esperaba que se olvidase de él y crease su propia guerra, ni se acordaba de la verdadera amenaza del erizo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que entre aquel público estuviesen sus seguidores, ni que el tipo raro del sombrero del fondo fuese el propio Matt, que tras levantar la vista y dejar que sus miradas se cruzasen, le señaló con el dedo y susurró "bang". El ministro de defensa comenzó a mirar a todos lados nerviosamente, las caras del público se habían tornado sonrisas malévolas, se sentía acorralado, como si todos se hubiesen hecho gigantes, enormes figuras que intentaban engullirle, el sudor frío que le resbalaba por la sien se hizo notable para aquellos que a su alrededor debían acompañarle y protegerle, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero la respuesta no llegaba, en sus ojos se reflejaba el vacío, empequeñecidos por el miedo, hasta que alcanzó con su vista el brillo del rifle con el que le apuntaban, en ese preciso momento, en el que se pensaba que su vida iba a acabar, algo se interpuso entre él y su destino fatal, un lagarto con un escudo redondo detuvo el disparo, al apartarlo señaló hacia donde estaba Mimi y gritó "¡Reigan!", la explosión hizo que la gente del público se asustase, o parte del gentío, puesto que los seguidores de Matt se pusieron en acción, pero los "buenos" también estaban preparados, manteniendo a raya los ataques. El mono azul de pelo negro llamado Zidane consiguió trepar hasta donde estaba Mimi, algo aturdida por la explosión, en seguida se puso en pie, con su arma en alto, pero Zidane no se iba a dejar intimidar, saco su arma de doble filo y se encaró a ella, por desgracia perdió la concentración cuando desde abajo se oyó la voz de Tete-chin "animándole".  
  
-¡Adelante! ¡tírale cocos amorfos!- Gritaba risueña Tete-chin.  
  
-Nonono, son cocos rojos amorfos que petan...- Corrigió Zorro.  
  
-Hola.- Saludó Shionaru a la cámara.  
  
-¡Jajajaja! ¡cocos amorfos!- Comenzó a reír sin control la erizo marrón.  
  
Zidane dio una respiración profunda recolocándose las gafas, notando una gota de ridículo resbalar por su sien, tiempo que aprovechó Mimi para intentar escapar, se deslizó por un lateral y en un par de saltos ya estaba en el suelo.  
  
-¡Alto!- Le apuntó con un mega cañón un erizo con armadura.  
  
Mimi tuvo que detenerse al oír el sonido de aquella arma cargando, Megadave lo había logrado. Tails apareció con su Cyclone, bajó de él y le ató las manos, por su lado pasó a toda velocidad Sonic, escondiéndose tras el Cyclone.  
  
-¡Sonic! ¿se puede saber qué haces? Normalmente tú no huyes del enemigo...- Dijo Tails indignado.  
  
-Del enemigo no... pero del grupo de frikis que se ha reunido aquí sí...- Sonic señaló un grupo de gente que corría en su busca.  
  
-Hola.- Saludó Shionaru a la cámara.  
  
-Desde luego... ¿qué diría Knuckles?- Bajó Tails la mirada.  
  
-¿El cabeza de chorlito? Qué esperas que diga... allí arriba está, colgado con Noa enganchada a su pierna...  
  
Sonic señaló por encima de sus cabezas, efectivamente, Knuckles estaba gritando, con una loba gris de oscuros cabellos que sonreía y aullaba feliz enganchada a la pierna del equidna.  
  
Mimi apoyó su cabeza en la pared, la fría pared de aquel calabozo que le servía temporalmente de prisión hasta que se arreglasen las cosas, las cosas para el grupo de los "buenos". Ella ya sabía que no vendrían a buscarla, ya lo habían hablado, no se podían permitir más fallos, y ella, tan orgullosa, era la primera en seguir aquellas normas, cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro. Unos pasos sonaron hacia su celda, ante ella se paró Tails, con su aire infantil, risueño, saludó, pero ella le ignoró, por mucho que Tails insistió intentando llamar su atención, ella sólo movía las orejas girándole la cara, no iba a sacar una sola palabra de su boca, ya podían torturarla, que no daría ninguna información, aunque la información que decía Tails que quería contrastar no tenía que ver con la información confidencial sobre el grupo terrorista.  
  
-Se podría decir...- Continuó Tails. -que también soy un niño de la guerra.  
  
Esto sí consiguió hacer reaccionar a Mimi, abrió los ojos y le miró un momento, sin cambiar su expresión.  
  
-¿Tú qué sabes de estar en guerra?- Murmuró Mimi.  
  
Tails volvió a sonreír diciendo de una forma algo inmadura "anda, si hablas" pero luego volvió al tono anterior, él se había criado entre las batallas de Sonic y Eggman, mucha gente cayó por las máquinas del científico, por su intento de proclamarse líder mundial. Mimi pensó un momento, no quería admitir que tenían algo en común.  
  
-Pero a pesar de todo, aunque nos hayan robado la infancia, siempre estamos a tiempo de escoger, en el fondo todos somos niños de la guerra, todos hemos tenido que luchar, pero a pesar de ello hemos seguido adelante, y continuamos por el mismo motivo que tú.- Tails hizo una pausa. -Nuestro líder, Sonic, porque solos no podemos hacer nada, pero si unimos nuestros corazones nuestro poder es inmenso, Sonic nos lo ha enseñado.  
  
Mimi intentó pensar por qué luchaba, pero no lo sabía, se había entregado nada más nacer, estaba obligada a ello, nunca pensó en salir de su país, siempre había vivido atrincherada. Antes de conocer a Matt no tenía en quien creer, no existían los Dioses, lo único que conocía eran aquellas pequeñas guerrillas donde caían los ángeles mandados por tipos que no habían llorado en su vida, y menos iban a llorar por la caída de uno de ellos, de un Toy Soldier, sus juguetes favoritos, lo tenían asumido, nacían sólo para morir, aunque conservaban la esperanza de vivir, sus sueños se rompían con cada nueva baja. Podía recordar cuando no luchaban, todos juntos alrededor del fuego, hablando como si fuesen adultos, preocupándose sólo de las batallas, sin pensar en otra cosa, pero ella quería hacer más, no quería estar siempre metida en aquello, por eso, cuando Matt se fijó en ella, cuando le dijo que ella era el futuro, que era especial porque sus deseos serían los ejemplos para todos aquellos que no sabían soñar, fue una tentación muy grande ¿qué podía decir?, ella tenía 12 años, entonces sí que era una cría aún, se levantaba cada mañana con la cabeza dándole vueltas, hasta que aceptó su mano, tuvo que seguirle, defender sus ideas, dejó atrás a sus compañeros que sin duda no iba a volver a ver, y las pesadillas cesaron, sabía que tenía que caer tarde o temprano, pero era lo que quería, porque un Toy Soldier nunca gana, sólo ganan las guerras, el vacío vencía al dolor, ya lo había pensado que si no paraba, la próxima podía ser ella.  
  
-Matt y Sonic...- Comenzó a hablar Mimi. -no son tan diferentes...- Mimi comenzó a reír. -Eres un desertor de la edad, ¿sabes?  
  
-Se vuelve una adicción muy fuerte el ir con ellos.- Admitió Tails recordando sus aventuras con Sonic.  
  
Mimi volvió a mirar a otro lado, pero esta vez sonriendo.  
  
continuará... 


	6. Capítulo 5: prioridades

5º Capítulo: Prioridades  
  
¿Es el rojo el verdadero color del mal? Así lo pensaba Matt, el rojo, el color de la sangre, el color de las heridas que no se pueden sanar, quizás pensaba en ese color como el puro y auténtico mal porque para él el negro no daba miedo, estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y sólo cuando cerraba los ojos y todo se tornaba ébano podía al fin descansar, "yo soy el malo" pensaba para sus adentros pasando su mano por aquellas mechas rojas en su flequillo. Encendió una pequeña lámpara que llevaba con él, algo antigua, le gustaba lo rústico, y ver el fuego ardiendo le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus miedos, sonreía malévolamente entre las sombras que se creaban en las paredes de la caverna. Miró dentro de la gruta un momento, comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en aquellas fauces rocosas, algo le decía que debía continuar, no sabía qué, pero eso mismo le hacía mantenerse en el camino escogido, su vida entera se basaba en seguir aquello, lo mismo que le había hecho apartar sus recuerdos de él, todo lo que pasó hacía 5 años ya no existía, él mismo pensaba que lo había olvidado, a pesar de que cada vez que miraba al interior de la lámpara, aquella llama devorando la mecha, rabiosa, con furia, como si tuviese vida propia, apartaba la vista que comenzaba a hipnotizarse y le hacía verse a sí mismo con 12 años, con distinta mirada, pero caminando igual, con un mechero en una mano y una botella en la otra, parecía cruzarse con él en el camino, ambas figuras se detuvieron un momento y fijaron sus miradas el uno en el otro, Matt sacudió la cabeza, se rascó el ojo azul claro con el que veía borroso, aunque fue su ojo sano el que dejó caer una lágrima disimulada entre la penumbra. Llegó a su destino, el centro de la caverna, posó la lámpara en el suelo y se quedó esperando, en un momento la llama de la lámpara comenzó a moverse como si una fuerte corriente la estuviese agitando, aquella energía comenzó a tomar forma, para los ojos de Matt era como un youko, un kitsune malvado, sus ojos amarillos le delataban, fríos, carentes del calor que usaba en sus magias de fuego, en definitiva, un zorro demonio plateado, se sentó en una roca en frente de Matt y comenzó a hablar con su voz profunda:  
  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí, erizo?- Sonó todo en un tono tan burlesco que no parecía recordar que fue él quien le llamó.  
  
-Tú dirás, mis planes están llegando a su fin, pronto tendrás lo encargado, y espero respetes nuestro pacto...- Dijo Matt sin respeto alguno.  
  
-Por supuesto... sé lo que quieres... lo de siempre, ser más fuerte.  
  
Ante esto, Matt rió, tenía razón, pero no había ido allí para hacer bromas estúpidas, esperaba impaciente lo que aquel zorro plateado quería decirle.  
  
-Por ahí abajo están acelerando las cosas, quiero que antepongas nuestro acuerdo ante todo...- Dijo de forma solemne el demonio.  
  
-Primero tengo que hacer algo...- Se atrevió a cortarle arrogantemente Matt.  
  
Fue un acto que aquel youko interpretó como un desafío, seguidamente le lanzó una de sus magias de fuego, Matt se echó atrás, cayendo de culo al suelo, y velozmente sin ser visto, el youko le cogió del cuello, alzándole hasta dejarle de puntillas.  
  
-No me tientes, mortal, te tolero porque eres una pieza importante en mi ajedrez, pero otra insolencia como esta y cambiaré mis planes...  
  
Matt notó la otra mano del demonio sobre su cara, más bien sobre su ojo claro, una ardiente energía penetró a través de él, un dolor tan agudo que no pudo contener un gemido angustiado apretando fuerte sus manos en el brazo del youko para evitar que le ahogase. Abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo en el suelo, el demonio había desaparecido, se puso en pie dando traspiés torpemente, una vez recuperado el norte se sintió mejor, quizás más fuerte, más hábil, pero también notó que aún le dolía el ojo, puso su mano ante él, intentando fijar la vista, cada vez más borrosa, a través de ahí mantenía la conexión con los poderes que le otorgaba aquel ser demoniaco, de todas formas aún le quedaba el otro ojo para ver. La lámpara seguía encendida a pesar de todo aquel ajetreo, la recogió del suelo y recorrió su camino a la inversa, observado por dos figuras ocultas, con la única misión de vigilar sus movimientos, dos figuras que aunque no se llevaban muy bien, debían trabajar juntos.  
  
-Bien, voy a llevar todo esto a Tete-chin, tú síguele...- Dijo DjDiablo, el guepardo demoniaco de alas negras.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿desde cuando tú das las órdenes?- Le replicó Talis Blademaster.  
  
-Yo hago lo que me dice Tete-chin con la esperanza de que un día pueda volver a mi dimensión y continuar mi dominación mundial con mi ejercito de la oscuridad...- DjDiablo se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Bla, bla, bla, siempre la misma historia...  
  
-Y otra cosa...- Le cortó el guepardo alado. -Ni se te ocurra meterte ahí a cazar... (si fuese por mí nos cargamos al demonio y a Matt y se acabó la tontería) no estás a su nivel...  
  
-¡¿Nivel?!- Se sobresaltó el cazador, desenvainando su espada. -Mira, llevo más tiempo cazando demonios, vampiros y otros seres de oscuridad que tiempo llevas tú en esta dimensión.  
  
-Lo que sea...- DjDiablo le desvió la mirada con una burla.  
  
En el escondite de los Falling Star, Claws había estado entrenando, se encontraba mejor de sus heridas, estuvo un rato largo golpeando con furia el saco hasta que lo lanzó contra la pared, odiaba a aquel equidna, realmente le odiaba "maldito..." murmuraba apretando los puños "ni siquiera me ha reconocido", ahora, en la ducha, dejaba caer suaves las gotas de agua por su cuerpo magullado, "no se acuerda de mí... ni de todo el daño que hizo..." continuaba metida en sí misma. Mientras se secaba escuchó a alguien llegar a la casa, el corazón le latió, era Matt, rápidamente se puso su ropa tejana y se encaminó al salón, con el sombrero en la mano, y allí estaba Matt, mirando a un lado y a otro, algo serio.  
  
-Hola Líd...- Comenzó a decir Claws sin poder ocultar su alegría.  
  
-¿Dónde está Andru?- Le cortó Matt sin mirarla.  
  
-De meditación espiritual, ¿tú que crees?- El tono de Claws cambió.  
  
-Basta de tonterías, ¿dónde está?- Matt se encaminó a ella, intimidándola con la mirada.  
  
-Em... Líder... dijo que iba a tomar el aire...- Claws apoyó su espalda en la pared.  
  
-¿Va a tardar mucho? ¿hace mucho que se fue?- Matt se acercó más a ella.  
  
-No.- La respuesta fue floja, a media voz, pero firme y segura.  
  
Matt sonrió de una forma un tanto pilla, apoyando una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿te doy miedo?- Matt acercó tanto su cabeza a la de ella que prácticamente dijo estas palabras sobre los labios de ella.  
  
-Cada vez eres más malo...- Se atrevió a murmurar ella cerrando los ojos, luego sonrió.  
  
Matt sopló sobre sus labios, Claws sintió un escalofrío agradable recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica acariciando sus sentidos, perdiendo la fuerza de las manos, sin darse cuenta de cuándo cayó su sombrero al suelo, Matt la miró fijamente, luego sonrió, se separó de ella y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando por ella, esperando ver aparecer a Andrew. Claws no contuvo un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, a leer una revista, al levantar la vista encontró la mirada de Matt clavada fijamente en ella, no sabía cuánto rato había estado así, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar su revista, sin ser capaz de mirarle cuando el erizo se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y se puso a descansar, en verdad estaba muy cansado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, martilleándole todo dentro.  
  
-Líder... Maty, ¿qué te pasa?- La voz de Claws sonó tan dulce, mientras le acariciaba con la punta de los dedos las púas, que Matt se encogió un poco.  
  
Pero de todas formas no hubo respuesta, ahí se quedó, tumbado a su lado, descansando, ahora con los ojos entreabiertos, sintiéndose bien dentro de lo que cabía, ese lugar le hacía sentir en casa, aunque los decorados cambiasen, el ambiente, el tiempo, el clima, aunque todo fuese diferente, a pesar de los quejidos del viento penetrando en su propia oscuridad, mientras pudiese estar así, con sus "generales", todo estaría bien, necesitaba ese lugar donde ocultar su miedo y rabia, todo lo que nadie veía, todo lo que sólo sus generales sabían. Se acurrucó más junto a Claws, él ya tenía sus prioridades, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo antes de cumplirlas.  
  
-Cal,- Habló al fin Matt, sin moverse de donde estaba. -iremos a buscar a Mimi...  
  
La equidna se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Pero primero hay algo importante que tiene que hacer Andru...- Continuó el erizo.  
  
No había acabado cuando el zorro rojo entró por la puerta, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, se le veían señales por todo el torso, cortes en su mayoría. Matt y Claws se levantaron sin demasiado apuro.  
  
-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- La voz seria de Matt no dejó ver su preocupación.  
  
-Un cazador pesado que no hace más que dar la vara...- Respondió Andrew sin echarle demasiada importancia a la reciente pelea que había tenido con Talis. -Pero le he dado su merecido...- Rió entre dientes.  
  
-No hace gracia.- Le cortó Matt. -Tengo que encargarte algo, sabes que estamos de pleno en guerra con el grupo de héroes y te dedicas a hacer el tonto, ¿ya no recuerdas tu cometido? ¿qué pasó con tu principal objetivo?  
  
-También tengo derecho a divertirme... a Mimi ya la pillaron, está bien, no haré tonterías, yo no seré el siguiente...- Intentó excusarse agachando las orejas.  
  
Claws se había empezado a colocar sus garras, sonrió, acarició con la punta de sus puntiagudos y metálicos dedos la cara de Andrew.  
  
-Lo de Mimi déjalo para nosotros...  
  
Andrew quiso esbozar una sonrisa, siendo cortado por Matt, que no dejó florecer aquellos sentimientos positivos en él, le entregó una foto con su próximo objetivo, Andrew se impresionó por un momento, conocía esa persona, es más, era parte de los Falling Star, había hablado con ella un par de veces, según Matt era una traidora, una espía, pero fue algo que susurró en el oído de Andrew lo que le hizo reaccionar, algo que consiguió aumentar su nivel de poder acumulando toda la rabia que poseía su ser, esas pocas palabras lograron transformar al zorro que hasta ahora tan sólo sabía sonreír ante una nueva batalla, ahora ese sueño que nunca había podido ver se había revelado ante él, los ecos del pasado hicieron saltar su alarma interior, desvelando los secretos de su corazón. Andrew salió muy decidido por la puerta, dejando tras de sí a Claws, confundida por su reacción y por no saber de qué iba aquello, ni siquiera se despidió, ahora su cabeza andaba sola, corriendo a través de su cabeza aquellos susurros "ella mató a tu madre".  
  
continuará... 


	7. Capítulo 6: algo por lo que luchar

6º Capítulo: Algo por lo que luchar  
  
El camino estaba despejado, algo normal en aquel lugar, velozmente pasó Tete-chin con su coche, el "Sonikku-chikitín".  
  
-Por Dios... ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerle ese nombre al coche?- Se quejó Sonic por el auricular, literalmente espachurrado sobre el coche.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre?- Contestaba Tete-chin conduciendo, y continuó cantando. -Tete-chin al volante, va para adelante, Tete-chin de viaje, no lleva equipaje, durante la aventura, hará muchas locuras, libre como el viento, con Sonic todo el tiempo...  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡calla ya!- Sonic se sacó el auricular del oido.  
  
Tete-chin cogió una curva muy cerrada algo más rápido de lo permitido, Sonic se agarró fuerte a la antena del vehículo.  
  
-¡¿No puedes conducir mejor?!- Sonic se asomó por la ventanilla.  
  
-Aquí dentro es seguro, eres tú el que se empeña en ir allí arriba... además, tenemos prisa, ya oíste a Dj, en estos momentos Talis ya habrá encontrado su HQ, y yo puedo saber dónde está él con mi Space Stone, ¿capichi?  
  
-Deja de contarme cuentos...- Comenzó a decir Sonic, pero algo le cortó.  
  
El sonido de algo golpeando fuertemente el cristal delantero del coche antes de un gran frenazo, con Sonic saliendo despedido, cayó de pie, rápidamente miró a todos lados, buscando qué les había golpeado, alguien que les hubiese atacado, un enemigo, pero no vio nada, recordó el camuflaje óptico del zorro rojo, dando dos pasos atrás, pero nada se movía, se dio la vuelta y vio a Tete-chin dando marcha atrás con el coche.  
  
-¡Espera!- Grito Sonic.  
  
Y el coche se detuvo, aunque sin hacerle caso, Tete-chin salió de él, habiendo dejado puestos los 4 intermitentes del coche, se detuvo de golpe al ver cruzarse en su camino otro coche en dirección contraria.  
  
-¡Ay, que le atropella!- Gritó Tete-chin.  
  
Sonic no entendió, se acercó a ella, que caminó un poco más y se agachó.  
  
-Uf... qué suerte...- Cogió algo del suelo. -Has quedado justo entre las cuatro ruedas.  
  
De forma muy curiosa se asomó Sonic, Tete-chin tenía entre las manos un pajarito, algo atontado por el golpe.  
  
-Pobrecito... yo no quería atropellarle...  
  
Al parecer el pajarito intentaba coger un bicho sin darse cuenta del peligro de la carretera, volaba en dirección contraria al Sonikku-chikitín y se dio de cabeza contra el cristal, estaba tan aturdido que no intentó escapar cuando Tete-chin lo cogió.  
  
-Tete-chin... tenemos que buscar a Talis...- Le recordó Sonic mirando el pajarito.  
  
-¿Ahora qué hago? Tendría que llevarle al veterinario... pero hemos de darnos prisa en ir a buscar a Talis, a saber en qué líos se mete mientras nadie le vigila...  
  
Con mucho cuidado, Tete-chin llevó el pajarito dentro de su coche, Sonic también entró, llevó el coche hasta más adelante, aparcando en el arcén, allí salió de nuevo con el pajarito en una mano.  
  
-Yo creo que está bien.- Dijo Sonic observando los movimientos del pajarito.  
  
-¿De verdad lo crees?- A Tete-chin se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
Suavemente, Tete-chin tocó con un dedo una de las patitas del pájaro, éste apretó sus uñitas en el dedo de la chica erizo, la otra pata no tenía tanta fuerza, pero en un momento la empezó a mover igual de bien que la otra, entonces le dejó sobre un muro, estirando levemente sus alas, ni patitas rotas, ni alas rotas, moviendo mucho la cabeza de un lado a otro, el pajarito se sintió libre y comenzó a revolotear, un par de intentos y salió volando hacia campo abierto. Mirando en esa misma dirección, Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Sonikku, por esto luchamos, ¿verdad?- Tete-chin seguía sin mirarle.  
  
-¿Eh? Bueno...- Sonic la miró un momento y miró hacia la misma dirección que ella. -Por esto y por más, por la libertad, por los sueños, por la gente, hasta por la panda de frikis que tienes.  
  
Tete-chin rió.  
  
-Na, ellos no son tan frikis como yo... anda continuemos, que tenemos mucho que hacer...  
  
Y a toda velocidad prosiguieron su camino.  
  
En uno de los escondites estaba Rouge, recogiendo de nuevo papeles, información para sus superiores, despreocupada, como si fuese invencible, salió dispuesta a entregar su segundo encargo, cuando alguien le cerró el paso, un conocido del grupo, el zorro rojo de ojos amarillos, se fijó en sus heridas, ahora menos profundas.  
  
-Oh, vaya... ¿Qué tal, Andrew?- Fingió Rouge.  
  
-Hola... de maravilla...- No se dignó a sonreír siquiera, sus ojos entrecerrados se posaron sobre Rouge.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna misión para mí?- Rouge sintió su mirada helada atravesándola como si fuese una espada.  
  
-Sí, algo importante... la misión más importante desde que estás en nuestro grupo.- Andrew se encaminó hacia ella.  
  
Por instinto, Rouge dio un par de pasos atrás, sin soltar lo que llevaba con ella, sonrió pícaramente, intentando parecer fuerte.  
  
-Pero la misión no tiene que ver con el grupo... ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-No.- Andrew se detuvo. -Es sobre algo que pasó hace años...¿no lo recuerdas? Matt me consiguió la información... me lo había prometido...  
  
Rouge tragó saliva, ella ya sabía que todo eso le traería problemas.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas...- Mintió la chica murciélago.  
  
-Si he luchado por Matt todo este tiempo fue porque él dijo que me podía conseguir la información sobre la identidad de la persona que acabó con mi madre...- Andrew miró al suelo y poco a poco fue creciendo una sonrisa maligna en su cara. -Al fin llega mi recompensa...  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, Andrew se abalanzó sobre Rouge lanzándole puñetazos, ella dejó caer sus papeles, esquivando y bloqueando con sus patadas, Andrew murmuró un "bien" y le lanzó una bola de fuego, Rouge elevó una mano y gritó "black wave", detuvo el ataque, seguidamente saltó sobre el zorro con una patada giratoria, el niño bloqueó con los brazos, dejándola rebotar, ponerse a su espalda en guardia, mirando a todos lados, quizás alguien más estuviese ahí, Andrew seguía con los brazos en alto.  
  
-No hay nadie más... esto es entre nosotros...  
  
En cierta forma, eso tranquilizó a Rouge, sin perder de vista a Andrew, que de nuevo estaba en pie ante ella.  
  
-No digo que fuese la mejor madre del mundo, pero no merecía morir...- Comenzó a hablar mientras volvía a atacar.  
  
Rouge siguió esquivando, intentando contraatacar.  
  
-¿Acaso haces de juez, jurado y verdugo?- Rió Rouge. -Ya me has condenado sin saber la verdad.  
  
-¿La verdad?- Esto hizo que Andrew se parase un momento para carcajear. -¿A quién le importa eso? Tú estás viva y ella muerta, eso no es justo, no, no, no.  
  
Rouge miró a otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en que no debió aceptar esa misión, ella sabía quién era Andrew, y quién había sido su madre, era verdad que la conocía, la había visto morir, pero por mucho que intentase explicarlo, nadie la había creído nunca, y menos aquel crío que creía ciegamente en lo que su líder explicaba, así lo oía en su cabeza, el pequeño Andrew escuchando ecos del pasado, una y otra vez, recuerdos de su madre, de su padre, de sus amigos de la infancia, el recuerdo de ver a su madre muerta, sintiendo algo que le consumía, confundiéndole algunos flashes de su historia, controlándole poco a poco, cada vez golpeaba más rápido, más fuerte, activó su camuflaje óptico, aunque contra Rouge no fue demasiado efectivo, ella parecía saber dónde estaba en cada momento, ya sólo le quedaba una última carta que jugar, algo que había evitado usar hasta ahora, incluso cuando luchó contra Talis había tenido que contenerse, pero ahora era especial, después de su anterior lucha no tenía tanto poder y desde luego tenía que acabar con ella, volvió a ser visible, se concentró, y eso a Rouge no le pareció bueno, comenzó a despedir una luz rojiza, Rouge intentó protegerse, era la magia de fuego más fuerte que había visto nunca, de nada le sirvió su propia protección, le impactó de lleno, aún así logró ser lo suficiente rápida y fuerte como para salir de aquella columna de fuego, con quemaduras por todos lados, se abrazó a sí misma, con un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo, desplomándose en el suelo. Andrew se acercó a ella, impasible, oyó en su cabeza una voz.  
  
-Estaba esperando que me pidieses tu regreso.- Fue una voz profunda.  
  
-Lo sé...- Respondió Andrew al aire.  
  
Para aquel ataque, Andrew había invocado los poderes de su padre, el mismo youko con el que había estado hablando Matt en secreto, al invocar aquellos poderes se había comprometido al mismo tiempo con volver a liderar uno de los ejércitos del infierno. Aquello era para él el fin, el fin de la estancia en ese mundo, el fin de la búsqueda de la asesina de su madre, el círculo se cerraba, tenía que dejarlo todo atrás para luchar junto a su padre por el dominio del infierno, disputas entre demonios que realmente a él no le importaban, aunque ahora nada más importaba, pensaba que Matt seguiría luchando por sus creencias, que Claws le seguiría apoyando en todo, y que Mimi encontraría el destino que buscaba. Lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de Rouge, jadeando agotada, entre la consciencia y el sueño eterno, a duras penas se intentaba levantar, notando a Andrew a su lado, de pie, sin moverse, logró apoyar una rodilla, pero cuando se intentaba alejar, Andrew le dio una patada en el estómago, haciéndola voltear, Rouge gritó, quedándose sin fuerzas de nuevo, necesitaba algo más de tiempo para recuperarse, tiempo que no tenía, ya podía sentir el pie de Andrew sobre su garganta, tan rápido como sus doloridas manos se lo permitieron, Rouge agarró la pierna del zorro, intentando evitar lo peor.  
  
-Relájate, no luches más, ya no hay nada por lo que luchar...  
  
-Tu...- Rouge giró un poco la cara, dejando vagamente libre su garganta. -Tu madre me dijo una vez que siempre había algo por lo que luchar...  
  
El flash del recuerdo de su madre pasó por su joven mente, esas palabras las había oído de la boca de su madre, ciertamente diciéndoselo a una joven murciélago blanca.  
  
-¡Cállate!- Andrew apretó más su pie en el cuello de Rouge.  
  
Por el pasillo de la prisión caminaron Claws y Matt, no habían hablado mucho desde su partida, la equidna no se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre aquel asunto de Andrew.  
  
-¿Sabes qué?- Intentó entablar conversación mientras esperaban a pasar el siguiente control, sus subordinados por delante de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué?- Matt no parecía muy animado.  
  
-Nuestras fuentes me informaron de que en el este hemos ganado posiciones, aunque hemos perdido mucho en toda la parte noroeste.  
  
-Ya.- Dijo secamente Matt.  
  
-Según dicen...- Continuó Claws. -hay un erizo marrón con una división de tanques que arrasan todo por donde pasan... por lo que cuentan de él, nos vendría bien aquí...  
  
-¿De verdad?- Siguió caminando.  
  
-Sí, es un especialista en armas, al parecer en verdad no se lleva bien con el héroe, pero le tolera porque es novio de aquella friki de la que te hablé el otro día...  
  
-Ya estamos cerca.- Dijo Matt.  
  
-¿No me estás escuchando?- Claws se puso delante de él con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Qué?- Matt se detuvo, la miró un momento. -Sí que te escucho, hablas del general ese, AK47, ¿verdad?  
  
-Vaya... entonces sí me escuchas... es que parece que no te importa lo que digo, como si realmente no te importase nuestra lucha, últimamente no me cuentas nada...  
  
-Es que hay cosas...- Matt la cogió por la cadera y la atrajo hacia él. -que es mejor que no te cuente.  
  
Tras aquello la besó, suave, delicado, sus labios inseparables, ahora sellados, así no habría más palabras, más desconfianzas.  
  
continuará... 


	8. Capítulo 7: viviendo sin amor

Capítulo 7:   
  
No tenían prisa, así que no hacía falta que corriese, a pesar de eso, Knuckles estaba deseando llegar a su destinación, cansado no estaba precisamente, no físicamente, ni llevando a Rouge a sus espaldas, a él no le pesaba, lo que quizás sí le molestase eran los comentarios graciosos de Keil sobre su situación, Knuckles no ignoraba lo que decía, le devolvía los comentarios intentando no ser tan inocente como todos le decían siempre, estaba cansado de aquel papel absurdo en el que cualquiera podía engañarle, era un tipo rudo, pero aquello también le hacía daño.  
  
-Para ya, estás dejando de ser divertido...- Knuckles miró al frente caminando.  
  
-Vaya...- Keil se puso en guardia. -¿Vas a hacer algo para detenerme?  
  
Knuckles le giró la cara diciendo que ahora estaba demasiado ocupado como para jugar con él, Keil se puso normal otra vez, caminando a su lado, murmuró "entonces esa chica te importa...", Rouge movió un poco las orejas.  
  
-Te he oido.- Dijo Knuckles mirándole de reojo, luego miró al frente, serio.  
  
Keil no quiso picarle más, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, de seguro Knuckles le habría dado un par de patadas con Rouge a cuestas y todo, pero entre ellos había confianza, esa confianza que se tiene entre compañeros de entrenamiento, después de tanto tiempo sudando juntos, sangrando juntos, podría decirse que eran amigos.  
  
-Parecías verdaderamente preocupado...- Comenzó de nuevo Keil, esta vez también mirando al frente seriamente. -cuando aquel zorro le puso el pie en el cuello a Rouge...  
  
-No quiero hablar de ello...- Knuckles bajó un poco la mirada.  
  
Era verdad que había puesto aquella cara, Keil nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Knuckles, saltó como un resorte, como si compartiesen el dolor, aún le parecía un milagro que Rouge siguiese viva, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, con todas esas quemaduras, los golpes, aún no sabían si tenía algo roto, detuvieron a Andrew en el último segundo.  
  
-Es que no respiraba...- Dijo Knuckles sacando las palabras que batallaban por salir desde su estómago. -Sé que siempre estamos discutiendo, pero no le deseo mal...  
  
Keil se le quedó mirando un momento, realmente parecía que necesitaba decir aquello, entendía que aunque fingiese ser un luchador frío, en el fondo ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
-Al menos le detuvimos a tiempo, aún no entiendo cómo desapareció y dijo eso de que no nos volveríamos a ver... y aunque no respirase, pudiste reanimarla con el boca a boca...- Keil sonrió.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Se oyó un grito a la espalda de Knuckles.  
  
Rouge se revolvió como una anguila hasta poder darle una patada al equidna, cayó y se quedó sentada de culo en el suelo, Knuckles dio un giro por el empujón y se la quedó mirando mientras ella desde el suelo le gritaba todo tipo de insultos del tipo "pervertido", Keil había dado un salto atrás y se había puesto en guardia, aunque ahora estaba con la misma expresión de asombro de Knuckles.  
  
-¿Pero tú no te estabas muriendo?- Keil bajó los puños.  
  
-¡En tus sueños! ¡¿Cómo habéis osado abusar de una dama desvalida como yo?!- Se hizo la víctima Rouge.  
  
-¿Dama? ¡JA!- Knuckles se cruzó de brazos. -Así nos pagas que te sacásemos del lío en el que te habías metido...  
  
Rouge hizo un "hum" y le giró la cara, también se cruzó de brazos, Knuckles también se giró y comenzó a caminar, dejándola atrás, ella le miró un disimuladamente, bajó un poco la cabeza, notaba temblar su labio inferior, tampoco quería ser desgradable con él, intentó levantarse, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, quizás sí que había estado cerca de la muerte, era algo que no le solía preocupar, en su trabajo ya sabía que era jugar a saltar de un lado al otro del límite, pero le dio miedo pensar que esta vez había estado demasiado cerca, vio la mano de Keil tendida ante ella, y de nuevo su orgullo le hizo darle un manotazo rechazando la ayuda, intentó levantarse ella sola una vez más, no hacía más que pensar que no necesitaba a nadie, que no quería ayuda, consiguió poner un pie derecho, se fue levantando, Keil quiso ayudarla, pero Knuckles, que se había puesto a su lado, le detuvo, ella se tambaleó un poco hasta llegar a su pose altiva de siempre, dio un par de pasos antes de sentir que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, antes de caer Knuckles la agarró por los brazos.  
  
-¿Tengo que dejarte inconsciente para que aceptes mi ayuda o qué?- Dijo Knuckles con su voz seria.  
  
Rouge intentó soltarse, notando sus piernas flojear.  
  
-¡Tú no lo entiendes! Me he valido sola toda la vida ¡¡No necesito a nadie!!  
  
Knuckles dio un resoplido y la miró a los ojos.  
  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en valerte tú sola si no estás sola?- Knuckles miró a Keil, no podía mantener la vista en aquellos ojos tan llenos de rabia, con lágrimas que no terminaban de salir. -Nosotros, Shadow, todo el grupo,- Volvió a mirarla. -no estás sola.  
  
Rouge bajó la cabeza agachando un poco las orejas, ya no forecejeaba, en ese momento Knuckles era mucho más fuerte que ella.  
  
-Knux tiene razón,- Keil le puso una mano en el hombro a Rouge. -nos tienes para lo que haga falta.  
  
Dando un resoplido, Rouge volvió a levantar la cabeza sonriendo.  
  
-Qué sois de tontos...  
  
Se dejó ayudar, volvió a subir a la espalda de Knuckles, ayudada por Keil, le había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba eso de mostrar su sonrisa sincera, se aferró fuerte con los brazos al cuello del equidna, adelantando un poco su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y rozando su mejilla con la del equidna, le notó que le costaba comenzar a caminar.  
  
-¿Estás cansado?- Susurró suave Rouge.  
  
-Oye, Knux, puedo cargar un poco con ella si quieres.- Keil le dio con el puño en el hombro.  
  
-No hace falta, pesa menos de lo que parece...- Medio rió Knuckles.  
  
Rouge le dio un capón, aquello era un "cumplido" con muy poca gracia. Keil rió, comenzó a caminar, intentando alejarse de ellos para darles un poco de intimidad. Llevaban un rato de caminata, les quedaba poco, Knuckles estaba algo nervioso, pero no por la proximidad de Rouge, tenía algo rondando por su mente.  
  
-¿Cómo te descubrieron?- Soltó al fin.  
  
La chica murciélago titubeó un poco antes de explicarle la historia, no toda, simplemente que nadie la había creido nunca, y sus enemigos menos, Knuckles giró un poco la cara hacia ella y repitió eso último, no entendía qué era aquello que no creían, cómo sabía Matt quién era ella y por qué la había descubierto ahora si parecía que ya lo sabía de antes, demasiadas cuestiones en un momento en el que Rouge no tenía ganas de pensar, respiró profundamente tomando un descanso, luego respondió una a una las cuestiones de Knuckles, ni ella misma sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás se lo debía por haberla salvado una vez más.  
  
Todo pasó hacía varios años, cuando Rouge era una preadolescente, como tenía problemas en casa se pasaba los días enganchada a una joven policía, la que fue la madre de Andrew, una zorrita guapa con mucha paciencia que trabajaba investigando en el contrabando de joyas, siempre había tenido aquella pasión por las joyas, le gustaba contarlas, jugar con ellas antes de que su amiga policía las llevase a comisaría, aquellos tiempos fueron los más felices de su vida hasta ahora, hasta donde la memoria le alcanzaba, su amistad con aquella chica la llenó por completo, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, siempre estaban juntas.  
  
-Hablas de ella con mucha dulzura...- Recalcó Knuckles.  
  
-Tengo un buen recuerdo de ella y de lo que viví a su lado.- Sonrió Rouge bajando su mirada.  
  
-Em... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? si no te ofende...- Knuckles comenzó a dudar. -Si me respondes de forma afirmativa prometo no volver a meterme contigo...  
  
-Venga, pregunta ya...- Dijo Rouge separando su cara un poco y abriendo sus brazos ligeramente.  
  
-Ella... ¿te gustaba?  
  
Rouge se puso seria, como si la pregunta no le viniese de sorpresa.  
  
-Si el ser feliz al lado de alguien significa que te gusta, pues sí...- Rouge miró la cara que se le había puesto al equidna.  
  
-Ah... bueno... ¿es por eso que odias a los hombres?  
  
Saltando en una carcajada histérica, Rouge le dijo que ella nunca dijo que no le gustasen los hombres.  
  
-Especialmente teniendo a un equidna tan atractivo aquí mismo...- Acercó de nuevo su cara a Knuckles, apretándole fuerte en su agarre.  
  
Sin entender bien por qué, Knuckles notó que se le subían los colores, entonces Rouge rió de nuevo bromeando, llamándole tonto. Prosiguió su historia y el por qué no quería tener pareja, justamente porque fue un zorro blanco el que se interpuso entre ellas, tan guapo que cautivó el corazón de la policía tras conocerse, se hacía llamar Xeratos y no explicó bien de dónde venía, lo que quedó claro fue que tras un tiempo juntos tuvieron un hijo, pero entonces todo fue cuesta abajo, el que había aparecido como un ángel cambió por completo, mostró su verdadera cara, intentó llevarse a su hijo en cientos de intentos, tuvieron que huír, pero él siempre las encontraba, hasta que logró su objetivo, el vestido blanco de la chica se tornó malva, al igual que las manos de Rouge, culpada de aquel asesinato bajo el móvil del robo de las joyas que la zorrita poseía, nadie la creyó, pudo escapar, dejó que el demonio se llevase a su hijo.  
  
-Quizás si hubiese hecho algo...- Finalizó Rouge. -Es irónico que ella fuese policía y yo me terminase convirtiendo en ladrona, ni siquiera pude cumplir su deseo de que algún día fuese policía...  
  
-Bueno,- La cortó Knuckles. -pero trabajas para la policía secreta, ¿no? has cumplido tu parte, no exactamente como querías, pero lo has hecho.  
  
Rouge asintió con la cabeza, Knuckles la entendía un poco mejor ahora, toda su vida viviendo sin amor por miedo a acabar como su amiga, a que el amor la volviese vulnerable, la entendió porque él también solía pensar así, no era un tipo romántico, quizás porque no había tenido ocasión de serlo, de todas formas, no sabía lo que le deparaba el mañana, le quedaba mucho por vivir aún, eso le hizo pensar...  
  
-¿Rouge? He estado pensando en toda la historia... ¡debes ser muy vieja!- Soltó de golpe.  
  
En ese momento, de nuevo Rouge saltó a darle golpes, cuando Keil se giró a ver qué pasaba sólo pudo distinguir un sonidos incoherentes de Rouge gritando mientras le zarandeaba por el cuello.  
  
-Ugh... yo no quiero enamorarme nunca...- Les miró de reojo.  
  
En lo más profundo de una cueva, Andrew vestía sus ropas militares de la oscuridad, se había convertido una vez más en el general de aquel ejercito de demonios, tras él, el youko al que una vez llamaron Xeratos, orgulloso de su pequeño y del gran poder que éste había adquirido.  
  
-¿No estás contento, Xenon?- Preguntó el youko.  
  
-Es extraño... echo de menos a mis compañeros...- Andrew se miró al espejo.  
  
Y el youko tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello no iba a terminar así.  
  
continuará... 


	9. Capítulo 8: familia

Capítulo 8: Familia.  
  
Silbando en su prisión, Mimi miraba a ningún lugar, sólo podía entonar esa canción que no lograba sacar de su cabeza, "son los niños de la guerra... son los niños de la paz... su futuro está en las armas... y morirán, morirán..." una y otra vez. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de ser alertada por unos sonidos que no pertenecían al lugar, pero por mucho que revisó la estancia no pudo encontrar a nadie. Susurros, oía susurros a su alrededor, sacudió la cabeza, pensó que se estaba volviendo loca de verdad.  
  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Preguntó algo alterada.  
  
-Shhh, apártate de los barrotes...  
  
Voces, pero no imágenes, su corazón se aceleró, sorprendida y feliz, camuflaje óptico, había reconocido la voz de Matt, su líder había ido a buscarla. Detuvo el camuflaje óptico, Matt y Claws estaban ahí, no entendía cómo habían cambiado sus prioridades, pero en ese momento realmente no importaba, demasiado inquieta para tener paciencia viendo a Claws forzando uno de los barrotes.  
  
-Deja que te eche una mano, hay que salir de aquí rápido.- Dijo Matt.  
  
Y poniéndose al lado de Claws comenzó a tirar junto a ella, su fuerza ahora era prácticamente la misma que la del brazo metálico de la equidna.  
  
-Vaya, estuviste haciendo pesas, ¿eh?- Se burló Claws.  
  
-Un hombre tiene que ser fuerte para proteger a los suyos.- Sonó absurda su risa.  
  
Doblaron el barrote teóricamente perfecto y acto seguido, como una mosca atrapada tras un cristal que acababa de ser liberada, Mimi saltó fuera de su prisión y se enganchó a la cintura de Matt apoyando su frente en el abdomen de su líder, susurró "gracias, gracias" sin parar, con una media voz que no sabía si iba a reír a carcajadas o llorar desesperadamente. Matt miró a Claws con su misma expresión confusa, luego volvió a mirar a la que parecía una pequeña niña, se puso en una posición más firme sonriendo, le puso las manos en los hombros confortándola un poco.  
  
-Tranquila... vamos a casa...- Sonó suave la voz de Matt.  
  
-No creo que vayáis a ningún lado...  
  
El grupo se giró hacia la nueva voz, apoyado en la pared en una actitud altiva estaba Tails. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sus brazos cruzados, una ladeada sonrisa se reflejaba en su infantil rostro, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
-¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir?- Matt separó a Mimi de él un momento para activar el camuflaje óptico.  
  
-Me decepcionas...- Tails bajó unas gafas gordas que llevaba sobre su cabeza.  
  
Matt intentó atacarle, pero el kitsune sabía dónde estaba en cada momento. El erizo amarillento desactivó el camuflaje.  
  
-Visión de infrarrojos, ¿eh?- Matt se quedó ante el niño muy decidido.  
  
-Por supuesto.- Tails se sacó las gafas. -Y no te molestes en pedir ayuda por el trasmisor... ¿de verdad pensabas que esto era como una prisión del gobierno? tus hombres cayeron en mis trampas como ratones atraídos por queso.  
  
-¡Matt!- Le llamó Claws, pero se detuvo ante un gesto de éste.  
  
-Ya ves qué miedo... ¿y qué haras ahora, pequeño? ¿llamarás a Sonic corriendo? Así que después de todo el trabajo que has tenido, Sonic se volverá a llevar los méritos...  
  
-...- Tails cayó un momento, luego rió levemente. -Ya me había advertido Amy que podría pasar esto... la verdad es que reconozco que eres bueno en tu campo... pero ya no te servirá eso más...- Como le estaba ignorando un poco casi no le dio tiempo a esquivar un ataque de Matt, que por eso descubrió que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y que debía vigilar cada segundo de su conversación. -Sonic no vendrá, ahora mismo está ocupado deshaciendo tu grupo de terroristas, es el fin Matt Fallingstar, todo el daño que has causado será enmendado, pagarás por haber jugado así con el corazón de la gente, eso no está bien...  
  
-Matt, acaba con él ya.- Se impacientó Claws chocando una garra contra la otra como queriendo ser ella la que luchase.  
  
-Con gusto te cederé el puesto, pero primero... me está gustando esta conversación.- Matt sonrió. -Te gustan mucho las palabras, ¿verdad? decir cosas como "corazón" o "libertad" ¿de verdad piensas que mi movimiento acabará aquí? ni aunque detuvieses a todo mi grupo, ni matándome, seguirán cayendo estrellas, siempre habrá gente como yo, y tú mismo te ensucias las manos queriendo detenernos, porque tarde o temprano tendrás que dar ese paso...  
  
-No.- Le cortó Tails manteniéndose firme, miró a Mimi. -Siempre podemos escoger, siempre se puede empezar de nuevo.- Miró a Matt. -Y al parecer incluso a ti hay cosas que sí te importan...  
  
Eso fue lo último, batallaron de nuevo y claramente se veía que Tails no podía con él, era mucho más rápido y fuerte a como le había visto anteriormente, le parecía algo increíble, hasta hacía poco era un erizo normal y corriente, no entendía de dónde había sacado toda esa fuerza, eso no era normal, quizás debió prestar más atención a lo que le contaba Tete-chin a Sonic sobre un trato con un youko. Cada vez que le bloqueaba un movimiento con las colas éstas le hormigueaban y le dolían.  
  
-Estamos perdiendo tiempo.- Se puso en guardia Claws.  
  
-Está bien, acabemos con esto.- Matt paró una patada de Tails agarrándole la pierna y lanzándolo hacia Claws.  
  
Lo único que pudo ver Mimi fue la sangre salpicando sobre ella, cayendo goterones por su faz, aunque quiso gritar "no" no fue capaz más que de murmurarlo. Claws sacó sus metálicos dedos del vientre del niño y los sacudió de sangre.  
  
-Agh... voy a tener que darme otra ducha en cuanto lleguemos...- Se quejó Claws. -Ahora vamos o vendrán más héroes.  
  
-Oh, venga, incluso yo debo reconocer que ha sido un buen adversario, un poco de respeto.- Dijo Matt acercándose.  
  
Tails había dado un grito ensordecedor, pero ahora estaba en silencio, intentando controlar su gimoteo, de rodillas en el suelo con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, sólo podía pensar en que debía evitar que escapasen, que Sonic le había confiado la misión de custodiar la prisión, pero no pudo evitar el recordar algo que le dijo "pero no te enfrentes a ese erizo directamente, si se diese el caso huye, ya le atraparemos más tarde".  
  
-Tu "hermano mayor" puede estar orgulloso, morirás por su causa como un héroe.- Por una vez, el tono de Matt no fue burlón.  
  
Antes de irse, Tails siguió insistiendo.  
  
-Mimi... siempre se puede escoger...- Pero no se movió de su posición.  
  
La chica se quedó inmóvil ante él un momento, se puso de rodillas a su lado y tomó su cara con las manos, alzándola levemente.  
  
-Yo ya escogí hace tiempo y no me arrepiento de ello.- Vio a Tails abrir un ojo y mirarla. -Es una lástima que seas tan niño aún.  
  
Le dio un beso en la frente y le dejó, cayendo el cuerpo de Tails al suelo como un muñeco roto, pasando todo para él a cámara lenta, dejando caer sus lágrimas ya no de dolor sino de pena por pensar que no iba a volver a ir de aventuras con sus amigos, a reírse en las reuniones, los juegos y las batallas, compartiendo todo, lo último que le pasó por la mente fue la imagen de Sonic de hace años cuando le dijo "¿no tienes familia? bueno, podemos crear nosotros una nueva, siempre quise tener un hermano pequeño" y el pequeño murmuró "Sonikku...". Mimi se puso al lado de Matt y salieron los tres juntos de aquel lugar.  
  
Con su corazón latiendo más relajado sintió la brisa demasiado agradable, ignoraba su alrededor por complacer a su liberada mente con la sensación de estar vivo, que era algo que nunca admitiría, pero por un momento había dudado de su propia inmortalidad, así que el zorro por un momento no quiso oír las riñas que le estaban dando.  
  
-¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a él tú solo, te lo advertí!  
  
Volvió a la realidad al ser traqueteado, ya veía cómo estaban las cosas, él sentado en el suelo con lo que parecían graves heridas, su armadura destrozada, con Tete-chin a su lado ocultando sus lágrimas intentando estar enfadada con el que tenía por hermano pequeño.  
  
-No es culpa mía.- Se excusó Talis. -Soy un cazador, no puedo evitar estos enfrentamientos...  
  
-Ya veo que te encanta poner a prueba tu inmortalidad... ¡tonterías!- Tete-chin se cruzó de brazos. -Bueno... me alegro de que estés vivo...  
  
-Gracias.- Sonrió Talis.  
  
-Y bueno, al menos has averiguado algo, ¿no?  
  
Sí, había averiguado mucho sobre Andrew, sabían que era hijo de un youko y que estaba en los Falling star porque Matt le había prometido que le ayudaría a encontrar a la asesina de su madre.  
  
-Pobre crío...- Murmuró Tete-chin. -No sabe que ese youko es el que tiene el trato con Matt sobre poder...  
  
Un poco apartados de ellos, Sonic y Amy conversaban sobre la reciente batalla contra el grupo de los Falling star.  
  
-Wow, eso estuvo bien.- Sonic levantó el dedo pulgar guiñando un ojo a Amy.  
  
La chica rosa se ruborizó y comenzó a mover los hombros de forma tonta.  
  
-Gracias...- Dijo feliz. -Hice todo lo que pude, en verdad tú has atrapado a la mayoría.  
  
-Pero no entiendo cómo llegaste aquí a la vez que nosotros.  
  
-Es que lo vi en mis cartas del tarot.- Amy las sacó muy rapido y las barajó como un mago, así que sacó también muy rápido la carta de los enamorados. -Y también me han dicho que te casarás conmigo...  
  
-No empieces...- Sonic medio rió notando una gota de sudor bajarle por la sien, temiendo que empezase de nuevo su persecución.  
  
Algo perturbó aquella pequeña pausa, Sonic se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Sonikku? ¿lo has sentido?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿tú también? Tails me llama...- Sonic tenía la preocupación escrita en su cara. -Tengo que ir...  
  
Y salió corriendo.  
  
-¡Ey! Amy, ¿dónde va Sonic?- Preguntó Tete-chin al ver salir corriendo a su héroe azul.  
  
-¡Deprisa, algo le ha sucedido a Tails!- Amy estiró del brazo a Tete-chin.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡voy a por el coche, ayuda a Talis!  
  
Parecía bastante cansado, habían tardado mucho en llegar, Knuckles había mentido cuando dijo que podía cargar él solo con Rouge todo el camino, por alguna razón no quería que Keil cargase con ella.  
  
-Eres un egoísta, la quieres para ti solo...- Le volvió a picar Keil.  
  
-¿Es que no lo vas a dejar todavía?  
  
-Con lo divertido que es...- Rió Keil.  
  
-Ya verás, en cuanto lleguemos te daré una paliza.- Sonrió Knuckles.  
  
-Uy... que miedo...- Le miró de reojo Keil.  
  
-Mm... mejor no que puede que te guste y todo... a mí raritos no.- Desvió la mirada de forma graciosa Knuckles.  
  
-¡Ey! ¿Qué va a pensar la "dama" que llevas a tu espalda?  
  
-Está dormida...  
  
-Ya, claro... como antes... ¡mira, una emerald!  
  
Knuckles saltó.  
  
-¡¿Dónde?!  
  
-Pues sí que está dormida...  
  
El equidna dio un resoplido algo avergonzado, había caído en esa tontería como en otra ocasión cayó Rouge.  
  
-Ja, tendrías que ver la cara de Rouge ahora... está muy... dulce...- Keil señaló a Rouge durmiendo aferrada al cuello de Knuckles.  
  
-Keil... no te estarás enamorando de ella...- Intentó ocultar su risa.  
  
-Si me enamorase de ella te lo diría.  
  
Knuckles se detuvo de golpe al entrar en la base de Tails, Keil no necesitó preguntar qué le pasaba, miró en la dirección en que lo hacía, era obvio que Tails había tenido trabajo, las trampas estaban todas saltadas, en algunas aún quedaban miembros del Falling Star.  
  
-Tails...- Murmuró Knuckles.  
  
Comenzó a andar más deprisa dentro de la base, Keil fue en otra dirección a averiguar lo que había pasado. Por fin encontró a alguien conocido.  
  
-¿Por qué yo? si me he portado bien... hasta Tete-chin dijo que llevaba una temporada muy buena...  
  
-¡Eh, Lizarman!- Le llamó la atención Knuckles. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Qué qué pasa? ¿No lo ves? me han puesto a recoger a todos los tipos estos que atrapó Tails... yo tenía que ir a ducharme y tenía que escribir el cap nuevo de mi fanfic...  
  
-Deja tus cosas personales a parte... ¿Qué pasó con Tails?- Le cortó el equidna con voz firme y severa.  
  
-Tails está mal herido, pero tranquilo que está vivo... ¿qué haces tú cargando con Rouge?- Lizarman le miró de reojo. -A Tikal no creo que le haga gracia...  
  
-No empieces con lo de Tikal...  
  
-¿Por? hacéis buena pareja y sois de la misma especie...  
  
-¡¿Tails mal herido?!- Ahora reaccionó Knuckles.  
  
Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, por el camino y por el traqueteo se despertó Rouge.  
  
-¿Qué pasa tanta prisa?- Bostezó Rouge.  
  
-¡Tails está mal herido!- Medio gritó Knuckles con una voz angustiosa.  
  
Rouge le hizo parar, se bajó de su espalda.  
  
-Creo que ya puedo caminar.- Mintió Rouge. -Adelántate tú.  
  
-Ni hablar, no te pienso dejar atrás, y ya queda poco camino.  
  
Hizo que Rouge pasase su brazo sobre Knux y le ayudó a caminar.  
  
continuará... 


	10. Capítulo 9: Separación

Capítulo 9: Separación.  
  
Si cada vez que le decía alguien a Sonic "cálmate" le diesen una moneda, ahora sería rico. Eso pensaba él, que estaba con los nervios destrozados, a punto de sufrir lo que Shadow llamaba "pérdida de control", por eso todos intentaban animarle, calmarle, incluso cuando dio un portazo al salir de la habitación, Amy le siguió.  
  
-Por ponerte así no se va a solucionar nada.- Se cruzó Amy en su camino.  
  
-¡Y quedándome aquí de brazos cruzados tampoco!- Le gritó Sonic.  
  
Amy puso un dedo delante de él, muy seria.  
  
-Ya has visto que Tails está herido pero no se morirá, así que intenta calmarte o tendré que calmarte a mi manera.  
  
Sonic se quedó mirando un momento al dedo de Amy, luego la miró a ella.  
  
-¿Me estás amenazando?- Dio un paso hacia ella intimidante. -¿Y si los médicos se equivocan? ¿y si nos dan falsas esperanzas?- Sonic bajó la cabeza. -¿Y si se muere Tails?  
  
-¡Tails no va a morir! ¿qué te pasa? tú no eres así, nunca pierdes la esperanza.- Amy se mantuvo firme.  
  
-¿No? ¿y cómo soy entonces? no me conoces, nadie me conoce de verdad, no tienes derecho a decir cómo tengo que ser, vivo como quiero y hago lo que me da la gana.  
  
Amy perdió los nervios.  
  
-¡Quizás si hablases más conmigo sabría quién eres! nunca me has dicho nada, tu vida, tus padres. Eres un héroe, compórtate como tal.  
  
Ya no la miraba, girado hacia un lado, con todo eso en su cabeza a punto de estallar, sabía que ella tenía razón, que eso podía pasar, lo supo desde que comenzó a tener compañeros de viaje, que de ir con él podían caer por el camino, aunque nunca imaginó tomarle tanto cariño a sus compañeros, simplemente había vivido a su manera siempre, sin pensar demasiado en nada, intentando ir solo, sin entender por qué se empeñaban en ir con él, ser un héroe era una carga muy pesada para alguien que se negaba a madurar.  
  
-¿Y si dejo de ser un héroe?- Pensó en voz alta Sonic. -¿Y si lo que ahora quiero no es atrapar a Matt sino matarle...?  
  
-¡No digas eso!- Amy sintió una punzada en el corazón. -La gente confía en ti, no puedes fallarles.  
  
-¿Creen en mí?- La mirada del erizo azul atravesó de lado a lado a Amy. -¿Tanto como cuando me acusaron de crímenes que no había cometido? ¿como cuando me condenaron sin preguntarme? ¿esa es toda la confianza que me tienen?  
  
-¿Lo dices por GUN? venga ya, todos sabíamos que eras inocente... yo creo en ti...- Amy le puso una mano en el hombro, acariciándole.  
  
-No necesito tus ataques de fan ahora.- Se la quitó de forma brusca.  
  
-No sabes ni lo que necesitas... tonto... ¡ya me buscarás cuando me necesites! ¡me voy!  
  
Amy salió corriendo, mientras lo hacía Sonic le gritó que ya podía esperar sentada, eso hizo que Amy corriese más lejos aún. No había sido nada fácil de tragar aquella conversación, el erizo azul apoyó la espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados, respiró hondo manteniendo a raya todo lo malo. Sí, era un héroe, quería serlo, pero no sabía si podría controlarse en el momento en el que se cruzase con Matt. Se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Ella cree en mí... al fin y al cabo fue con Tails a sacarme de la prisión...  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta del irónico paralelismo que envolvía su aventura a la de Matt. Miró en la dirección en la que Amy se había ido, sabía que no decía en serio lo de irse, al menos no muy lejos, sólo tenía que esperar y ella volvería, mientras tanto decidió que la espera sería más amena estando junto a Tails. Entró de nuevo en la habitación, era algo cómico ver a Rouge sentada en la otra camilla preguntándole a Knuckles si estaba celoso, no sabía por qué se lo decía, pero la cara del equidna era muy graciosa, y ver que Tails volvía a estar despierto le animaba.  
  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Preguntó Sonic acercándose al pequeño kitsune.  
  
-Mejor, dicen que me pondré bien pero que voy a estar una laaarga temporada sin trabajar.- Respondió Tails con voz débil. -Y tengo a Rouge para hacerme compañía.  
  
-Oh, yo no puedo quedarme mucho... hay una esmeralda gigante que tengo que robar...- Se burló Rouge.  
  
-Nonono, es mía.- Volvió a poner morros Knuckles.  
  
-Jajaja, ay, sois malos, no me hagáis reír que duele.- Intentó no reír Tails.  
  
-Mira el niño bonito que no se puede reír.- Rouge se estiró desde su camilla para rozar con los dedos la cara de Tails, éste se ruborizó. -Qué subsceptible estás ante las chicas últimamente...  
  
-Las manos quietas.- Dijo Tete-chin entrando con unos libros en brazos. -¿Es que no tienes suficiente con el equidna?  
  
-Eh, a mí no me metáis en esto.- Knuckles se puso en pie y dio dos pasos alejandose de la chica murciélago.  
  
Sonic señaló los libros que llevaba Tete-chin, ella abrió uno, dijo que eran de Tails, que se los había pedido, pero al mirar un poco dentro del libro le dio un mareo.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¿qué es esto? todo son números raros, aquí no hay dibujitos...- Se quejó Tete-chin.  
  
-No podré trabajar en mi taller, pero estudiar sí que puedo.- Ocultó su risa Tails.  
  
-¿Es que no puedes leer cuentos como los niños normales?- Sacudió la cabeza Tete-chin.  
  
-Deja que lea lo que quiera.- Sonrió Sonic.  
  
-Si dejar le dejo... ¿y Amy?- Tete-chin miró a un lado y a otro.  
  
-Se ha ido.- Dijo seco Sonic, como si no le echase importancia.  
  
-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿a dónde?- Le interrogó Tete-chin.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ella sabrá... ¿soy acaso su guardián?- Se burló Sonic.  
  
-No, el guardián es Knuckles, tú eres SU héroe.- Se cruzó de brazos Tete-chin imitándole.  
  
-Pues "el guardián" se va antes de que le vuelvan a meter en líos.- Dijo Knuckles saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-¡Eh, Knux, espera!- Le llamó la atención Tete-chin. -Noa andaba buscándote.  
  
-¡Pues que me encuentre!- Rió Knuckles mientras se iba.  
  
Rouge puso una cara curiosa, parecía algo celosa, Tete-chin le dijo que se volviese a acostar, tenía que descansar, aunque ella se negaba, eso de mostrarse débil no iba con ella.  
  
-Ay... pero si estábamos hablando de Amy...- Se acordó Tete-chin.  
  
Sonic ahora la ignoraba, estaba ojeando uno de los libros de Tails, eso le hizo saber que definitivamente no quería tocar el tema.  
  
Tenían un helicóptero preparado, todo listo para irse, aunque aún les quedaba un buen rato de camino, los tres iban ocultos en la parte trasera de un gran camión, un conductor simpatizante de su grupo se había ofrecido a llevarles, así que se relajaron. Matt no podía evitar pensar en ello, ¿era el final? ¿todo por lo que había luchado hasta ahora había sido en vano? quizás no era que no tuviese las respuestas, era más un problema de preguntas, había pasado demasiado tiempo mintiendo y engañando a todo el muno, usándoles en lo que él llamaba su causa, pobres inocentes, cada uno luchaba por la causa que creía era la verdadera, menos trabajo y más dinero, un mundo mejor, acabar con los políticos curruptos... él sólo buscaba destruir a los héroes y le entraba la risa con sólo pensar en la forma tan simple con la que engañó a todos aquellos ilusos, pero no le hacía tanta gracia cuando pensaba en sus "generales" quizás porque había pasado más tiempo con ellos, conociéndoles, porque lo único que de verdad le pareció real en su vida había sido aquel falso tiempo fingiendo que eran un grupo de amigos normal y corriente, que salían con Amy, que bromeaban y eran felices. Recordó cuando en la prisión Amy le preguntó por qué, recordaba perfectamente su cara, no estaba enfadada, sabía que estaba dolida, que le había hecho daño, y el por qué le hizo creer que eran amigos era verdad, la engañó para conseguir cierta información sobre el erizo... "¿por qué la engañé?" pensó para sí mismo, había otras formas para llegar hasta el erizo, podían atraparle de otra forma, sin embargo quiso tomar ese camino, quiso destruirla, destruirle a él, quiso ¿separarles? por eso hizo pensar que ella era la culpable de lo que le había pasado a Sonic. Aquella vez, Matt se ruborizó, parecía absurdo, todo lo que tenía planeado, pero se ruborizó cuando Amy se le quedó de muy cerca mirando y le dijo:  
  
-Tienes un ojo más claro... te queda muy guapo...  
  
Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Bajó la cabeza, estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un lado del camión, con Mimi apoyada a un lado y a Claws al otro, dormidas, no estaban cansadas, pero les gustaba estar así junto a él. Lástima para ellas que en ese momento Matt no pudiese dejar de pensar en Amy y sus palabras, querría tenerla ahí con él también, volver a robarle un beso. Sacudió fuerte la cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ahora no era el momento, tenía que pensar qué hacer, habían pillado a su grupo, sólo quedaban ellos y algunos simpatizantes, murmuró "Amy".  
  
-¿Dices algo?- Se despertó Claws.  
  
-Se me está ocurriendo...- Comenzó Matt. -Ya que se disuelve el grupo, que sea a lo grande...  
  
-¡AHHH!- Se oyó un gran grito. -¡Sonikku es tonto!  
  
La gente de la calle se tapó los oídos ante el gran ruido, pero a Amy eso no le importaba, siguió adelante andando entre la multitud.  
  
-Tranquila, ya verás como pasa.- Arigata le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la chica rosa.  
  
-Ari, gracias por acompañarme, de verdad que a veces no le entiendo.- Puso morros Amy.  
  
Y como había supuesto Sonic, Amy no se había ido muy lejos, fue con Arigata de compras, eso la relajaba y de todas formas había buenas rebajas que aprovechar.  
  
-Bien, intenta no separarte, que te emocionas demasiado comprando y...- Arigata se dio la vuelta, pero Amy ya no estaba.  
  
Rió pensando que eso era normal, a pesar de ello tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que empezó a buscar a Amy, pero ni en la sección de ropa a mitad de precio la encontró, eso sí que le hizo malpensar, aunque vio una de las secciones completamente vacía y supuso que Amy había arrasado con todo en poco tiempo y se había vuelto a casa.  
  
-Nyaaa, cuando se pone a comprar se olvida del resto del mundo...  
  
De manera que decidió volver con los compañeros, se imaginaba a Amy mostrando sus modelitos nuevos a Sonic y él pasando de todo como siempre.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí.- Saludó alegre Arigata. -¿Cómo está Tails?  
  
-No se morirá.- Dijo Tete-chin sin levantar la vista del ordenador.  
  
-Eo, hola, soy yo, que fui con Amy de compras.- Agitó los grazos Arigata.  
  
-¿Eh?- Se giró Tete-chin. -Ah, eres tú.- Sonrió. -Me cansa que me pregunten todo el rato lo mismo, me he activado el "respuesta estandar" mentalmente...  
  
Y mientras reían oyeron un ruido en la ventana, se giraron y vieron a Ash, la dragona azul, enganchada en ella.  
  
-¡Enas, Ashilla!- Dijo Tete-chin abriendo la ventana. -¿Tú no estabas cuidando de la M.E. mientras Knux estaba aquí?  
  
-¡Hola, sí! pero es que mientras volaba vi pasar el helicóptero de los Falling Star...  
  
-Ah... y te lo cargaste...- Interrumpió Tete-chin.  
  
-No, no, escucha.- Intentó continuar Ash.  
  
-Y por cierto que no hablamos mucho de tu vida privada.- Siguió Tete-chin.  
  
-Yo tenía que preguntarle algo a Tete...- Murmuró Arigata.  
  
-¿Me escuchas?- Miró de reojo Ash.  
  
-Sí, habla, pero no me eches esa mirada maliciosa...- Rió Tete-chin.  
  
-Pues que no ataqué al helicóptero porque al acercarme vi por el cristal a Amy.  
  
-¡Ah, eso era! qué despiste... Tete, ¿has visto a Amy?  
  
-¿No estaba de compras contigo?- Preguntó Tete-chin a Arigata.  
  
-Sí, pero nos separamos...- Hizo memoria la gata.  
  
-¿Habéis escuchado lo que acabo de decir?  
  
-Uh... sí...- Dijeron a la vez Arigata y Tete-chin. -Que han secues... ¡Amy!  
  
continuará... 


	11. Capítulo 10: Triángulos

Capítulo 10: Triángulos.  
  
Sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña, como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, el conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de su "enemigo" le daba una gran ventaja para atacar, o mejor dicho, para secuestrar a su víctima. Matt estaba sentado junto al piloto anónimo dándole la nueva destinación, luego volvió con sus compañeras para hablar con la prisionera.  
  
-¿Qué tal la invitada de honor?- Preguntó graciosamente.  
  
Pero poco tiempo tuvo de esquivar un golpe, Amy estaba con el martillo en alto luchando con Claws, de una forma muy diferente a la última vez, sacando su máximo potencial.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Matt se dirigió a Mimi, sentada a un lado mirando la batalla.  
  
-¡¿Que qué pasa?!- Gritó Amy girándose hacia él. -¡Yo te lo diré! primero lo de Tails, está vivo de milagro, os habéis pasado... y ahora... ahora... ¡me hacéis creer que hay unas rebajas maravillosas sólo para atraparme! ¡¡sois muy crueles!!- En los ojos de Amy se contenían un par de lágrimas.  
  
Matt empezó a reírse, a pesar de que Claws le insistía en que parase, en que debían mantenerla quieta porque acabaría tirando el helicóptero abajo, a ella le estaba costando mucho detenerla sin hacerle daño, eran las órdenes de su líder.  
  
-Por mí... le daba un guantazo y que se pase el resto del viaje echando un sueñecito...- Pensó en voz alta Claws.  
  
-¡A ti sí que te voy a dar un martillazo yo!- Gritó Amy alzando el martillo, pero por mucha fuerza que hizo, no pudo bajarlo, Matt detrás suya lo agarraba con fuerza, lo único que pudo bajar fue su cabeza, se rindió. -¿Cómo habéis podido?- Murmuró Amy. -¿No os queda ni un poco de "humanidad"? Tails es sólo un niño inocente...  
  
-¡No es sólo un niño!- Le contestó Claws. -Es el enemigo, está en el bando de los héroes, con el equidna rojo, y de inocente no tiene nada.  
  
-Cálmate...- Le dijo Matt desarmando a la vencida Amy.  
  
-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡quiero mi venganza! ¿es eso mucho pedir?- Claws tiró sus garras metálicas al suelo de rabia.  
  
Apretó los puños con fuerza y dio un puñetazo con su brazo normal a la pared de hierro, dejando su puño ahí, notando cómo comenzaba a mancharse su guante de sangre.  
  
-Cal,- Dijo Matt con voz autoritaria y serena. -vete a la cabina, ahora.  
  
Claws giró la cara de golpe e hizo lo que le había dicho sin rechistar, no era una mujer débil precisamente pero no quería cuestionar a su líder, a pesar de lo mucho que significaba para ella no podía olvidar aquello que le unía a él, negándose a aceptar más que una relación meramente física y una mano tendida en ayuda a su venganza. Mimi la miró un momento, luego a Matt, éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiese, así que comenzó a caminar, pero al pasar junto a Amy se detuvo, primeramente ni la miró, intentaba sacar un pensamiento que tenía dentro desde hacía rato, y aunque Amy tampoco ni se giró ni la miró, Mimi giró levemente la cabeza hacia ella.  
  
-Si te consuela...- Comenzó Mimi. -me alegra que Tails se vaya a recuperar.  
  
Tras aquello se fue a la cabina del piloto, Amy se giró de golpe, no lo entendía, ya le habían engañado demasiadas veces como para volver a confiar, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería creer que aquellas palabras eran sinceras, de lo contrario no le habría dicho nada, quizás el verse al final de su guerra les había hecho ver la luz por fin, deseaba tanto aquello, que de verdad quedase algo de luz en el interior de aquellos que una vez llamó "amigos".  
  
-Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.- Matt se sentó sobre una de las cajas que había a un lado.  
  
Amy se hizo un poco la remolona al principio, merodeó a su alrededor antes de sentarse sobre otra caja más alta que la de Matt, teniéndole bien vigilado.  
  
-Sabes que no me voy a creer nada de lo que me digas... ya no...- Amy se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados, enfadada.  
  
Matt estiró los músculos de la espalda, luego apoyó sus codos en sus propias rodillas, con la cabeza algo baja.  
  
-Estamos muy cerca del final, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Dijo Matt sin mirarla.  
  
-¿Cerca... del final?- Amy empezó a ponerse nerviosa. -¿A qué te refieres? No irás a hacer ninguna locura...  
  
-¿Locura?- Ocultó su risa Matt. -Mm... algo así como estrellar este helicóptero en un centro urbano en hora punta...- Hubo un silencio en el que Amy se encogió de hombros, quizás algo asustada. -¡Ja,ja,ja! tonta, te equivocas de guerra, ahora que los Falling Stars nos tomamos unas vacaciones, lo que más me interesa no es cargarme políticos... sino tú.  
  
Amy se sobresaltó, no entendía qué quería decir, el por qué la había secuestrado, el motivo por el que cada vez se le acercaba más "No te acerques" pensó, "No me toques" murmuró cuando Matt la tomó por los hombros, sin embargo no era capaz de moverse.  
  
-¿Aún no lo entiendes?- Susurró Matt muy cerca de ella usando sus habilidades de seductor. -Si todo acabó me tendré que buscar una nueva identidad ¿que tal una buena? sólo contigo puedo sentirme como una buena persona, sólo si te quedas a mi lado puedo dejar atrás toda esta senda oscura contagiándome de lo buena que eres.  
  
-Matt,- Intentó resistirse al encanto de sus palabras. -sabes que yo quiero a Sonikku.  
  
-Pero él a ti no, ¿vas a quedarte sola toda tu vida por un amor imposible?  
  
Amy giró la cara cerrando los ojos diciendo una y otra vez "no te creo, no quiero creerte."  
  
-¿Acaso no fueron tus palabras textuales "pienso que no me quiere pero no me quiero dar por vencida"?  
  
-¡Sé que no tengo que escucharte!- Gritó Amy.  
  
-Es triste, pero te estás escuchando a ti misma...  
  
Tras aquello dio el último paso, apretó fuerte sus labios a los de ella, aprisionándola, traspasándole aquella sensación de que no tenía nada que perder.  
  
Y volvió a repetirlo.  
  
-Es que no me lo puedo creer... eres un desastre...  
  
Otro resoplido, Sonic se cruzó de brazos sentado en la cama de Tails, se le veía enfadado.  
  
-Venga, pero si sólo me despisté un momento...- Se excusó Arigata.  
  
-La culpa no es suya, ni siquiera tú puedes seguir su ritmo de compra.- Le echó en cara Tete-chin.  
  
-¿Y tú de qué lado se supone que estás? ¿no dices siempre que eres la friki nº1 de mí?  
  
-Pues sí, lo soy, pero eres tú el héroe, ¿ya se te olvidó por qué luchamos?  
  
Sonic se quedó callado, harto de que al final siempre todo el peso del mundo estuviese sobre sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Luchamos?- Repitió Rouge. -¿Se supone que eso me incluye a mí también?  
  
-Tú ahora estás de baja.- Le dijo Tails medio riendo.  
  
-Y tú también.- Le removió el flequillo Sonic.  
  
No sólo sobre él, solo no tendría el poder, si habían vencido a aquel grupo de terroristas había sido gracias a que todos habían ayudado, pero Matt era cosa suya, ya había ido demasiado lejos. Se disculpó a su manera, con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora.  
  
-Perdona, Arigata, es que no quiero más bajas.  
  
-Tete,- Le llamó la atención Arigata. -la baba.  
  
Tete-chin se ruborizó riendo tontamente, se puso a dar saltitos diciendo que es que Sonic era muy guapo y tenía que dibujarle, así que salió corriendo por la puerta como si hubiese menguado 10 años por lo menos.  
  
-¡Espera, no eres la única con derecho a ataques frikis!- Arigata salió corriendo tras ella. -¡Yo también quiero dibujar, nya!  
  
-Frikis...- Murmuró Sonic.  
  
-Ah... no es justo... ¿dónde están mis fans? Después de todo lo que hago y al final nadie me lo reconoce...- Se quejó Tails.  
  
Aquello llamó la atención de Sonic, que miró un momento a Rouge, como intentando tener algo de intimidad, pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta como si no le importase lo que hablaban.  
  
-Tails, sí que tienes fans y sí se te reconoce lo que haces.  
  
-Ya, claro, sé que no puedo ser un héroe como tú... pero a mi manera puedo ser yo.  
  
Sonic sonrió, parecía que el niño lo tenía todo bien claro y no necesitaba que se lo explicase.  
  
-Entonces ya sabes lo importante que eres, realmente no sé qué piensan los demás, pero yo confio en ti, sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea.  
  
-Gracias Sonic.- Aquello hizo que el kitsune sonriese, era importante para él escuchar aquello, que ya lo sabía, pero quería oirlo. -Bueno, pues ahora... sólo queda que traigas de vuelta a Amy.  
  
-¡Ja! la rutina de costumbre, la secuestran y yo la rescato, podrían ser más originales.  
  
Pero entre aquellas risas había cierto punto de intriga, Rouge les seguía escuchando y dudó un poco antes de meterse en la conversación.  
  
-A veces eres demasiado confiado.- Por fin habló la chica murciélago. -No sabes el peligro que corre realmente Amy con ellos.  
  
-El mismo que en cualquier otro secuestro.- Se puso en pie Sonic.  
  
-Ju, tú no sabes lo que pueden llegar a hacer las chicas por amor...- Se incorporó un poco Rouge.  
  
-En ese caso es Matt quien debe ir con cuidado... recuerda cómo quedó el último robot de Eggman que se puso entre ella y Sonic...- Rió Tails.  
  
-No me refería a eso. ¿Oyes, Sonic?- Le llamó la atención.  
  
-A mí nada, los culebrones los hablas con el cabeza de chorlito...  
  
-Muy gracioso...- Murmuró Rouge. -Si realmente te importa algo esa chica, más vale que vayas a buscarla lo más rápido posible, ¿es que acaso soy la única espía decente en esta empresa? que te den la información ¡YA!  
  
-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?- Se extrañó Tails. -Matt la besó, él no le hará daño...  
  
Y con aquella frase Sonic frunció el ceño instintivamente.  
  
-Justamente por eso, ya os contó Amy que él y Claws son amantes, ¿no?- Rouge tomó aire, se le pasó por la cabeza inconscientemente la imagen de Knuckles.  
  
-Así que es eso...- Sonic razonó. -Si Matt se interesa de verdad por Amy corre el peligro de que Claws la quiera quitar de en medio...  
  
-O ella también.- Pensó en voz alta Tails.  
  
"Ella" estaba algo pensativo, en verdad no había querido decir eso, sólo quería pensarlo, pero cuando se giró hacia Sonic y Rouge estos le miraban fíjamente, esperando una continuación, una explicación a aquel suspiro.  
  
-Claws no es la única...- Intentó decir Tails algo cansado ya. -Mimi, la otra chica, le ha escogido a él, creo que le quiere mucho, pero los demás aún no lo saben...  
  
-Em... Tails...- Comenzó a decir Rouge, pero se lo repensó poniendo una de sus risas más sarcásticas.- Pobrecito, ¿te has enamorado de ella? vaya y yo que pensé que sólo tenías ojitos para mí.  
  
Sonic la miró de reojo, con Tails ruborizado.  
  
-¡Qué dices!- Intentó defenderse el niño. -Soy muy joven para preocuparme por las chicas, ya ves cómo le va a Sonic... jugando todo el día al pilla-pilla con Amy.  
  
-Yo no juego...- Se defendió Sonic.  
  
En ese momento entró corriendo Noa por la puerta, miró por todos lados en la habitación, debajo de las camas, en los armarios, reparó en los personajes de la habitación y les preguntó:  
  
-¿Habéis visto a Knuckles?  
  
Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-vaya...- Vio que la interrogaban con la mirada, sobretodo Rouge. -Es que el pobre está muy tenso, así que le dije "Knuxie, mejor no te comas el coco, hace mucho que nos conocemos y si quieres podemos hacer como cuando éramos niños para liberar tensión..." entonces me dio un empujón, me dijo "tú la llevas" y salió corriendo... aún le ando buscando...  
  
-Ah... con razón antes dijo "pues que me encuentre"- Pensó en voz alta Sonic.  
  
-¡Pero lleva con esto varios días! aún no me conoce bien, se va a enterar cuando le pille...  
  
Y así como entró, salió corriendo de nuevo por la puerta.  
  
-¿Todos los hombres sois así de inmaduros siempre?- Preguntó Rouge.  
  
continuará... 


	12. Capítulo 11: castigar a los malos

Capítulo 11: Castigar a los malos  
  
Él era muy fuerte, ahora más que antes, cualquiera habría sucumbido, pero ella no, ella contaba con una fuerza mayor que cualquier poder otorgado por dioses o demonios, era la fuerza de su corazón, que mientras la besaba no para de fortalecerse pensando en todo aquello, en que sus sentimientos por Sonic eran mucho más poderosos que todo aquello, pasase el tiempo que pasase, aunque el viento se extinguiese, ella seguiría amándole por encima de todo. Fue un empujón salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón, apartando a Matt de ella, incluso él estaba sorprendido, pensó que si la obligaba un poco al principio tendría que dejarse hacer, podría convencerla de que juntos seguirían adelante a pesar de todo, pero aquel "NO" retumbó demasiado en él, le estaba rechazando. El erizo amarillento se quedó un momento en silencio en el suelo, se puso serio, la miró y dijo:  
  
-En ese caso... tendré que matarte...  
  
Amy se asustó, creó un martillo y le golpeó en la cabeza, él no supo esquivar los primeros golpes, pero luego la detuvo con la voz un poco diferente, como la de un niño que había hecho una travesura.  
  
-¡Ay, para ya, era broma!  
  
Se detuvo en seco, no tenía ninguna gracia, y dudó un poco antes de guardar el martillo.  
  
-Eres tonto...- Le dijo Amy sentándose de golpe en el suelo cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Jeje, que cara se te ha quedado... ya lo ves... como todo el mundo, si le buscas las cosquillas, hasta la más santa de las personas saca sus instintos más salvajes.  
  
-Esto no eran instintos salvajes, era defensa propia, supervivencia.  
  
-Instintos salvajes al fin y al cabo.  
  
Y otro momento de silencio así, sentados en el suelo, Matt de cualquier manera, ella más recogida, intentando olvidar aquel nuevo beso, sí quería ser besada, pero por Sonic, no por aquel que había hecho tanto daño. ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? ¿Por qué hacer sufrir tanto y ahora querer volverse bueno? Debía estar loco, al psiquiatra lo mandaba de cabeza, nada de prisiones estatales, a un hospital psiquiátrico.  
  
-¿Por qué le quieres?- Preguntó Matt con otra expresión, una que Amy no había visto nunca en él. -¿es porque es un héroe?  
  
-Ja...- Medio rió Amy. -Es un héroe y le admiro por ello... pero no es sólo eso, es su corazón, esa fuerza que me da para seguir adelante siempre sin rendirme nunca...  
  
-Es un héroe.- Cortó Matt. -Un jodido héroe, un famoso venido a más, lo mismo te enamoraste de él como si fuese un cantante, o mejor un actor, actúa día a día por sus fans, sólo ayuda si hay gente delante para que le vean.  
  
-Sonikku no actúa.- Se defendió ella.  
  
-Ya, claro... una vez me dijiste que realmente no le conocías, sólo sabes de él que es de Green Hill, pero ¿es realmente de ahí? ¿por qué nadie tiene datos de su pasado?  
  
-Porque no le gusta la prensa rosa... pero eso no tiene nada que ver ¿quién manda en los sentimientos? ¿quién decidió que cuando se me acerca me tenga que latir el corazón de esta manera? simplemente ocurrió, es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso como para buscarle explicación, y de todas formas ¿acaso te conozco a ti? confiaba en ti y fuiste tú el que traicionó nuestra amistad.- Amy hizo una pausa volviendo su mente al pasado. -No me respondiste... ¿por qué?  
  
-Ahora lo sabes, porque me gustas, no quería que estuvieses con ese odioso héroe.  
  
-¡Pero no es sólo eso!- Le gritó Amy. -¿por qué odias a Sonikku? ¿porque yo le quiero?  
  
-Ese es sólo un motivo, es un héroe, le odio, odio a todos los héroes que fingen ser los geniales salvadores a cambio de estancias gratuitas en hoteles o banquetes a costa de los impuestos que nosotros pagamos. Sólo son famosos, ya te lo he dicho.  
  
-Sonikku no es así, bueno, un poquito. ¿Qué tienes en contra de los héroes de verdad? estás confundiendo términos... yo... siempre he pensado que por muchos malos que haya en el mundo, en el fondo todos son buenos con malas experiencias. ¿Qué te pasó a ti?  
  
Matt giró la cara, había dado justo en el centro de la diana, una flecha que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, todo aquello lo había dejado atrás, lo había olvidado, pero Amy seguía insistente, quería saberlo, cómo había llegado a esa situación, quería encontrar de nuevo al Matt que ella pensaba había sido el original hacía mucho tiempo. Se acercó un poco a él.  
  
-Dímelo, cuéntame qué paso antes del odio, antes del crimen...- Le puso una mano en el hombro, no podía evitar ser compasiva con él, al fin y al cabo le alagaba el que se hubiese enamorado de ella.  
  
-Antes del crimen...- Repitió Matt haciendo memoria. -Antes... no les odiaba.  
  
Llegó el momento, Amy se volvió a sentar en frente de él, muy atenta, si quería que todo saliese bien tenía que solucionar aquello, si lo hubiese hecho antes quizás se habrían ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, se echó la culpa de nuevo, fue muy egoísta, ir con Matt y su grupo a desahogarse por Sonic, sin preocuparse realmente en que sabía que Matt perdió a sus padres de forma violenta y sabiendo que él le dijo que eso aún le hacía daño. "Qué egoísta fui... debí haberme dado cuenta antes"  
  
-¿Quieres convertirte en uno de mis generales?- Le preguntó Matt súbitamente.  
  
Sólo sus generales conocían la historia que iba a contarle a Amy, eso fue lo que le dio a entender a Amy. Ella esperaba que se la contase y aliviar aquello que le oprimía, así que asintió, pero a la par dijo que no esperase que luchase por él ni nada por el estilo.  
  
-No temas, tan sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo...  
  
Y empezó a contárselo, aquella sombra que le seguía desde que tenía 12 años, desde que murieron sus padres. Nunca fue un ejemplo de bondad, se consideraba a sí mismo el pobre niño rico, así que decidió hacer lo que quería en contra de todo lo que ordenaban los mayores, su padre era presidente de una empresa y debía mantener la compostura, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Su infancia la pasó gamberreando con los que él consideró eran sus amigos, aunque le dejasen ir con ellos sólo por la subvención que proporcionaba a la banda.  
  
-Tú no te acordarás porque eras muy pequeña cuando ocurrió, pero en aquellos tiempos aquel incidente tuvo bastante repercusión...  
  
En todos los periódicos apareció la noticia de la muerte del presidente de la empresa junto a su familia en un incendio en su mansión de madrugada.  
  
-"El presidente de Bigstar fallece en un incendio, según cree la policía provocado."  
  
-Pero tú te salvaste,- Le cortó Amy. -¿por qué no dijiste nada?  
  
-Obvio, yo provoqué el incendio.  
  
Amy se echó un poco hacia atrás, entendía por qué no existía nada referente a su nombre actual, sí que recordaba vagamente algo sobre una empresa llamada Bigstar, aunque ahora el presidente era otro, no el propio Bigstar. De todas formas le asustó la forma en la que contaba los hechos, sin expresión alguna, al menos en principio, durante ese descanso en silencio fue cambiando gradualmente hasta que su faz reflejó cierto desprecio.  
  
-Aquel día,- Continuó. -había llegado un "héroe" a la ciudad, yo ni le conocía, pero al parecer hacía años había salvado al mundo o algo así, la cuestión es que vino a mi casa para hablar con mi padre. Ese mismo día mi padre y yo volvimos a discutir.  
  
Matt tomó aire, una vez más había salido de su casa dando un portazo, un crío insensato de 12 años desbocado dispuesto a vengarse con alguna trastada, en esta ocasión algo que había visto en la televisión, aprovechando que se encontraba el héroe en la ciudad. Fabricó un cóctel molotov ayudado por sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casa de madrugada él solo, lanzó aquel explosivo y mientras comenzaba a arder corrió a buscar al héroe. Ahí las cosas se torcieron, las palabras del héroe exactas fueron "lo has provocado tú, apañatelas tú, déjame dormir que mañana tengo que rodar un anuncio" y luego fue demasiado tarde.  
  
-¡Ese no era un héroe ni era nada!- Se quejó Amy. -Hay farsantes, pero también hay héroes de verdad...  
  
-A él le consideraban "héroe de verdad" pero ya no caeré más, ahora hago las cosas por mí mismo, y si he de matar uno a uno a estos farsantes lo haré y disfrutaré con ello.  
  
Amy no sabía cómo hacérselo entender, estaba equivocado, Sonic no era así, había salvado mucha gente en las sombras, sin reconocimiento, simplemente lo hizo, pero Matt estaba completamente convencido de aquello.  
  
-Joder...- Exclamó Matt. -Mi padre puede que se lo mereciese, vi a mi madre llorar muchas veces por una amante que había tenido él, pero mi madre... mi hermana pequeña... ellas no lo merecían- Comenzó a hablar más de lo que había hecho con sus generales. -Aquel falso héroe debió hacerlo al menos por ellas.  
  
-Pero todo eso no justifica lo que has hecho desde entonces, tomaste un mal camino.  
  
-El único camino que tenía delante.- Le corrigió él. -Una vez te has ensuciado dejas de ser bueno, el resto viene solo, pasas de robar en tiendas a golpear a la gente, de ahí a matar sólo hay un paso, incluso llegas a acostumbrarte, lo más irónico es que hasta que le rompí la pierna a Sonic no me habían pillado. Así de bien está la justicia, yo que soy el malo, yo que merezco un castigo, no son capaces de dármelo, y sin embargo está yendo a la cárcel gente inocente que no tiene dinero para pagarse un buen abogado.  
  
-Eso es ley, no justicia, ¿y que es eso de "soy el malo y merezco un castigo"? ¿de verdad piensas que has hecho mal? si piensas eso es que no eres tan malo.- Nuevamente se acercó a él, le acarició la mejilla. -¿Acaso has hecho todo esto para que te castiguen? ¿para aliviarte de lo que pasó aquella noche?  
  
-Les odio.- Matt cerró los ojos.  
  
Caminaba algo cabizbajo, realmente no se había parado a pensar en ello, ya había visto lo que eran capaces de hacer, casi matan a Tails, intentaba no pensar en lo que le podía pasar a Amy si Claws decidía tomarla como rival en amores.  
  
-Pero ella me quiere a mí...- Pensó en voz alta Sonic.  
  
-¡Eh, hola Sonic!- Le llamó la atención una eriza amarilla de pelo castaño.  
  
-¡The Eva! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sonic se asombró.  
  
-Pues según me ha dicho Knuckles... "correr el mismo peligro que vosotros con la panda de frikis que se ha reunido aqu" aunque creo que exagera un poco, Arigata lo que quería que les diese clases de dibujo o algo así.  
  
-Jaja, es que dibujas genial.- Sonic hizo el gesto con la mano de ok.  
  
-¿Sí, de verdad? pues me anima mucho que me digan esas cosas...- Le miró un momento. -Hablando de animados... tú no lo pareces mucho.  
  
-Vaya... ¿tanto me has dibujado que te conoces de memoria todas mis expresiones?- Sonic hizo una pausa. -Supongo que ya lo sabes a estas alturas, ¿no?  
  
-Tete-chin me dijo algo de que Amy corría un gran peligro o algo así.  
  
Sonic se apoyó con la espalda en la pared.  
  
-Si le pasa algo... nunca me lo había planteado en serio.- Demasiada presión, demasiada angustia oprimiéndole el corazón en ese momento. -Tengo que protegerla.  
  
-Sonic...- La expresión de la chica era triste.  
  
Y aquella cara extrañó a Sonic un momento, él estaba triste, sí, pero tampoco era para que ella se pusiese con aquel gesto, o al menos no lo entendió hasta que ella al acercarse y pasar su mano por la cara del erizo azul recogió ¿lágrimas? ni se había dado cuenta, estaba llorando, nunca había llorado delante de nadie, apoyó una mano sobre una pierna y con la otra intentó deshacerse de aquellas debilidades, extrañamente sin éxito, por cada una de la que se liberaba otras ocupaban su lugar.  
  
-Perdona Eva, estoy en "esos días"- Se burló Sonic de una de las frases que usaba Tete-chin.  
  
-Jaja, tonto, venga, ahora recomponte y trae a Amy, que Arigata dice que no se quiere quedar sin trabajo en el club de fans de Amy.  
  
Sonic rió un momento, se puso derecho, sacudió la cabeza librándose al fin de las saladas lágrimas, dando un par de palmadas en su cara y relajandose, "mente despejada" pensó. Salió corriendo haciendo un gesto heróico a modo de despedida pensando "estas lágrimas son mi castigo".  
  
continuará... 


	13. Capítulo 12: Chicas complicadas

Capítulo 12: Chicas complicadas.

Se infiltró en la base de Tails como sólo él sabía hacer. Como un profesional llegó hasta donde descansaban Rouge y el kitsune, justo en ese momento dormidos, solos e indefensos, así que entró con pasos sigilosos acercándose hasta las camillas. Echó un leve vistazo al niño, seguidamente desvió la vista de él hacia la otra camilla, quedándose un momento inmóvil ante Rouge, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrir los ojos desperezándose.  
-Hola.- Saludó Rouge en un bostezo. -¿Cuándo has vuelto?  
El erizo negro no respondió, esperó un poco.  
-Hace poco que estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien?- Su tono sereno sonó por lo bajo, no quería despertar al niño de la otra camilla.  
Rouge intentó incorporarse pero no pudo, notó que el efecto de los calmantes era ahora más débil.  
-Ya ves, dormirse en los rayos uva hacen un efecto "parrilla".- Bromeó Rouge intentando ocultar un gesto de dolor.  
-No te muevas, no estás en condiciones...- Shadow se sentó a su lado. -Al parecer habéis organizado una buena en mi ausencia...  
-Oh, perdona, la próxima vez que alguien intente cargarse a los héroes serás el primero en saberlo ¿piensas que tienes la exclusiva en eso?- Medio rió Rouge. -Aunque ha sido divertido ver a Sonic histérico con tantos frikis detrás suya... unos para pedirle un autógrafo y otros para acabar con él... misterioso el camino del friki...  
Shadow soltó uno de sus "hum" de risas contenidas.  
-¿Y tú qué? según tengo entendido te dio una paliza un niñato...  
-No me rebajes... era el hijo de un youko... y tampoco me empleé a fondo.- Rouge giró la cara.  
-Lo sé, el hijo de aquella amiga tuya, ¿verdad?- Se le anticipó Shadow.  
-Hiciste los deberes después de todo...  
Shadow rió de nuevo, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.  
-Tú me has dado apoyo siempre, si necesitas que haga algo por ti...- Dijo Shadow en tono más bajo.  
-Quiero irme a casa...- La proposición de Rouge le pilló por sorpresa. -No quiero estar aquí, éste no es mi sitio, con los héroes y los frikis... estoy aquí porque me trajo el equidna.  
-¿Quién se rebaja ahora?- Le cortó de nuevo Shadow. -Tienes derecho a estar aquí con los héroes.  
Pero la mirada débil de Rouge acabó de convencerle, cuidadosamente la cogió en brazos y la mantuvo así un momento, con sus ojos cerrados, los abrió.  
-¿No te echará en falta Knuckles?- le preguntó por último a Rouge.  
-Lo entenderá, ya nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión... ¿cómo has sabido lo que ha pasado?  
-Je, Ari me envió un mensaje al móvil.  
Y un último brillo iluminó suavemente la estancia antes de desaparecer en el chaos control.

Sentadas la una al lado de la otra, habían estado hablando pero ahora ya no, habían escuchado un poco de la conversación de Amy y Matt, y aunque Claws había querido ir a convertir a Amy en un colador, Mimi la detuvo. Después de un rato la olla exprés de Claws parecía ligeramente apaciguada.  
-A Amy,- Rompió el hielo Mimi de nuevo. -parece que Matt le tiene mucha consideración.  
-No sé por qué, cuando dijo que la tendríamos de prisionera para hacerle daño al héroe no le creí.- Contestó Claws.  
Mimi negó con la cabeza dándole la razón, ella tampoco le había creído, la forma con la que había hablado de ella, de capturarla, de traerla con ellos, era algo diferente.  
-Je, je- Rió un poco Mimi. -Recuerdo que cuando fingíamos ser un grupo de amigos normales, Matt siempre andaba tonteando con ella.  
-Pero entonces también fingía que era mi novio.- Claws ni la miró.  
Otra vez silencio, sólo el ruido del helicóptero avanzando hacia su nueva destinación, su nueva misión, porque Matt lo había prometido, irían a buscar a Andrew, de una forma un tanto especial, si traían al youko hasta ellos y a la vez atraían a Sonic con el cebo de Amy podrían enfrentarles, un plan algo peligroso, no sabían si Sonic realmente podría con el youko, aunque si había sido capaz de salvar el mundo tantas veces iban a aprovechar su factor "héroe" para ellos mismos.  
-No lo creo, nosotros solos podríamos con ese tipo.- Dijo Claws confiada. -No necesitamos a esa niñata con nosotros, ni al erizo azul, ni al equidna...- Un aire de desprecio quedó prendido en aquel lugar al pronunciar "equidna".  
-Oh, vamos, ¿de qué te preocupas? Matt cumplirá su parte, podrás vengarte de Knuckles en su debido momento.  
Claws dejó ir un resoplido.  
-Y encima ahora a añadir a Amy a la lista.- Murmuró Claws.  
-¿Acabarás con ella también?  
-Se acerca demasiado a MI líder.  
-Tú realmente no fingías.- Mimi dejó de mirarla.  
Claws no entendió en un principio, sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia ella preguntándole a qué venía eso. Mimi siguió como estaba, sonrió levemente, ella misma había fingido ser una cría de 8 años, lo recordaba divertido porque ella nunca había podido ser una "cría", supuso que entonces si ella había disfrutado, todos lo habían hecho, llegando a cuestionarse por sus acciones, pensando en lo bien que estarían como en aquella época dorada de risas y salidas.  
-Matt y tú no sois sólo amantes.- Le echó en cara, era obvio que lo sabía.  
Se hizo la despistada, como si no fuese con ella, como si lo que acababa de decir su compañera no tuviese sentido ni significado.  
-Yo también le quiero.- Confesó Mimi.  
Y aquello sí logró captar su atención, se sorprendió por la facilidad con que lo dijo, a ella le estaba costando mucho aceptar sus propios sentimientos, no quería hacerse ilusiones puesto que Matt había dejado bien claro siempre que serían sólo amantes, y ahora que se estaba interesando por Amy se sentía destruida, todo su odio y toda su rabia se concentraban en su venganza.  
-Desde que empezamos me han pasado muchas cosas por la cabeza, pero nada tan intenso como ahora, me he replanteado toda mi vida.- Y aunque Claws no la entendió continuó. ya me decidí, quiero detener esto, volver a ir por la calle sin temor a que me atrapen, volver a reír como entonces...  
-Idiota, no puedes volver atrás en el tiempo, puede que sea la única, pero yo no puedo reconocer que esa temporada fuese tan buena, era todo una farsa, una estratagema y el líder siempre la usó para su beneficio...- Le cortó Claws. -Dices que quieres detener "esto" pero es demasiado tarde, si cae uno de nosotros caeremos todos ¿entiendes? estamos juntos en esto.  
-No me refería a eso, no voy a traicionaros, sólo intento pensar qué hacer cuando esto acabe, porque vale, vamos a buscar a Andru, ¿y después? nuestro grupo está deshecho y nosotros no podemos volver a nuestros lugares de origen.  
-Pero ya ves cómo van las cosas... Matt también parece querer empezar de cero... con "esa".  
Mimi se giró muy decidida hacia Claws.  
-Será la última vez, ¿vale? no dejaremos que Amy nos lo quite.  
Contagiándose de la decisión de Mimi, Claws asintió, la verdad era que Mimi aunque quería a Matt prefería que estuviese con Claws, a ella dentro de lo que cabía era su amiga y no iba a permitir que aquella pija rosada se llevase de su lado a su líder.  
-¡Ey, chicas! ¿qué andáis maquinando en secretitos?- Saltó Matt desde detrás del asiento de ellas.  
Las agarró a cada una por la cabeza apretándolas ligeramente a modo cariñoso, sin duda estaba de buen humor.  
-¡Para ya! qué contento estás... ¿acaso la prisionera tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo?- Medio bromeó, medio intentó averiguar Mimi.  
-Jaja.- Matt dio un salto por encima del asiento y se sentó entre ellas. -En eso me ha dado calabazas, pero no me rindo fácilmente. Le he hablado un poco de nuestra próxima misión y está dispuesta a convencer al héroe de que venza al youko. Pan comido, Sonic se encarga del tipo ese, nosotros nos llevamos a Andru y fin de la historia.  
-Lo pones demasiado sencillo... eso me da miedo.- Se burló Mimi.  
-¿Y si el youko se carga al héroe?- le miró de reojo Claws.  
-Oh, pues igualmente nos llevamos a Andru mientras luchan y si se lo carga hacemos una fiesta...- Respondió Matt.  
Los tres rieron un momento antes de que Mimi le preguntase sobre sus planes con Amy, qué iba a pasar después de eso, aunque Matt no quiso responder, un momento de silencio que le hizo dudar, pensando en algo que le había dicho Amy hacía un momento "es que los chicos sois tontos y no os dais cuenta de cuándo una chica os va detrás", sentía que con Amy a su lado podía ser bueno, pero con aquello último se quedó mirando a Claws, quizás ella se tomase su relación más en serio que él, realmente pensó en la razón que le había llevado a seguir aquel camino oscuro que había tomado, el que según él fue el único camino, todos le apoyaban en aquello, Claws siempre le apoyó la primera, incondicional, obedeciéndole. Finalmente sonrió dulcemente como aquella vez, esa sonrisa tierna que siempre lograba ruborizar a Claws, que desvió la mirada tímidamente pensando que debían hacer algo pronto, no quería perderle, no quería que sonriese así a nadie más.  
-Bueno, pues si al final Amy nos va a echar una mano... creo que le debo una disculpa... o algo así.- Fingió.  
-Te acompaño.- Dijo Mimi.  
Y Matt se quedó sentado, absorto en sus pensamientos de nuevo, la conocía demasiado bien, aquello le daba mala espina, pero así como comenzó a levantarse oyó un grito, a Mimi llamarle. Saltó a la parte trasera, vio a Mimi tirar del brazo de Claws, la puerta lateral estaba abierta, Claws entraba en el helicóptero.  
-Pero... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Interrogó Matt.  
-La loca esa, dijo algo así como "no dejaré que le hagáis daño a mi Sonikku por mi culpa" y ha saltado.- Sonó la voz de Claws muy natural.  
Matt miró a Mimi.  
-Claws intentó detenerla pero ha saltado...- Respondió Mimi a la mirada de Matt.  
Rápidamente, Matt se asomó, estaban sobrevolando un bosque.  
-Tenemos que bajar a buscarla.  
-¡Ahora ya da igual!- Gritó Claws, se abrazó a él tan fuerte que Matt no lograba que le soltase. -No puede haber sobrevivido, si el erizo piensa que la tenemos podemos seguir adelante con el plan sin que nada cambie.  
-Haz el favor de soltarme, ¿no entiendes lo que podría llegar a pasar si Sonic se entera de esto?- Matt notó el abrazo de Claws más flojo hasta que se separó de él con la cabeza baja. -Ese tipo es capaz de usar las esmeraldas del caos, los superpoderes siempre se han regido por las emociones, si se cabrea lo suficiente podría destruirnos a todos de un solo golpe.  
-O quizá no...- Pensó en voz alta Mimi.

Salió de la base de Tails, llevaba consigo las Chaos Emeralds, algo le decía que debía llevarlas con él y se alegró de que el grupo de frikis le hubiesen ayudado a buscarlas, el trabajo en equipo siempre era más relajado y gratificante. Se detuvo antes de salir del recinto, pensando que eso lo tenía que hacer él solo. Fue a dar otro paso y un haz de luz rojo pasó por su lado casi atropellándole, un niño equidna se escondió detrás de una gran roca.  
-¿Knuckles?- Se extrañó Sonic.  
Corriendo detrás estaba una niña loba, una niña erizo y una niña gata. En cuanto pasaron por su lado, Sonic cogió de la parte trasera de la camisa a la niña erizo, que en el aire seguía corriendo y riendo.  
-Em... Tete-chin... ¿se puede saber qué hacéis?- Preguntó Sonic con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¡Chibi Emeralds!- Gritó Chibi Tete-chin sonriendo y alzando una joya como las Chaos Emeralds pero algo más pequeñas.  
-¡Ah, me han pillado!- Gritó una voz infantil.  
Chibi Knuckles salió de detrás de la roca con la loba enganchada al cuello y con la gata intentando cazar la peluda cola de la loba. Sonic sacudió la cabeza, cogió la Chibi Emerald de Tete-chin.  
-¡Chibi Control!- Gritó el erizo azul.  
Todos volvieron a sus edades actuales, Noa, al verse agarrada al equidna dio un bote ruborizada.  
-Ahhh, Tete... ¿qué has hecho?- Tartamudeó la loba.  
Arigata corría alrededor de todos gritando "otra vez".  
-¿No ibais a pintar con The Eva?- Preguntó el erizo.  
-¡¿The Eva está aquí?!- Se oyó otra voz.  
Kewing comenzó a correr de un lado a otro tan rápido como Sonic dejando un haz de luz verde detrás de él buscándola por todos lados. Sonic comenzó a correr antes de que le entrase la vena friki a Tete-chin y se le echase encima, vio que detrás suya también corría Knuckles.  
-Voy a buscar a Amy.- Explicó el erizo.  
-Te acompaño, cualquier cosa con tal de descansar un poco de este grupo de fanáticas...

continuará...


	14. Capítulo 13: Un nuevo compañero

Capítulo 13: Un nuevo compañero  
  
Aterrizaron, a partir de ahí tenían que seguir a pie, en dirección a la cueva maldita, donde tantas veces había ido Matt a invocar al youko, pero esa vez iba a ser distinta, la serenidad que había mantenido en su interior siempre comenzaba a desaparecer, era como un presentimiento, como si algo obligatoriamente fuese a salir mal, y por una vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mimi al verle tan pensativo.  
-¿Eh? nada... pensaba que ojalá supiese invocar sólo a Andru...- Pero sonrió y le acarició la cabeza removiéndole el pelo.  
-¡Ah!- Mimi sacudió la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos. -Estás muy cariñoso últimamente.  
-Perdona.- Matt giró la cara un momento.  
-No, si no pasa nada, me gusta.- Mimi sonrió. -Es como tener un hermano mayor.  
Le había costado tanto decir aquello, fingiendo durante tanto tiempo que no eran nada, que no había ningún tipo de relación en el grupo, que no eran amigos, pero ahora se había atrevido, entendía aquella época de cambios mejor que nadie, y se alegró de ver que Matt la miraba confuso un momento para luego sonreír.  
-Dejad de hacer los tontos y vamos.- Les llamó Claws limpiando sus garras metálicas y guardándolas en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta.  
Sabían que les habían estado siguiendo para informar al erizo azul, su plan iba sobre ruedas, aunque no habían encontrado a Amy, si es que aún seguía viva, cosa que tenía muy preocupado a Matt, intentaba que no se le notase, pero era obvio que le importaba. Mimi les miró de reojo.  
-Voy a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento, esperadme aquí.- Propuso la pequeña fenec.  
Miró a Claws y salió corriendo. Ella parecía entender lo que había querido dar a entender, que les dejaba solos, cosa que Matt no entendió bien, no encontraba necesaria aquella acción aún.  
-A lo mejor va a ver si encuentra a Amy...- Pensó en voz alta Matt.  
Apretando los puños la equidna maldijo interiormente a la chica rosa, miró a Matt con rabia, intentó serenarse, respiró hondo, no fue capaz de decirle nada, a cambio se acercó mucho a él, cogiéndole desprevenido puso sus manos en la cara de él, le giró hacia ella y le besó. Matt se extrañó mucho, se separó de ella agitando la cabeza.  
-¿Qué haces? éste no es el momento ni el lugar.  
Pero ella le ignoró, se sacó el abrigo, se le volvió a acercar y haciendo uso de su fuerza se aferró a su cuello sin dejarle escapar, besándole de nuevo, no le dejaba hablar ni moverse, apretándole contra un árbol para cortarle la escapatoria. Matt cerró fuerte los ojos apretando más sus manos en los brazos de ella, los abrió de golpe y usó la fuerza que le había dado el youko para sacársela de encima tirándola violentamente contra el suelo sin ser consciente de su fuerza.  
-¡He dicho que basta!- Le gritó.  
No se había dado muy fuerte, pero la había rechazado, y eso sí que dolía realmente, se medio reincorporó pero quedó sentada en el suelo, agarrando su brazo bueno que ahora le dolía, no quiso ni mirarle, incluso por un instante le odió, intentaba aguantar, pero no fue capaz, se echó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca. Matt notó algo desquebrajarse dentro de él, rápidamente se puso a su lado.  
-¡Perdona, no quería hacerte daño! aún no soy consciente de la fuerza que tengo, lo siento, de verdad.- Y aunque apoyó una rodilla a su lado no fue capaz de tocarla, acercó su mano hasta ella y volvió atrás.  
Pero Claws siguió llorando girándole la cara, pensó que era un idiota porque aún no se había dado cuenta de por qué lloraba, y ella también una idiota por no ser capaz de dejar de llorar.  
-Venga, Cal, lo siento, deja de llorar.- No sabía cómo consolarla ni cómo tocarla o cogerla.- No llores...  
-¡Idiota!- Gritó al fin Claws. -¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ella? ¿todo este tiempo juntos no ha significado nada para ti?  
Claws se abrazó a sí misma bajando la cabeza, siguió llorando. Matt se la quedó mirando, lo había entendido, Amy tenía razón, no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, eso le entristeció, se sintió tan mal en ese momento viéndola llorar, que deseó que nunca más llorase así.  
-Lo siento...- Repitió el erizo.  
Sabía que por mucho que lo dijese, ella no iba a dejar de llorar, él mejor que nadie sabía que cuando las lágrimas querían salir no había fuerza divina ni demoniaca que lo evitase, así que sólo pudo sentarse a su lado viendo cómo iba disminuyendo la luz del día.  
-No sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti...- Pareció más calmada Claws mirando al frente. -¿Para qué perseguimos al youko? tenemos un demonio aquí mismo.- Aunque el enfado aún no se le había pasado.  
"No te lo negar" pensó Matt girando un poco la cara.  
-He mentido, he engañado, he matado a "inocentes" por ti, me manché las manos de sangre y en ocasiones fue la mía propia la que se derramó.- Puso una de sus manos delante de ella misma. -Sólo quería que siguieses sujetándome... parecías saber lo que necesitaba, que sólo con seguirte conseguiría mi objetivo.- Volvió a poner su mano donde estaba rodeando sus piernas, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas encogidas. -No me sorprende que este sea el final, por todo lo que hemos hecho arderemos en el infierno y ni siquiera eso me asusta.  
-¡Venga ya! no digas eso.- Le cortó Matt.  
-¿Por qué no? es la verdad, vi tanta maldad a mi alrededor de pequeña que me hice como ellos en vez de rebelarme, fui una cobarde y ahora pago por ello.  
-Eh, no te pongas así, no eres tan mala como quieres aparentar, en el fondo todos somos buenos...- Matt se acercó un poco a ella.  
-¡No hables como ella!- Le dio un empujón. -La odio...  
Matt se volvió a sentar como estaba, serio, pensativo, la volvió a mirar.  
-Amy no saltó del helicóptero, ¿verdad?  
-¿Saltar?- Claws rió un poco disimulando una lágrima que aún vagabundeaba por su rostro. -La muy imbécil, aún estando acorralada entre nosotras y el vacío andaba diciendo "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien", me dio tanta rabia, quise arrancarle con mis garras aquella expresión de su bonita cara...  
-¿Cal?- Le llamó la atención al ver que se había callado. -¿La tiraste?  
-...No pude...- Claws se puso seria. -Me volví cobarde de nuevo... como cuando murió mi hermano, sólo pude ver cómo Knuckles le lanzaba por el borde de la isla flotante. Sé que mi hermano no iba en son de paz precisamente, pero no hacía falta que le matase, por eso al ver a Amy caer quise ayudarla, pero no llegué a tiempo...  
-¿Qué pasó?- Interrogó Matt.  
Pero no le dijo nada más, silenció su corazón cerrando los ojos hasta que Matt se levantó. Ya había caído la oscuridad sobre ellos y la brisa comenzaba a colarse por las rendijas del traje de Claws.  
-De verdad pensé...- Pensaba en voz alta Claws. -que podíamos ser "algo más", al fin y al cabo tú me salvaste aquella vez... y ahora me quedo sola... otra vez...  
Notó su abrigo rodeándola.  
-No estás sola, comenzamos esto juntos y lo acabaremos juntos...- Sonó la voz de Matt a su espalda.  
Claws se quiso dar la vuelta pero él no la dejó, la rodeó con los brazos cariñosamente.  
-Matty... yo...  
-Shh... no digas nada, dame tiempo, deja que lo piense, y entonces ya podrás decírlemlo.- Terminó la conversación Matt.

Caía, lo estaba viendo, viviendo, la distancia parecía inmensa entre el helicóptero y el suelo, no podía reaccionar, se le cayeron las lágrimas al ver que no era capaz ni de gritar el nombre de su héroe. Apretó los dientes al notar el roce de las ramas de los árboles, pero no sintió nada más, ni dolor, abrió un ojo pero no vio nada, todo estaba oscuro, ella era la única luz hasta que por su lado pasó a toda velocidad un haz azul de luz, se llenó por dentro de alegría y esperanza intentando seguirle, pero cuando se detuvo, Sonic no la miró, miraba al frente, allí esperando estaba Matt. Amy intentó detenerles, pero no la veían, no podían oírla, era todo tan frustrante que quiso gritar, y gritó, tan fuerte que pareció retumbar por entera su visión, cayó de rodillas con un dolor agudo en el brazo, sin poder moverlo, casi sin respirar, sintió otros pequeños golpes, no tan fuertes, pero volvió a gritar con el dolor de su brazo que de nuevo le dolía mucho. Alzó su vista y le vio, su héroe, el erizo azul sonriendo, la tomó en brazos y ella se aferró con su brazo bueno a él con tal fuerza que le pareció real, incluso lloró susurrando su nombre "Sonikku". De repente aquella visión desapareció y con ella Sonic, Amy sintió que caía de los brazos del erizo azul, intentó ponerse derecha gritando.  
-No te levantes.- Oyó una voz a su lado acompañada de unas manos que se posaban en sus hombros para recostarla de nuevo.  
Aquello comenzaba a parecer real, veía borroso en un principio y no supo contestar las preguntas del que estaba a su lado.  
-¿Me oyes? ¿cuántos dedos ves?- Puso dos dedos delante de ella.  
-Dos...- Dijo débilmente Amy.  
Amy puso su mano sobre el brazo que le dolía, lo tenía entablillado.  
-Te has roto el brazo.- Aclaró la voz.  
Comenzó a ver más claro, pareció un brillo dorado al principio, y de verdad deseó que fuese Super Sonic, pero a medida que parpadeaba pudo distinguir a un erizo amarillo claro brillante, parecía bastante más mayor que Sonic.  
-¿Quién eres?- Susurró Amy.  
-Me llamo Takeshi.- Sonrió el erizo dulcemente.  
-Yo soy...- Comenzó Amy.  
-Amy Rose, lo sé, como para no conocerte...- Rió Takeshi.  
Aquel erizo amarillo de ojos verdes se presentó ante ella como el mayor seguidor de Sonic, como un "megafriki".  
-Uh... te llevarías bien con Tete-chin...- Murmuró Amy.  
-Jaja, conozco su web... pse... no está mal... pero yo soy más friki.  
Aquello hizo reír a Amy, cosa que le recordó que le dolía el brazo, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar qué había pasado. Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, le explicó que la vio caer, que tuvo suerte de las ramas de los árboles que frenaron su caída, igualmente a parte del brazo roto tenía algunas contusiones por el cuerpo y la cabeza, y rozaduras por un tobillo.  
-¿No habría sido mejor llevarme a un hospital?- Interrumpió Amy.  
-Estamos en medio de la nada.  
En medio del bosque para ser más exactos, no llegaba hasta ahí ninguna ambulancia y el camino era demasiado largo hasta la ciudad más cercana, no habría llegado viva, de todas formas le explicó que él trabajaba en un hospital, que podía estar tranquila. Amy suspiró aliviada, le dio las gracias sonriendo.  
-¿Y qué eres? ¿enfermero? ¿médico?- Interrogó al friki.  
-Cocinero.  
En ese momento se le heló la sangre.  
-Eh, tranquila, también ayudo cuando falta personal, soy del voluntariado...  
-No sé por qué, eso no me consuela mucho... a saber... ahora que estoy indefensa si te querrás aprovechar de mí... con lo mayor que eres...- Amy le miró con desconfianza haciéndose la víctima.  
-Qué dices... no soy tan mayor... acabo de cumplir los 30.  
-¡Oh, yo te hacía más joven! ¡eres un viejo! (como Tete-chin)  
Takeshi se puso en plan infantil a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo que no era viejo. Amy rió más despreocupada.  
  
continuará...


	15. Capítulo 14: Cotilleos del pasado

Capítulo 14: Cotilleos del pasado.

Ya estaba todo oscuro, al igual que Matt y su grupo habían acampado el erizo azul había hecho lo mismo. Knuckles bajó del árbol al que se había subido.  
-Si la información que tienes es buena, podemos estar allí a media mañana.- Dijo Knuckles acercándose a Sonic. -¿Me estás escuchando?- Le llamó la atención.  
Sonic removía con un palo el fuego sin hacerle mucho caso, sin alzar la vista le respondió.  
-Sí, ¿qué esperas que diga?  
Knuckles se rascó la cabeza.  
-No sé, un plan, tú eres el héroe.  
-Eso no es novedad.- Calló un momento y se puso a reír.  
Sentándose en una roca que había puesto frente a él, el equidna intentó que Sonic dejase de reír para que le explicase el chiste.  
-Nada, me acordaba de la última acampada en grupo... cuando a Amy le dio por contar una historia de terror y acabasteis tú y Tails sin dormir en toda la noche, vaya ojeras teníais por la mañana...  
-¡Yo no tenía miedo! pero como Tails no podía dormir me mantuvo despierto, con tanto castañeo de sus dientes no se podía pegar ojo.- Se defendió Knuckles.  
-Pues en la próxima acampada la historia la cuentas tú, pero nada de batallitas con Rouge que luego Amy se pone en plan pesado.- Alzó la vista al fin.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- No pilló Knuckles la broma de Sonic.  
sí, ya sabes, historietas de Rouge y tú, cuerpo a cuerpo...  
El equidna se ruborizó negando con la cabeza, puso un gesto enfadado y le dijo que no le gustaba que se pusiese en ese plan con él.  
-¿Qué plan?- Rió Sonic.  
-De "adolescente prepotente super-hormonado"- le sacó burla a Sonic.  
-Soy un adolescente ¿cómo quieres que me porte?- Pensó un poco. -Así se deberían portar todos los adolescentes, no tener nuestras responsabilidades ni intentar matar a nadie.  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Knuckles chocó sus puños.  
-¿Qué demonios pretende Matt?- Notó que Sonic le miraba extrañado. -Vamos, sabemos que Eggman quiere conquistar el mundo, sabiendo de qué va la cosa es más fácil... pero Matt, ¿qué tiene planeado? ¿conquistar? no parece tener esa intención, ha dejado atrás a su grupo de seguidores y ni le ha importado ¿qué quiere entonces?  
-Hacerme sufrir.- Cortó Sonic respondiendo a su pregunta, Knuckles calló pero esperó una explicación. -Es verdad, piensa en ello, ¿recuerdas cómo empezó todo esto?  
-Matt... te rompió una pierna.- Hizo memoria Knuckles de aquel momento, de cuando llegó y a base de mamporros alejó a los atacantes de su amigo.  
-Incluso antes de eso, se hizo "amigo" de Amy para montarlo todo de forma que pareciese que me había traicionado, te aseguro que la traición de un amigo duele de verdad.- Sonic miró arriba, al cielo estrellado.  
Y a base de recuerdos, a Knuckles se le pasó por la mente aquellas ocasiones en las que víctima de algún engaño se había enfrentado a Sonic.  
-¿Y yo?- Preguntó seriamente Knuckles.  
Sonic le miró un momento, sonrió.  
-A ti no te lo tengo en cuenta.- Le dio con el puño en el hombro a Knuckles, pero sin fuerza. -Eres un cabeza de chorlito, no es culpa tuya, además, darse palos de vez en cuando mantiene en forma...  
-Idiota.- Le miró de reojo Knuckles. -Pero de todas formas, es algo muy extraño, lo suyo habría sido llamarte por teléfono por lo menos y decirte "jódete que tengo a tu novia" o algo así.  
-Ya he barajado la posibilidad de que le hayan hecho daño.  
Knuckles se sorprendió con aquella afirmación, quizás ocultaba su preocupación con aquel carácter sereno que presentaba en las situaciones límite, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a oírle decir nada más.

La madrugada inundaba la casa de forma sigilosa, dejaba al descubierto aquellos sonidos que normalmente no oímos durante el día, como la suave brisa moviendo las hojas de los arbustos o el ruido de la madera de los muebles que tantas veces había asustado a los niños por la noche. Amy miraba al techo, no podía dormir, no podía evitar darle vueltas a todo. Claws, que en un principio le pareció la "más mala" intentó ayudarla cuando cayó del helicóptero ¿por qué? aún había muchas cosas que no entendía, ahora era el mejor momento para creer firmemente en aquello de que en el fondo todo el mundo tiene algo de bueno, yin-yan, se había hecho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en ella. Se incorporó y quedó sentada en la cama, intentó mover un poco su brazo herido, pero le dolía demasiado para ello, se colocó un pañuelo para mantenerlo en su sitio y se levantó, notó que también le dolía un poco el tobillo y una pierna, le rozaban las magulladuras con el vestido, cojeó un poco entre la oscuridad hasta la sala, allí estaba Takeshi tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo, intentó no despertarle, siguió caminando hasta algo que le llamó la atención, lo que antes hablando con Takeshi había hecho referencia como su "altar de frikismo", recordó que Tete-chin tenía uno, simplemente era un espositorio con todos sus artículos de Sonic, cosas como colonia Sonic, gel de ducha Sonic, su versión en pequeña con el tapón en forma de Tails, y un montón de cosas más que hicieron sonreír a Amy. Ojeando algunas cosas, Amy tomó la pequeña estatuilla de Sonic, la miró y la abrazó contra su pecho, se preguntaba dónde estaría él ahora, ¿habría ido ya a buscarla? ¿qué iba a pasar cuando él y Matt se encontrasen? aquello había empezado a importarle de verdad, dejó la estatuilla en su sitio y se puso a cuchichear por todo el altar. Al sacar una de las novelas sobre Sonic escritas por "Martin Adams" cayeron otros dos libros y algunas fotos al suelo, rápidamente se giró a ver si se había despertado Takeshi, le vió moverse pero no se levantó, intentó recoger como pudo, casi no podía agacharse en su estado, puso sobre la mesilla los libros, ojeando las fotos, aquello era increíble, había fotos de Sonic de bebé con sus padres.  
-Eso sí que es ser friki...- Pensó en voz alta.  
Y en aquellas fotos encontró a Sonic "realmente adorable" pensando en lo mucho que se derretiría Tete-chin con aquellas fotos. A medida que iba pasando fotos iba cambiando su expresión, en una había un chico joven con el bebé Sonic en brazos, de unos 15 ó 16 años, y su cara le sonaba mucho, ya le había visto, tomó aire, se parecía mucho a su nuevo amigo, siguió pasando fotos, la última era una foto de grupo, le recordaba a una de las que se habían tomado tras la última batalla, ésta era de hacía años, entre ellos reconoció a los padres de Sonic de la otra foto, un erizo y una eriza que no les sonó en ese momento y Takeshi de más niño con una armadura.  
-¿Nadie te ha dicho que es pecado tocar el altar de un friki?- Oyó detrás suya.  
Amy se sobresaltó, no sabía cuánto rato llevaba Takeshi a su espalda, le arrebató las fotos sin mucha brusquedad y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. La chica rosa se le quedó mirando un momento, luego fue hasta él medio cojeando y se encantó por un instante con aquella expresión, Takeshi estaba sonriendo con una dulce mirada.  
-Tú conocías a Sonic antes que nadie.- Afirmó Amy. -Eras amigo de sus padres.  
-Sabes hacer encajar piezas.- La miró de reojo sonriendo.  
-No es difícil, las fotos encajan ellas solas.- Amy se apagó un poco. -Sonikku nunca me ha contado nada de él mismo...  
-¿Cambiaría eso en algo vuestra relación?  
Pensándolo un poco, Amy vadeó.  
-Realmente no... creo que no, no necesito saber su historia, le quiero tal y como es, sea cual sea su origen, eso no haría que dejase de quererle.- Sonrió ruborizada Amy.  
-Esperaba oír eso... sino no te contaría nada.- Medio rió Takeshi. -Pero ha de ser un secreto entre frikis.  
Asintió con la cabeza aceptando la promesa de mantener su secreto.  
-Siempre ha habido héroes y fans, ¿sabes? hace 20 años estaba lo que hoy en día llamaríais el "Team Hedgehog" aunque es difícil recordar héroes pasados- Takeshi se echó a reír.  
-Juju, muy gracioso, sigue.- Amy bebió un trago del vaso con agua que le había ofrecido Takeshi.  
Tenía razón, no hay nada más fugaz que la fama de un héroe, incluso la gloria más grande tiene un fin, todo queda reducido a viejos mitos y leyendas que de pasar de generación en generación pierde toda su autenticidad. Algo de lo que ni Sonic escaparía, nadie sabía si dentro de 20 años la gente recordaría a Sonic como ahora, para entonces seguro que habría otros héroes más jóvenes. De manera que poca gente recordaba a aquellos héroes erizos que salvaron el mundo tantas veces en sus tiempos.  
-¿Ya has reconocido a los padres de Sonic?- le volvió a mostrar la foto a Amy.  
Ella señaló a la chica de la izquierda y al chico del centro.  
-Son Melody y Lion.- Sonrió Takeshi.- Mel era mi mejor amiga, fue la que me metió en el grupo, y Lion era mi ídolo de la época.  
-¿Él te dio la armadura?- Se fijó Amy en que tanto ese Lion como Takeshi de pequeño tenían el mismo tipo de armadura.  
-Sí, aunque no participé en muchas aventuras, sólo me dejaban ir con ellos en las vacaciones de verano. Pero claro, algún día teníamos que crecer todos, y aunque en un principio Lion tonteaba con las dos chicas del grupo, acabó casándose con mi amiga Mel, yo sabía lo que sentía por él porque la conocía bien, pero al resto les pilló un poco de sorpresa, Mel no era del tipo de persona que van por ahí declarando su amor...  
-Me recuerda a alguien...- Amy echó la vista atrás pensando en voz alta.  
-Además,- Dijo Takeshi intentando continuar. -Lion era el típico líder de grupo que tonteaba con todas las féminas, ídolo de toda quinceañera, por eso siempre pensamos que acabaría en brazos de la "guapa" del grupo.- Señaló la otra chica en la foto. -Ésta es Princesa.  
-¿Princesa de dónde?- preguntóAmy.  
-No, no princesa de princesa, que la llamábamos "Princesa"...- Takeshi se puso a pensar. -la verdad es que nunca supe su nombre real... pero ella se casó con Lynx.  
-Vaya, que bien emparejados estaban todos...  
-Juju, no tanto...- Puso una mirada maliciosa, parecía una maruja con cotilleos para contar en un programa de televisión. -Se rumoreaba que Lion y Princesa fueron amantes, curiosamente Sonic cuando empezó a salir de aventuras salió como "Sonic T. Hedgehog" que era el apellido de Mel, sin embargo Lion se apellidaba "Oshima"  
Eso hizo pensar a Amy que quizás se enfadó con su padre por ello o simplemente para que no encontrasen sus orígenes, y a la vez le hizo recordar una historia similar, la de Matt, cuando le explicó que sus padres discutieron porque ella tenía un amante.  
-Es una lástima que el grupo se deshiciese.- Pensó en voz alta Takeshi. -Mel me dijo una vez "puede que ahora seamos amigos, pero cuando seamos mayores cada uno tomará su camino y puede que no nos volvamos a ver", yo se lo negué mil veces, pero ya ves, hace años que no veo a Lion ni a Mel, desde la muerte de Lynx y Princesa en aquel incendio...  
"¿Incendio?" se le repitió esa frase por la cabeza a Amy, una tontería nada más.  
-Uh... Takeshi... te conté antes el problema que tenemos con Matt, ¿verdad?  
Girándose hacia ella sin saber de qué hablaba, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba Lynx de apellido?- preguntóAmy precipitadamente.  
-Bigstar ¿por?  
Dio un brinco sin recordar sus magulladuras, quiso irse, pero a punto estuvo de caer, Takeshi la cogió a tiempo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- intentó calmarla el erizo amarillo.  
-El verdadero apellido de Matt no es Fallingstar sino Bigstar, así que si lo que me has contado es cierto... puede que él y Sonic sean hermanos. ¡Tengo que detenerles antes de que se maten el uno al otro!

continuará...


	16. Capítulo 15: Preludio de la batalla

Capítulo 15: Prelúdio de batalla  
  
Estiró sus músculos, hacía un rato que Knuckles ya se había levantado, quizás no había dormido mucho en realidad, nunca dormía mucho, pero había descansado, extrañamente el ir con Sonic le hacía sentir más tranquilo, sabía que podía confiar en él por mucho que a veces le tomase el pelo, era su compañero de batalla y eso era algo que respetaba mucho. Se giró hacia él, aún dormía, no podía imaginar qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y pensó que quizás nadie podía, nunca entendió su forma de pensar, sin darle importancia a cosas que para él eran importantes, nunca se tomaba nada en serio realmente, pero ahora era diferente, la conversación de la noche anterior le tenía un poco inquieto, nunca había visto a Sonic así, había sido como quitarle una máscara, como deshacerse de la arrogancia y el pasotismo que ocultaba que realmente estaba preocupado, incluso los héroes tienen dudas, tienen miedo. Knuckles se acercó al Sonic durmiente, apoyó una rodilla a su lado observándole, recordó una vez en la que le habló de sus ancestros y su misión como guardián, pero no recordaba que Sonic hablase nunca de su pasado, quizás ahora se movía en sueños atormentado por ello. Le traqueteó un poco el hombro intentando despertarle, cuando lo logró, Sonic se quedó sentado un momento, adormilado aún. Knuckles se puso en pie, pero siguió vigilándole, no se movía de cómo estaba, estaba claro que había tenido una pesadilla, pero Knuckles no iba a ser el que le sonsacase información, no le gustaba ver a Sonic así, tan débil, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para devolverle a su lugar. El erizo azul comenzó a reaccionar, se desperezó y se puso en pie también, ignoró a Knuckles y se puso a calentar las articulaciones, se le veía pensativo, serio.  
-¿Sonic?- Le llamó la atención Knuckles.  
Sonic paró, le dio un escalofrío recordar su sueño, ver a Amy cayendo y desapareciendo en el infinito sin que él pudiese hacer nada, con la mano estirada hacia ella, sin alcanzarla, miró a Knuckles.  
-Si le ha hecho algo a Amy...- Había tanto odio en sus ojos que intimidó a Knuckles. -Te juro que...- Desvió la mirada y apretó un puño delante suya.  
-¿le matarás?- Continuó Knuckles, no se sorprendía. -No soy ningún santo, ya lo sabes, me he manchado las manos de sangre muchas veces por defender mi isla.  
Sonic le miró de nuevo, a sus ojos no le veía tan "malo" como Knuckles se describía, le parecía más un inocente víctima de sus ancestros.  
-Pero de todas formas...- Siguió Knuckles. -Tú no deberías, porque tienes un poder que sin la mente clara te puede dominar.  
-¡No digas tonterías!- Estalló Sonic. -¿Te piensas que soy Shadow? ¿que a la mínima intentaré destruir el planeta o así?  
-No me refiero a eso, no eres consciente de lo que es ser un controlador del caos, Shadow lo sabe.  
No le dejó terminar, comenzó a correr, Knuckles se enfadó pero le siguió gritándole, Sonic se giró hacia él corriendo de espaldas y simplemente le dijo que no se metiese entre ellos, eso ya era el colmo para Knuckles, quería alcanzarle, tirarle al suelo si hacía falta y gritarle tan fuerte como pudiese "no estás solo".  
  
Amy dio un suspiro, miró al frente y comenzó a cojear, le dolía la pierna, y el brazo más aún, pensaba que se iba a volver loca del dolor, apretó los dientes y continuó. Notó que detrás suya estaba Takeshi, no se quiso girar, no la iba a hacer cambiar de idea, o eso pensaba que pretendía el erizo amarillo, porque se puso a su altura y le dijo "vamos", se le quedó mirando, llevaba una armadura como la de la foto, con una espada colgada, a su lado una moto de motocross, se subió a ella y le repitió "vamos", tuvo que hacerle caso, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de ir ella sola andando, no llegaría a tiempo.  
-¿Por dónde tiro?- Preguntó Takeshi poniendo en marcha la moto con Amy detrás suya agarrada.  
-Hacia allí.- Le indicó con el brazo bueno la dirección.  
-¿Estás segura?- Se giró hacia ella.  
-¡Claro que sí! mi corazón siempre me lleva hasta dónde está Sonic...- Suspiró.  
Takeshi volvió a mirar al frente ocultando su risa, le advirtió a Amy que se agarrase lo mejor posible a él, y menos mal que lo hizo, porque siguió las indicaciones de Amy a rajatabla, cruzando entre los árboles, saltando piedras enormes y atravesando un pequeño riachuelo, todo por seguir la dirección más recta posible, oyendo a Amy gritar y haciéndole un poco de gracia aquello.  
  
Sintió algo extraño, comenzó a caminar más despacio, Knuckles le vio y comenzó a caminar más despacio detrás de él, no le apetecía dirigirle la palabra, simplemente le siguió, pero él también lo notó, había algo en ese lugar. Saliendo a un claro vieron una cueva, delante de ella Matt estaba apoyado, esperándoles, demasiado sospechoso ¿qué tramaba? Sonic supuso en seguida que se había dejado ver por Ash a propósito, era una trampa, sin duda, pero ni eso le iba a hacer detener su marcha.  
-Bien, ¿me querías aquí? ¡pues aquí me tienes!- Hizo unos gestos graciosos Sonic.  
pues para ser tú, has tardado mucho.- Se burló Matt.  
-Oh, eso culpa al cabeza de chorlito, que duerme mucho.- Siguió bromeando Sonic.  
-¿Que yo qué? ¡si yo te desperté esta mañana!- Se picó Knuckles.  
Pero así como discutían entre ellos, Claws apareció de la nada para atacar a Knuckles, Sonic le apartó, aunque Knuckles no estaba dispuesto a quitarse del medio ahora, esa batalla era suya.  
-No te metas, tú tienes tu propia batalla.- Le dijo Knuckles.  
Sonic lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, a veces se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento de responsabilidad, Knuckles se la podía apañar él solo muy bien, quizás debía concentrarse más en el erizo amarillo oscuro que le quería arrebatar todo.  
-Déjalos que jueguen.- Se anticipó Matt a las palabras de Sonic. túy yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente... llevo mucho esperando esto... desde.  
Pero Sonic le cortó.  
-No me importa, no quiero oír tu historia ni tus razones, sólo importa una cosa, tienes algo que es mío y vengo a recuperarlo.- Realmente no pensó mucho lo que acababa de decir.  
Aquello hizo reír a Matt, por mucho que no le gustase, se sentía igual que Sonic, él también pretendía recuperar algo que era "suyo", para él Andrew era importante y no iba a dejar que un simple youko se lo arrebatase, ni siquiera sabiendo que era su padre. Hizo una reverencia en señal "cómo tú quieras" y se lanzó hacia él, como Sonic esperaba, le esquivó, se imaginaba que ahora sería más rápido y más fuerte que antes, aunque para él eso no era gran cosa, lo que más le preocupaba era aquella sonrisa y pensar una y otra vez dónde estaba Amy, pensaba que la utilizaría contra él, pero no la veía por ningún lado, si Claws estaba luchando contra Knuckles, ¿dónde estaba Mimi?  
  
No le gustaba esa oscuridad, le recordaba a las noches en las trincheras, las noches de luna negra en la que aprovechando el manto negro atacaba el enemigo sin piedad, a nadie le importaba, de todas formas eran juguetes ocultos en las sombras. Mimi sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en aquello, pero ahora que estaba sola no podía pensar en nada más mientras esperaba que Matt silbase para ella romper de nuevo el sello que invocaba al youko. Ella pensaba que sería más fácil llamar al youko y que se enfrentase a Sonic directamente, no entendía que Matt quisiese tanto luchar directamente con el erizo azul, quizás tenía algo que ver las palabras de Amy, que ella siguiese prefiriendo a Sonic que a Matt, a ella ya le iba bien así, quería a Matt aunque fuese como hermano mayor sólo, prefería a Claws al lado de su líder, les veía de pareja desde siempre, el líder y su brazo derecho inseparable, Amy no tenía derecho a romper aquello, era su "familia" y a ella no la quería ahí para nada. Matt la había ayudado cuando le necesitó, nadie más lo había hecho nunca, aunque nunca era una palabra algo errónea, al fin y al cabo Tails le ofreció otro camino, aunque no aceptase aquella alternativa.  
-¿Mimi?- Se oyó una voz.  
Ella se sobresaltó, estaba sentada en el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabía de dónde salía la voz.  
-¿Me puedes oír?- Volvió a sonar.  
-¿Andru?- Se puso Mimi en pie.  
Delante de ella se formó una pequeña bola de luz, aumentando de tamaño y apareciendo Andrew, algo trasparente y brillante. Mimi quiso tocarle, pero le atravesó con la mano.  
-Proyección astral.- Dijo Sonriendo Andrew.  
No había estado perdiendo el tiempo, había entrenado duro con su padre, todos esos poderes que antes sólo usaba por instinto comenzaban a florecer de forma natural.  
-Pero estos dos días se me han hecho eternos.- Agachó un poco las orejas Andrew. -Os hecho mucho de menos.  
Mimi se le quedó mirando un momento, luego rió un poco.  
-¡Qué poco aguante tienes!- Rió más.  
oh, vamos, no te rías...- Se cruzó de brazos Andrew.  
-No te preocupes.- Mimi le miró dulce. -Matt ya está ideando algo para traerte de vuelta, ya lo verás, volveremos a estar todos juntos.  
Andrew sonrió.  
-¿por qué te fuiste? Matt me contó un poco por encima... pero no lo entiendo...- Mimi se apoyó en la pared de roca.  
-Es difícil de entender...- La forma astral de Andrew se sentó en una gran piedra. -Cuando asesinaron a mi madre, mi padre me llevó con él para entrenarme, pero al poco me fui a buscar a quien acabó con mi madre. Matt lo sabía, empecé a trabajar para él a cambio de información con la promesa a mi padre de que en el momento en el que invocase sus poderes volvería con él a pesar de todo. Por eso, cuando encontré a la asesina de mi madre, tenía que jugar esa carta.  
Mimi le escuchó con mucha atención, no le vio muy emocionado con aquella historia ¿estaba cambiando él también? ¿estaba desapareciendo también su estrella fugaz?  
-¿por eso no te quedaste con nosotros? ¿Y si ahora tuvieses que luchar?- Sonó suave la voz de la fenec.  
Andrew dio un brinco.  
-¡Quiero volver con vosotros! pero ya acabé mi misión y debo cumplir con la promesa, al fin y al cabo soy medio demonio, no sabes lo que eso significa.  
-Lo único que sé es que Matt se está jugando el pellejo allá fuera luchando con Sonic, provocándole para que acabe luchando con tu padre, para llevarte con él pase lo que pase.  
-¿Cómo?- Todo aquello le sorprendió. -¿Cómo sabe Matt cómo traer a mi padre a este plano?  
Sintió que había metido la pata, ella tampoco tendría que saberlo, y Matt al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ella sabía lo de su ojo, su poder y su pacto con el youko. Claws había sido más inocente y no se había molestado en preguntar, cuando Matt les dijo que tenía un ojo más claro porque se había dado un golpe Mimi ya no le creyó desde el principio, sólo tuvo que indagar un poco, espiándole, escuchándole sus pensamientos en voz alta, para atar cabos, por supuesto no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre era aprovechable tener información de ese tipo.  
-Tarde o temprano ibas a saberlo de todas formas...  
  
continuará... 


	17. Capítulo 16: Estrellas creciendo

Se habían desplazado un poco del lugar, en parte para estar solos, más que nada tenían que saldar una cuenta pendiente entre ellos, entre equidnas de tribus rivales, pero más hondo aún, la venganza de Claws, que después de todo lo que había pasado se había convertido de nuevo en su principal meta. Meta que no tenía sentido si Knuckles no se enteraba de qué iba.  
-¿Pero cómo es posible que aún no me recuerdes?- Lanzó otro ataque furioso Claws.  
Knuckles lo esquivó, le dio un puñetazo que hizo a la chica dar una voltereta en el aire cayendo su sombrero, se puso en guardia esperando un nuevo ataque de Knuckles, pero él no estaba ni en guardia, estaba derecho a unos pasos de ella, sólo la miraba con su expresión normal, algo seria, ni sorprendido ni furioso, inamovible como una montaña, al menos a los ojos de ella que ahora incluso le parecía realmente tan grande y poderoso como una montaña, esperaba su ataque pero siguió sin moverse.  
-¡¿A qué esperas?!- Le gritó de nuevo Claws volviendo a atacar.  
Esta vez Claws atacó primero con su brazo metálico, el que tenía aquella fuerza superior. Knuckles lo pudo bloquear pero no reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para detener su otro ataque, dejándole una gran herida en un brazo, arañazos profundos que dejaron derramar la misma sangre que tan jubilosa Claws festejaba en las prolongaciones metálicas de sus dedos.  
-¿Lo ves? no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, soy más fuerte y ágil que tú.- Fanfarroneó Claws. -Venga, nene, no estás dando lo mejor de ti, incluso nuestro anterior encuentro fue más emocionante.  
-Je, ¿tú más fuerte que yo?- Salió su orgullo de guerrero desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
-Hombre, por fin hablas... ahora te sacaré los recuerdos a puñetazos si hace falta...- Sacudió sus garras Claws.  
-¿Cambiaría algo?  
La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Claws.  
-Entonces me recuerdas.  
Knuckles no lo afirmó ni lo negó, pero al ver que ella no volvía a atacar, al saber que esperaba una respuesta resopló con fastidio.  
-¿Por qué quieres que te recuerde? no tiene sentido.- Hizo un gesto con el brazo bueno quitándole importancia. -Desde pequeño me han enseñado a matar si es necesario para defender mi isla y mi esmeralda, no te creas tan importante, porque he acabado con muchos. A tu hermano... lo tiré por el borde de Angel Island, ¿y qué?  
-¡Maldito bastardo!- Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que enfurecer más a Claws.  
Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes más, y aunque Knuckles estaba herido no parecía influirle mucho. La chica recibió un mal golpe y notó que le comenzaba a costar levantarse. Knuckles caminó hasta ella.  
-¿Pero sabes qué?- La cogió de un brazo levantándola. -El que era entonces ya no lo soy ahora.  
Claws le miró un momento, se soltó del brazo y le dio una patada para alejarle de ella.  
-¿Qué me estás contando? tú mismo lo has admitido, nos entrenan desde niños para que aprendamos que debemos atacar para evitar ser atacados, ¿quieres decir que ya no sigues tus propias creencias?  
-Simplemente,- Knuckles se levantó y se sacudió. -he crecido.  
En ese momento Claws no entendió por qué aquellas palabras le hacían daño, ¿acaso se refería a que ella no había crecido? quizá realmente no lo había hecho, estaba enfrascada en su pasado, en su hermano, en su venganza, en todo aquello que tenía que hacerla más fuerte pero que no le había dejado crecer, seguía igual que entonces, con su misma mentalidad y todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora parecía un sueño de verano.  
-Pero yo no puedo evolucionar,- Sonó la voz de Claws más calmada. -porque soy una estrella caída.  
Como si de un último brillo se tratase, la energía surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma, dejando todo en manos del destino y de aquel último ataque, estaba dispuesta a todo por acabar de una vez con aquel tema, sentía que en aquellos minutos había crecido más que en toda su vida y que era el momento de finalizar, el momento en el que la estrella fugaz desaparecía en el horizonte. Pero Knuckles no tenía intención de dejar extinguir ninguna luz, respondió al ataque usando sus propios poderes, último ataque en el que las zarpas de Claws se partieron cayendo rotas al suelo. Desde ahí, boca abajo, sabiendo que había perdido, Claws no se sintió tan abatida como esperaba, intentó levantarse consciente de que casi no se tenía en pie.  
-...Porque... soy una estrella caída... desde que Matt me ofreció su mano cuando nadie más lo hizo...- Con su voz débil, tambaleante, Claws finalizó la conversación.  
Pero no se desplomó en el suelo, Knuckles cogió en brazos aquel cuerpo inconsciente, sin mirarla, cerrando los ojos y pensando en voz alta.  
-Puedes estar orgullosa, como estrella has brillado intensamente hasta el final, y de todas formas... tú y yo no somos tan distintos.- La miró. -Hace tiempo, por un momento, yo también fui una estrella fugaz, y en aquel entonces fue Sonic quien me dio su mano y salvó mi vida y mi alma.  
Se la llevó sin darse cuenta que desde las ramas más ocultas de un árbol le observaban.  
-Vaya, que maduro se ha vuelto.- Sonó la voz de la chica murciélago.  
Estaba sentada sobre una rama con su vista fija en el equidna rojo.  
-Rouge, por favor, controla esos suspiros, que me estás dando náuseas...- Medio rió Shadow.  
Él estaba de pie en la rama a su lado.  
-Me encanta que seas tan simpático.- Le giró la cara algo enojada y ruborizada.  
-Culpa tuya, no has parado hasta que te he traído a ver cómo estaba el equidna.- Se cruzó de brazos el erizo negro.  
-No, culpa de Tete-chin, que se ha puesto a mandarme mensajes diciendo que Sonic y Knuckles se iban ellos solos a "la batalla final"- Rouge apretó un puño delante de ella, furiosa. -¡¿Qué demonios significa para Tete-chin eso de "batalla final"!  
Shadow hizo "hum" ocultando su risa.  
  
A medida que Mimi le explicaba lo que sabía, las piezas fueron encajando para Andrew. Una vez acabó esperó un poco a que lo asimilase, aunque claro, ella no sabía cómo debía tomarse el muchacho aquello, engañado por su padre y por aquel que una vez le dijo que le ayudaría, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, se había preocupado de conocer la historia de todos, al igual que conocía los secretos de Matt y Claws conocía los de Andrew, aunque de él no le costó saberlos, se los confió sin echarles mucha importancia en sus conversaciones, podía ser porque ella no tenía claro lo que quería y se apoyaba en lo que querían los demás.  
-¿Y bien?- Dijo al verle pensativo.  
Él dirigió sus ojos demoníacos hacia ella, unos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad como un depredador, pero al contrario del resto de depredadores, su mirada no era agresiva, tenía una profundidad cálida que evitaba asustar a Mimi.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo él intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción.  
-Si aún estás aquí (aunque no sea de cuerpo presente exactamente) es porque estás pensando qué hacer.  
-¿Qué esperas que diga?- Medio sonrió Andrew. -Si está pasando todo lo que me has contado, si tenemos otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, siempre será mejor que quedarme aquí.  
-¿Y Matt?- Se impacientó Mimi, tenía que saber la respuesta.  
-Aunque me haya engañado, él no tiene toda la culpa, mi padre es muy listo y ha sabido aprovechar la situación.- Andrew se puso en pie e hizo un gesto gracioso. -Me quito el sombrero ante mi padre que ha sido el único ser capaz de engañar a Matt Fallingstar.  
Mimi se echó a reír.  
-Qué irónico sería ahora que todos nos volviésemos buenos...- Miró hacia un lado Mimi.  
-No tanto, realmente ninguno de nosotros estaba contento con lo que tenía. No sé si verdaderamente aquella tía fue la que mató a mi madre, pero no sentí ningún tipo de "paz espiritual" cuando la vencí...- Andrew se removió un poco el flequillo, -Ya sabes el poder que te da el tener el pie sobre el cuello de alguien.  
-Con esa frase... has hablado como un auténtico demonio...- Se encogió de hombros Mimi.  
Vadeó un poco y apoyó su espalda astral en la pared.  
-Será porque soy un demonio... pero a la vez por mis venas corre sangre mortal, y más que sentirme a gusto en el inframundo siento que ahí fuera hay mucho más que ver.  
Mimi anotó eso como un "s" en su mente, al final iban a volver a estar todos juntos, con los contactos de Matt podrían irse lejos y empezar una nueva vida, sólo tenía que seguir las indicaciones de Andrew para sacarle de ahí sin que su padre pudiese hacer nada.  
  
No era que se creyese muy listo, pero Matt sabía bien que en un cuerpo a cuerpo con Sonic sólo podría vencerle si no le podía ver llegar, con su camuflaje óptico podía compensar la gran velocidad de Sonic, al menos ya le había dado un par de veces y él casi no había recibido. De una patada, Sonic rodó por el suelo cayendo la mochila donde llevaba las esmeraldas del caos. Matt recogió una del suelo, pero Sonic se la arrebató en un instante con su habitual velocidad.  
-¿Realmente piensas que con esas joyas puedes vencerme? ¿qué intentas? ¿comprarme?- Rió Matt.  
Sonic jugueteó con la emerald, la alzó delante de él.  
-¿Tienes ganas de ver cómo las uso?- La joya comenzó a brillar.  
El brillo de la chaos emerald reflejó un poco en el camuflaje óptico de Matt, momento que aprovechó Sonic para echársele encima. Dando un par de vueltas acabaron forcejeando en el suelo, el camuflaje se desactivó.  
-¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Soy más fuerte que tú.- Fanfarroneó Matt desde el suelo.  
-He vencido robots más fuertes que tú.- Rió Sonic.  
Se dieron la vuelta quedando Sonic de espaldas al suelo, que por mucho que lo intentó no pudo sacarse a Matt de encima.  
-Qué héroe más patético...- Se burló Matt. -No eres capaz de vencerme y ni siquiera has podido salvar a la chica.  
Bajo sus manos, Matt notó un momento de inmovilidad por parte de Sonic, luego volvió a forcejear.  
-¿Por qué debería creerte? Los malos nunca dicen la verdad.- Medio sonrió Sonic.  
Acercándose mucho, Matt puso su boca casi pegada a la oreja de Sonic, susurrándole.  
-Porque es más divertido ver cómo duele la verdad... tenías que haberla visto gritar tu nombre cuando la tiré del helicóptero.  
Sonic rápidamente movió la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo apartándole de él, dio un salto hacia atrás y esperó un momento, la culpa la tenía aquella pesadilla que había tenido, pensaba que sólo había sido un sueño, pero las palabras de Matt le hacían pensar lo peor, ¿realmente había sido capaz de hacerle daño? Matt se levantó con la ceja sangrando, pasó dos dedos por delante de la herida y miró un momento la sangre.  
-¿Te ensucias las manos? todos los héroes sois iguales.- Se echó a reír de forma histérica.  
Sonic no lo entendió, le veía reírse a carcajadas y por ese momento le pareció que estaba loco de verdad, un tipo así no podría tramar nunca nada bueno, y como ya había notado antes, le dolía pensar que le había hecho daño a Amy, sintió tanta rabia, tanta impotencia, que hizo crecer su odio por Matt hasta el punto de pensar que aunque podía vencerle, sin usar las esmeraldas del caos, decidió usarlas, no el Chaos Control, usarlas de verdad, quería machacarle hasta que no quedase nada de él.  
-Esto va a ser divertido...- Susurró Matt. -La decadencia de un héroe.  
Invocando el poder de las joyas, concentrando su energía, Sonic comenzó a notar sus púas alzarse por el poder, notaba sus manos temblar y batallaba por controlar el caos. Sólo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de acabar con Matt, por un momento se olvidó del resto del mundo, que Tails aún estaba herido, que no sabía cómo iba Knuckles en su propio combate, olvidó todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora y todo lo que habían vivido, sólo con su objetivo de borrar del mapa a Matt delante de sus ojos, le veía demasiado tranquilo, ni se había puesto en guardia. Un estallido de luz oscureciéndose, una energía expandiéndose, y Sonic cayó sin haberse transformado, seguía azul, de rodillas en el suelo como si hubiese agotado su energía.  
-¿Qué... qué demonios ha pasado?- Apoyó sus manos en el suelo.  
-Que ya no eres un héroe...- Se burló Matt.  
Sintiendo aquella palabras agujas punzantes, Sonic apretó entre sus dedos la hierba bajo sus manos y pensó con intensidad "Amy..."  
  
Derrapando un poco, Takeshi enderezó en la dirección que Amy le había indicado. Amy sintió algo, una presión en el corazón, había oído la voz de Sonic llamándola.  
-Sonikku...- Pensó en voz alta.  
Y se agarró más fuerte a Takeshi deseando llegar lo antes posible. 


	18. Capítulo 17: Intromisión en la batalla

Capítulo 17: Intromisión en la batalla

No le importó mucho que no pudiese usar las esmeraldas del caos, no entendía por qué no funcionaban pero en ese momento su cerebro se había bloqueado, su visión se concentraba en Matt, como si no existiese nada más. Sonic cerró los ojos un momento, los sentía arder, le dolían, es más, ahora sentía que le dolía todo, todas las heridas que le había hecho Matt, la pierna que una vez le rompió, todos los golpes que se había dado en todas sus batallas, con un escalofrío que nunca había sentido recorrerle de arriba a abajo, quizá porque hasta ahora nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, tan profundo y a la vez saliendo tanto de él, no era capaz de retenerlo dentro, toda la energía que se había ido con el intento fallido de convertirse en Super ahora volvía a él, y después de todo eso se relajó, extrañamente dejó de sentir la tensión por un momento, se puso en pie y miró a Matt muy serio.  
-¿Querías verme cabreado?- Sonic apretó los puños, su gesto cambió. -¡Pues ahora me verás, pedazo de cabrón, acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!  
¿Quién o qué era ese erizo que tenía ahora delante? Matt lo sabía, que Sonic se enfadaría si le decía aquello y pensó que sin el poder de las esmeraldas perdería mucho como guerrero. Así era, su velocidad no era ahora tan importante y sus golpes no eran tan acertados ni tan fuertes, pero seguía siendo un adversario peligroso. Sabía que estaba a un paso del abismo, sólo debía forzarle un poco más, y Sonic, como si no tuviese la cabeza en su sitio, le estaba siguiendo el juego. El erizo azul no recordaba si alguna vez se había emborrachado de verdad, pero debía ser algo parecido a como estaba ahora, con las acciones lentas, con las sensaciones que no le llegaban a tiempo para reaccionar a sus adormecidos sentidos, había ensordecido y su visión temblaba a ratos, por mucho que Matt le hablase de vez en cuando, él ya no le oía, volvía a atacar sin dejarle terminar, y una nueva patada le golpeaba el costado, un puñetazo le hacía perder el equilibrio, pero una voltereta y de nuevo salía disparado hacia su presa acertando algunos golpes. Hubo un momento que incluso perdió la conciencia, fue nada, dos segundos, aunque fue suficiente para que por la mente de Sonic pasase algo.

Tumbado boca abajo en el sof�, Sonic estaba vencido en el cuartel general de los frikis, con Tete-chin sentada sobre su espalda, jugando a la videoconsola con Arigata, que estaba sentada más al otro lado del sof�, detrás de ellos apareció Noa.  
-¡Hola, mami-chin!- Saludó alegremente.  
-¡Hola! ey, mola ese pelo.- Señaló el cabello rojo teñido de la loba.  
-�¿A que sí!- Sonrió la loba.  
-¿Que ahora te disfrazas de Knuckles?- Sonó floja la voz desde debajo de Tete-chin.  
Noa se asomó y le vio intentar sacar la cabeza.  
-¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó Noa.  
-Tete-chin lo está sodomizando.- Dijo graciosamente Arigata.  
-¡Hala!- Rió Tete-chin.  
-Sois un par de pervertidas...- Las miró de reojo Noa.  
-No les hagas caso...- Dijo Sonic intentando moverse. -¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir de encima mía? tengo un dolor de espalda que pa qué contarte.  
-Luego te doy un masaje si quieres...- Bromeó Tete-chin.  
-Con que salgas de encima mía me quedo contento...- Y dijo por lo bajo. -Nunca hagas apuestas con Tete-chin.  
Tete-chin se levantó y dejó a Sonic sentarse entre ella y Arigata, la cual estaba admirando la versión poligonal de Shadow en el juego. Siguieron jugando un poco más a la videoconsola, aunque Sonic tenía el día gracioso y le dio por toquetear el mando de Tete-chin mientras jugaba.  
-¡Ayyy¡estate quieto! eres malo.- Se quejó Tete-chin. -¡Noaaa, haz algo!  
La loba, aún apoyada en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos por detrás de ellos, le dio un capón a Sonic.  
-No molestes a mi mami-chin.- Dijo Noa.  
-Ohhh, a mi sistercilla no le gusta perder.- Medio rió Arigata.  
-Y al erizo le gusta que le pequen porque no ha dicho nada.- Rió Noa.  
-Amy pega más fuerte que tú, imitación de Knuckles.- Se burló Sonic de Noa.  
-No te metas con su versión "Super"- Dijo Tete-chin.  
-¿Versión "Super"?- Preguntó extrañada Arigata.  
-¡Soy Super Noa!- Declaró con fuerza la loba.  
-Tiene el pelo rojo¿no?- Razonó Tete-chin. -Como Knuckles.  
-Pero mi roji se le ponían las púas rosas en los juegos viejos.- Explicó Noa.  
-Bueno, rojo, rosa¿qué más da? yo también me pondré de Super, me teñiré el pelo de rubio otra vez.- Rió Tete-chin.  
-Yo ya estoy en "Super" yo soy rubia natural.- Añadió Arigata.  
-Vaya trío de frikis...- Rió también Sonic.

"¿Por qué demonios tengo que recordar eso ahora?" Pensó Sonic al ponerse de pie. Miró a Matt una vez más, quería centrarse en su objetivo, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando, tan sólo le perturbó un poco lo de transformarse en Super, la batalla habría acabado hace rato si se hubiese transformado, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, así que se lanzó a por él de nuevo.  
-¡Parad!- Gritó alguien.  
Aunque Amy bajó de la moto y les gritó mientras corría como podía hacia ellos, ellos no le hicieron caso, estaban tan enfrascados en lo que hacían que ni se habían dando cuenta de su presencia, hasta que Amy sacó uno de sus martillos de la nada y golpeó con su brazo bueno justo en medio entre ellos haciéndoles parar.  
-Cuando yo digo "parad" quiero decir más quietos que estatuas de piedra.- Logró captar su atención.  
-¡Hola, Amy!- Saludó animado Matt. -Me alegro de que estés bien.  
-¡Hola, Matt!- Saludó animada Amy también, le dio un par de vueltas a su martillo con una mano y le dio un par de martillazos a Matt. -¿Cómo quieres que esté? me caigo del helicóptero y ni organizas una misión de rescate.  
-¡Ayyy! que sí lo hice... Mimi estuvo mirando por los alrededores pero no te encontró.  
Sonic alucinaba, la cara de Matt había cambiado completamente, pero no le importó, él miraba a Amy, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado, que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no había pasado nunca, ya no lograba diferenciar entre los sueños, los recuerdos y el presente, pero ahí estaba Amy, ni se fijó en las vendas que llevaba, simplemente estaba ahí riñendo a Matt por algo que Sonic ni escuchó, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a ella, ignorando la conversación entre Matt y Amy, y cuando Amy se giró hacia él la abrazó por sorpresa, estrechándola fuerte contra él, sintiendo un gran alivio cuando vio que no era un sueño que al abrazarse se desvanecía, la abrazó demasiado fuerte para el estado en el que estaba Amy en ese momento, que la pilló por sorpresa y al sentir que le apretaba el brazo gritó. Sonic dio un salto asustado por el grito y la soltó, vio que se agarraba el brazo y le preguntó qué le había pasado.  
-Ay, Sonikku, tú nunca escuchas... me caí del helicóptero...- Aclaró Amy intentando ocultar una lagrimita de dolor.  
-¿Que te qué?- Se extrañó Sonic. -¡él te tiró!- Señaló a Matt.  
-No, Matt ni siquera estaba presente...- Amy miró a Matt. -¿Ya has estado haciendo de las tuyas? si quieres hacerte bueno tienes que dejar de engañar a la gente.- Siguió sermoneándole.  
-Ah... no es tan fácil...- Se quejó Matt. -Además, tenías que haberle visto cuando se lo dije...- Matt se acercó un poco a ella.  
Sonic se interpuso entre ellos y le dio un empujón a Matt diciéndole que no se acercase a ella. Amy intentó tranquilizarle, quería explicarle lo que habían hablado, de verdad deseaba acabar aquello de forma pacífica, que se había acabado la guerra, las batallas y el sufrimiento, ya sabía que Matt había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero ya encontrarían la forma de hacerle pagar sin necesidad de destruirle, ni a él ni a Sonic.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se giró un poco Sonic hacia Amy sin hacerle caso, pero sin perder de vista a Matt.  
-Eh... sí, dentro de lo que cabe, es gracias a un friki que he conocido, a todo esto ¿dónde anda?  
Amy se giró, veía la moto aparcada pero Takeshi no estaba.  
-¿Takeshi?- Llamó Amy al ver sobresalir de detrás de un árbol la funda de su espada. -¿Se puede saber qué haces? ven a conocer en persona a Sonikku, eres mi testigo principal.  
-Ay...- Se oyó su voz. -Es que ahora me da vergüenza.  
Sonic no dio de culo al suelo porque aún estaba en guardia entre Matt y Amy, pero notó una gota de ridículo resbalarle por la sien murmurando "frikis"  
-Deja de hacer el tonto y sal.- Ordenó Amy.  
-¿Testigo de qué?- Movió la cabeza extrañado Matt.  
-Del motivo principal por el que os he separado.- Aclaró Amy, tomó aire y lo dijo. -Por la historia de tus padres que me contaste y lo que he averiguado de Sonikku... creo que sois hermanos.  
Pero no terminó de decirlo, el suelo tembló y se oyó una explosión en la cueva.

La verdad era que el brazo le dolía bastante, el corte que le había hecho Claws era profundo y no había dejado de sangrar. Se detuvo un momento a cojer aire.  
-Nos alejamos del lugar donde empezamos a pelear...- Pensó en voz alta el equidna, lo dijo de una forma serena, seria, solemne.  
-Será idiota...- Murmuró Rouge oculta con Shadow en un árbol. -Se ha perdido... y no es capaz de reconocerlo ni a sí mismo.  
-¿Por qué no bajas y le echas una mano?- Sugirió Shadow.  
-Primero que suelte a la tía esa que lleva en brazos.- Puso morros Rouge.  
-¿Vas a dejar que se desangre por celos?- Le picó el erizo negro.  
-¡Yo no estoy celosa!- Le gritó Rouge.  
Knuckles se giró al oír ruido, miró hacia el árbol pero no vio nada, el sol le daba y el brillo para él era cegador, así que siguió andando en la dirección que creía era correcta, y cuando vio unas manchas de sangre en el suelo se acercó para darse cuenta de que era suya y que había estado dando vueltas en círculos.  
-¡Ahhh ya estoy cansado!- Admitió Knuckles. -¡Y la novia de Freddy Crugger que no hace más que sobar y pesa casi tanto como Rouge!  
En ese momento Shadow agarró a Rouge para que no le saltase encima. Knuckles dejó a Claws en el suelo y le cogió el sombrero que había recogido tras la batalla, se lo puso.  
-Pues ahora me quedo con tu sombrero.  
-Será crío...- Murmuró Rouge.  
Pero el temblor del suelo y el ruido de una explosión hizo que Claws se despertase. Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno pensó lo suyo, en Sonic y en Matt, se miraron sin decirse nada, al menos Knuckles ya sabía qué dirección tomar.  
-Sube.- Le dijo a Claws sabiendo que ella aún no tenía fuerzas para ir hasta allí.  
Claws dudó un momento, no lo entendía, quería ayudarla después de todo lo que había pasado, se sintió menguar más aún, pero aceptó la espalda de Knuckles como transporte aferrada a ella como una niña pequeña a caballito de su padre.  
-Qué tonta... yo que pensé que era especial...- Pensó en voz alta Rouge.  
-Qué cruz...- Dijo Shadow.

continuará... 


	19. Capítulo 18: La verdad de los héroes

Capítulo 18: La verdad de los héroes 

Era como la intromisión de la naturaleza a las palabras de Amy, se tambaleó un poco con el temblor antes de que Sonic la rodease con un brazo para protegerla. Ella, con su brazo bueno, se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a él, sabía que no era el momento y casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar, pero era aquella sensación tan agradable la que una vez más recorría su cuerpo, como un pequeño calambre que reactivaba sus sentidos a su paso haciendo olvidar el miedo y el dolor que tenía en su interior. Por su lado, Matt no pudo evitar dar un brinco en su interior, mirando desesperadamente hacia la cueva, Mimi estaba ahí dentro. Sin pensar un momento en lo que significaba que se le pasase por la cabeza que tenía que ayudarla, Matt apreció en el aire una figura que salía a toda velocidad de la cueva aterrizando aparatosamente en el suelo cerca de ellos. El zorro rojo intentó mantener el equilibrio con Mimi en brazos, no era que pesase mucho pero parecía cansado, soltó a la chica y se sentó en el suelo recobrando el aire. El terremoto parecía haber pasado, Amy abrió un ojo y miró por encima del hombro de Sonic a Matt acercarse a Andrew y Mimi.  
-¿Andru¿qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido Matt ya a su altura.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte...- Dijo de forma burlona Andrew.  
Mimi dio un brinco.  
-¡Matt! Estás sangrando.- Se fijó en la herida de la ceja de Matt.  
Pero él ya ni se acordaba, se pasó la mano por donde le había señalado Mimi y vio que efectivamente estaba sangrando, pero no le dio importancia, dijo que no era nada, simplemente no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al verles que ambos muchachos estaban bien, los cogió del cuello apretándoles contra él susurrándoles "pero no volváis a darme un susto así". Amy aún les miraba a pesar de que Sonic ya se había separado de ella, le estiraba del brazo bueno intentando llamar su atención hasta que reaccionó, le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, ella asintió con la cabeza aunque no fuese verdad, ahora más que antes le dolía el brazo, se le había desatado un poco el entablillado con todo el jaleo y quizá el paseito en moto fue ya demasiado para su estado actual.  
-Malditos críos...- Sonó una voz prendida del aire.  
El primer instinto de Sonic fue ponerse delante de Amy ante lo que fuese, no podía ver al autor de la voz, sólo miró un poco por encima a Matt, le llamaba la atención que él hiciese casi lo mismo, estaba de pie delante de Andrew y Mimi, en pose altiva mirando hacia arriba, fue como una guía, miró arriba también para ver descender lentamente una figura de la que ya le habían hablado, del youko que tantos problemas decían había dado, pero al youko no parecía llamarle la atención Sonic, sólo le miró un momento y se giró hacia Matt, ni le dirigió la palabra al erizo azul.  
-Matt Fallingstar... teníamos un pacto¿recuerdas? Yo te daba el poder y tú conseguías que Xenon volviese conmigo...- Sonó la voz solemne y amenazante del youko.  
Matt miró a Andrew, que en parte estaba escondido tras él, era un zorrito valiente pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño aún, no le vio sorprendido ante la declaración de su padre, lo que sí vio es que Mimi agachaba un poco las orejas, lo entendía, ella le debía haber dicho algo al respecto, así era mejor, se ahorraba la escenita de tener que explicarle aquello.  
-A mí no me mires, no es cosa mía.- Se burló Matt desafiando su autoridad.  
Y no era la primera vez que la desafiaba, no le tenía ni respeto ni miedo, quizá era porque siempre había sido así de rebelde. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del youko, pensaba que tan sólo era un insecto, algo tan infinitamente débil y pequeño que le hacía carcajear por la atención que se estaba llevando.  
-Tu "generala"- Sonó más burlón el tono del youko de lo normal. –hizo un pacto con Xenon independientemente de nuestros pactos, le ha sacado del inframundo y sólo hay una manera de que vuelva conmigo.  
Andrew se puso en posición de batalla delante de Mimi.  
-Matar a la niña...- Dijo Xeratos.  
Y sus ojos de depredador marcaron su aire frío clavándose en los de Mimi, que no pudo evitar sentir terror, era demasiado fuerte. Tan poderoso era que un solo soplido se convirtió en un pequeño rayo de fuego que pasó rozando la cara de Matt, él ni se movió, no había sido capaz de predecir el ataque ni de verlo de lo rápido que era, era consciente del abismo que había entre ellos.  
-Odio los insectos...- Xeratos comenzó a acercarse a ellos. –Son pequeños y no les das importancia por su insignificancia, pero a veces poco a poco te suben incluso hasta el cuello.  
Cuando Xeratos se crujió los dedos Matt ordenó a Andrew que se llevase a Mimi deteniendo al tiempo un golpe del enemigo, por el impacto salió disparado, realmente le tenía ganas, como la mayoría que Matt había manipulado, y aquel golpe se sintió como un puñetazo de justicia por todos los engañados, como si el youko hubiese usado la energía de toda esa gente de las cuales la mayoría no conocía ni el nombre, todas las promesas rotas, todos los rostros de las estrellas fugaces que el propio Matt había derribado girándose en su pensamiento hacia él.  
Todo aquello había pasado veloz ante los ojos de Amy, que de nuevo no hacía caso a Sonic hasta que la traqueteó, salió de su estado y le miró.  
-Vamos.- Dijo secamente Sonic.  
Comenzó a cogerla en brazos pero ella se zarandeó preguntando qué hacía.  
-Nos vamos, esto ya no es asunto nuestro.  
-�¿Pero qué dices! Está en problemas, tienes que ayudarle.- Agitó la cabeza Amy.  
Pero para Sonic estaba todo muy claro, no era su problema, Matt solito se había metido en ese lío, sus mentiras, sus manipulaciones, todo el daño que había hecho, si ahora estaba así era culpa suya. En eso tenía razón, pensaba Amy, había hecho tantas cosas malas que no le extrañaba aquella actitud, pero no tenía que ver, Sonic nunca cuestionaba a quienes le necesitaban, si supiese toda la historia, si entendiese por qué Matt era así, y aunque se lo intentaba explicar a Sonic él no ponía mucha atención, no le interesaba, no quería saber nada, tan sólo quería alejarse de ahí todo lo posible.  
-¡Ya basta!- Se desesperó Sonic con tanta explicación. –Él se lo ha buscado... mañana a esta hora yo estaré haciendo un anuncio de refrescos mientras él se pudre en el infierno, ni siquiera saldrá en las noticias, le olvidarán en poco tiempo y podremos seguir con nuestra vida normal.  
Un sonado tortazo cortó en seco sus palabras, aquello escocía más que nada, porque aunque no fuese muy fuerte a Sonic le había dolido el golpe y el gesto, pero Amy no perdió ni el equilibrio, ya estaba suficiente dolorida por sus propias heridas.  
-¿De eso se trata?- Dijo Amy con la voz quebrada, su expresión enfadada y sus lágrimas a medio salir. -¿Eso significa ser un héroe? Matar al malo... salir en las noticias... hacer anuncios... vender cosas y vivir en los hoteles de gorra...- Se echó a llorar gritando aún. -¡Los héroes no son así! Los héroes salvan a la gente sin importar quién ni por qué... tú eres mi héroe, si no lo eres ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí? Si una sola persona se hubiese preocupado por Matt cuando tuvo problemas no habríamos llegado a donde estamos ahora... es más fácil echar tierra encima, tacharle de malo y dejarle delante un único camino que todos saben que va a su perdición.  
Todo aquello dio vueltas en la cabeza de Sonic, realmente Matt no quería hacerle daño a Amy, ya le habían contado lo que había pasado, pero le daba tanta rabia todo, él no era un héroe que fuese presumiendo de serlo, fue a salvar a Amy porque quería, no para que le llamasen héroe.  
-Está bien, no llores más.- Se rascó la cabeza Sonic. –Le echaré una mano.  
Amy no dejó de llorar pero parecía más tranquila, llevaba demasiado rato aguantando las lágrimas, como si le fuese a estallar la cabeza por el dolor de su brazo, aliviada cuando Sonic le acarició la mejilla con una mano, apartando algunas lágrimas.  
-Tranquila,- Le susurró cerca de ella. –tienes razón, no importan los motivos, si alguien necesita ayuda le ayudo y no me importa que me proclamen héroe o cómplice.  
Y Matt tampoco estaba en posición de negar ayuda, el poder que le había dado el youko, la resistencia, hasta ahora había ido bien, además de que contaba con el apoyo de Andrew. "Yo no pienso irme" "yo tampoco" habían sido las últimas frases que se habían cruzado Mimi y Andrew, aunque le estuviesen desobedeciendo lo verdaderamente importante ahora era ese lazo que les había unido como grupo real.  
-¡Aparta, Xenon!- Dijo Xeratos apartando a un lado a su hijo de un manotazo.  
Dio dos vueltas por el suelo antes de volver a ponerse en pie.  
-¡No me llames Xenon¡Soy Andrew Aquamarine y soy un Falling Star!- Le gritó Andrew.  
Xeratos se le quedó mirando, pensando que Matt había hecho un buen lavado de cerebro a su hijo, cada vez menos convencido y a la vez cada vez más de que aquello era una traición real. Era increíble que estuviese haciendo un intercambio de golpes con su propio hijo al tiempo que con Matt, desde luego le había enseñado bien al pequeño semidemonio, pero aquello no era un entrenamiento y rabiaba pensando en lo que había pasado, las cosas no debían ir así, él tenía que ganar la guerra en el inframundo, no le interesaba para nada el mundo de los débiles mortales.  
-Luego me encargo de ti...- Fue lo último que oyó Andrew de su padre.  
Con un fuerte golpe lo tiró unos metros lejos inconsciente. Mimi se puso a su lado intentando reanimarle, justo se despertó para ver a Xeratos alzando a Matt por el cuello, con su mano delante del ojo claro de Matt, aquel dolor de nuevo que le hizo gritar.  
-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto...- Rió el youko. –Yo te di tu poder, yo te lo puedo quitar... y ahora... ¡muere!  
-?Matt!- Gritaron a la vez Mimi y Andrew.

continuará...


	20. Capítulo 19: Uniendo corazones

Capítulo 19: Uniendo corazones.

Pero no llegó a golpearle, con su velocidad restaurada le había detenido Sonic, le dio un fuerte golpe que no se esperaba y logró separarle de Matt, que cayó de rodillas al suelo sin fuerza, estuvo unos segundos con la mano en el ojo herido hasta que se dio cuenta de que el propio Sonic le hablaba.  
-¿Estás bien?- Repitió el erizo azul sin mirarle.  
Aunque se lo había repetido y Matt lo había oído no le respondió, estaba atontado, no lograba abrir el ojo y notaba que le sangraba mucho. Sonic se giró hacia él, aparentemente no parecía impresionarle aquella visión, pero por dentro se asustó un poco.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para meterte en un asunto privado como éste?- La voz de Xeratos llamó la atención de Sonic otra vez hacia él.  
Sonic sonrió de forma pícara, como siempre había hecho ante sus enemigos.  
-Je, no me iba a quedar a un lado viendo cómo os divertís vosotros...- Hizo una pose "chula".  
Amy suspiró con corazoncitos en los ojos al verle en ese plan, ese era el Sonic que ella amaba.  
Matt se quedó mirando, Sonic comenzó a luchar con el demonio como si no hubiese luchado en todo el día, su fuerza, su velocidad, su espíritu, parecía estar restaurado completamente¿por qué¿cuándo? Hace un momento estaba luchando a puñetazo limpio con él y según Matt estaba perdiendo. Miró hacia Amy que seguía con la vista a Sonic, su expresión era tan dulce que pensó que él también quería algo de eso, ser alguien por el que Amy sonriese de aquella manera. Andrew se puso al lado de Matt ayudado por Mimi, ésta retiró la mano de Matt de su ojo que aún estaba en un estado que parecía tener la mano pegada a ese lugar, como si no quisiese quitarla, reaccionó con un gesto de dolor, salió de su estado al mirar a Mimi.  
-Tiene cara de doler...- Pensó en voz alta Mimi.  
-No te diré que no...- Respondió de forma graciosa Matt.  
Sonrieron, luego miraron la batalla, Sonic se estaba haciendo el duro, el interesante, acertaba en algunos golpes pero era obvio que no afectaba en nada al demonio, se estaba cansando más rápido, ahora se le empezaba a notar la batalla anterior. De un fuerte golpe Sonic se estrelló contra el suelo.  
-No sé qué pretendes, pero no vas a lograr nada.- Declaró Xeratos. –Ahora, Matt, tenemos una cuenta pendiente.  
-Esto aún no ha terminado...- Le cortó Sonic.  
Sonic se puso en pie, medio tambaleante hasta que recobró la posición. Matt se le quedó mirando asombrado¿de dónde sacaba esa fuerza?  
-¿Cómo puede mantenerse en pie¿por qué sigue luchando?- Preguntó al aire Matt.  
-Porque es un héroe.- Dijo Amy acercándose. –Ya te lo dije, no importan los motivos, un héroe ayuda al que lo necesita.  
Aunque para Matt llegaba la ayuda bastantes años tarde, y por otro lado más vale tarde que nunca, porque ahora viendo a Sonic cómo daba lo mejor de sí para proteger a otros se dio cuenta de la fuerza que a él le faltaba, siempre luchando por aquel hecho del pasado, después de tanto tiempo se podía decir que había perdido completamente el norte ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ahí sentado en el suelo como un idiota viendo luchar al erizo azul lleno de magulladuras, miró a su alrededor con el ojo sano y se dio cuenta de que él mismo podría tener esa fuerza que mantenía a Sonic en pie, al fin y al cabo había estado luchando por proteger a los suyos.  
-Si tanta prisa tienes en morir...- El youko se convenció de que Sonic iba a ser ahora su único oponente.  
Sonic simplemente sonrió, no es que fuese muy hablador en una batalla ni le gustase enrollarse, pero eso de que el demonio hablase por los codos le iba bien para recuperarse por un momento, así que cuando volvió a atacarle pudo esquivarle y devolverle el golpe, que aunque Xeratos puso el brazo en medio notó la fuerza de éste, extrañamente sonrió, incluso por unas décimas de segundo olvidó por qué estaba peleándose con aquel "insignificante mortal", pensó que el erizo era fuerte, que era divertido, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, demasiadas luchas en el inframundo para su conquista, había olvidado lo que sintió aquella vez que fue derrotado en el plano mortal. Manteniendo la sonrisa, tornándose cada vez más siniestra, lanzó un puñetazo que Sonic se vio obligado a parar con ambas manos, a detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, empujando cada uno hacia el lado contrario, temblando los brazos de Sonic mientras Xeratos iba ganando terreno, cediendo un poco el suelo bajo Sonic, no era tan fuerte, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y cedió. Cayó cerca de Amy, ella sólo tuvo que ponerse de rodillas a su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse, con él cerca parecía menguar el daño, una vez más en pie, Sonic puso su brazo delante de Amy, ocultándola ante Xeratos, que con una mirada triunfante levantó una mano ante ellos.  
-A ver si puedes parar esto...- Sonó algo baja la voz del youko.  
Lanzó uno de sus ataques de fuego, uno bien grande, como si pensase que el juego ya tocaba llegar a su fin, eso hizo pensar muy deprisa a Sonic, qué tenía que hacer, no podía reaccionar lo suficiente como para hacer su sierra y partir en dos el ataque y si lo esquivaba tenía detrás a Amy, si la sacaba del medio sólo a ella sabía que le daría a los Falling Stars y Amy se enfadaría igual... y por último pensó que estaba pensando demasiado y le iba a dar dolor de cabeza, simplemente se quedó ahí con las manos delante, como si intentase para el ataque, quizá usando un poco su elemento del viento lograse por lo menos un pequeño escudo, otras veces el probar cosas nuevas en momentos críticos le había ido bien. Había cerrado un ojo esperando que llegase el fuego, pero un rápido movimiento que cortaba el aire cortó a la vez el ataque, la espada partió en dos el fuego como si fuese mantequilla desparramándose a los lados desapareciendo al tocar el suelo. Sonic lo había visto, una voltereta y la espada hacia arriba y abajo, esa figura que él desconocía, amarillo claro, era como si por un momento se viese a sí mismo en Super, pero llevaba armadura y una espada, eso es algo que Sonic nunca llevaría por motivos personales.  
-¡Takeshi!- Gritó Amy.  
Sonic supuso que era el amigo misterioso que se ocultaba tras un árbol.  
-¿Takeshi?- El youko se cruzó de brazos pensando. –Ya te reconozco ¿realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo?  
-¡Me halagas!- Rió Takeshi apoyando la espada en su hombro, se giró un poco hacia Sonic. –Puedo distraerle un poco, tú recupérate y transfórmate en Super, sin un elemental de agua no podemos hacer mucho contra él.  
-¿Transformarme? Pero si no pue...- Comenzó a decir Sonic.  
-¿Cómo que no puedes¡tú nunca dices que no puedes!- Le cortó Amy.  
-Pues pregúntale a tu "protegido" qué ha hecho para que no funcione.- Sonic señaló a Matt algo molesto.  
-Sí, claro, culpa a la "víctima"- Se hizo el tonto Matt.  
-¿Víctima¡y una ...!- Sonic apretó el puño delante de él.  
Amy le cogió del brazo.  
-¡No es el momento¿Qué pasa con las esmeraldas¿Qué es eso de que no funcionan?  
-Pues eso mismo, lo intenté pero noté una energía extraña y tuve que parar.- Sonic giró la cara.  
Xeratos lanzó otro ataque que Takeshi volvió a partir por la mitad.  
-"Caos es poder...- Se oyó una voz acercándose a ellos. -...poder enriquecido por el corazón..." ¿Lo recuerdas?- Knuckles se acercó.  
Claws ya podía caminar, saltó de él y se abrazó a Matt preguntándole qué le había pasado, ya se imaginaba que no iba a ser fácil su combate, pero aquello era demasiado.  
-Eres un controlador del caos, no eres consciente de la fuerza del corazón en todo esto...- Knuckles se puso algo chulo.  
-Knuckles...- Dijo Sonic mirándole. –Estás hecho un asco, no me digas que una chica te ha dado esa paliza.  
Knuckles estalló irritado diciendo que no había pasado así, que él había vencido y que Sonic también estaba hecho un desastre.  
-Y aquí tenemos al verdadero Knuckles,- Dijo de forma graciosa Sonic. –un cabeza de chorlito que se cree muy importante porque le ha robado el sombrero a una chica.  
-¡Que te calles, que no ha sido así!- Knuckles agitó los brazos, sacó algo que había recogido por el camino. -¡Toma! Haz tu trabajo.  
Sonic lo cogió al aire, era una esmeralda, se le quedó mirando, se sorprendió cuando vio que Claws tenía otra, Matt se había guardado dos que Amy le hizo sacar a regañadientes.  
-¿Se la tengo que dar? Yo no quiero...- Pero no era la voz de Matt, era Rouge acercándose con Shadow.  
Llevaban cada uno una esmeralda.  
-Ese tipo es el que se cargó a tu amiga¿no? Pues dale la esmeralda a Sonic para que se lo cargue.- Shadow la empujó un poco.  
Sonic ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo, respaldado, escuchó tras él a Takeshi:  
-¿Cuántos corazones te hacen falta aún para transformarte?- Dijo sin girarse.  
Eso le hizo pensar, como si su mente fugaz le diese un paseo por donde estaba lo que de verdad importaba, aquello que debía proteger.

Tails se sentó en la camilla, ya estaba aburrido de esperar.  
-¿Cuándo volverá Sonic¿Estará bien?- Preguntaba al aire el pequeño.  
-Seguro que vuelve, siempre lo hace.- Respondió un zorro anaranjado de pelo negro.  
Estaba dando vueltas con una cucharilla a algo en una taza, le había preparado un cacao, se lo dio.  
-Gracias, Reit, me alegro de que hayas venido, me cuidas mucho.- Sonrió Tails.  
Reit se quedó un ratito mirándole diciendo lo guay que era hasta que Noa le sacó de su estado agarrándose a su cuello y traqueteándolo un poco.  
-Ah, menos mal que está aquí la lobita para sacarme a flote.- Sonrió Reit al verla.  
-Eh, Tails, no tendrías que estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo, aunque reconozco que te recuperas muy rápido...- Dijo la loba con cara de querer investigar más a fondo aquel proceso de curación.  
-Bueno... es porque soy un kitsune...- Se ocultó un poco de ella. –Estoy preocupado por Sonic...- Bajó la mirada. –Es que si necesita ayuda... me gustaría que pensase en mí.  
-Yo estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está pensando en ti.- Sonrió tiernamente Reit al kitsune.  
-¡Pues yo también voy a pensar en él!- Se animó Tails.  
A la vez, Reit y Noa también pensaron en Sonic, dándole ánimos a Tails.  
Sólo se escuchó "plof" cuando Tete-chin cayó desparramada en la mesa.  
-¡Ohhh Sonikkito mío¿por qué te has ido?  
Miró a un lado, a su móvil, siempre en cualquier lado, a veces en modo "curro" o "silencio" por lo que a veces le daban toques y ni se enteraba, se lo quedó mirando fijamente un momento, lo cogió y comenzó a mirar en la carpeta "imágenes.  
-Y aquí tengo mi móvil multimedia de pantalla grandota a color con sonido polifónico y cámara de fotos...- Imitó un anuncio de móviles. -aunque el de Lizar tiene más megas... bah, para lo que lo uso.  
Una de las imágenes era una foto, una que había tomado hace algún tiempo de su novio.  
-¿Le habrá ido bien el trabajo hoy?- Dejó a un lado el móvil y sonrió. -Ya nos veremos cuando podamos ¡ahora a por el erizo azul!- Rió.

continuará... 


	21. Capítulo 20: La batalla de los elementos

Capítulo 20: La batalla de los elementos

Podía sentirlo, casi tocar con sus propias manos aquella energía de todos los que en ese momento estaban pensando en él, sus amigos, los frikis, todos a los que había ayudado alguna vez quizá también estaban pensando en él en ese momento, en especial sentía un corazón latiendo más rápido y fuerte que el suyo propio, miró a Amy con la esmeralda blanca en su mano, acercándola hasta él, sonriendo. Sonic parpadeó, sonrió también, tomó la esmeralda con su otra mano.  
-Tú piensa siempre en mí¿vale?- Le guiñó un ojo a Amy.  
Ésta se ruborizó y dijo que sí. Sonic se dio la vuelta con las joyas en alto, todas empezaron a flotar a su alrededor, era algo completamente distinto a lo que había pasado antes, pensó que había sido un momento algo tonto, él ya lo sabía, sabía por qué luchaba, se lo había explicado a Tete-chin antes, por la libertad, por los sueños, por la gente, tenía ese poder para proteger a todos aquellos que no lo tenían. Las esmeraldas brillaron en armonía haciéndole brillar hasta volverse amarillo como tantas otras veces había hecho.  
-No te dejaré...- Dijo Xeratos.  
Se lanzó a por él antes de que terminase su transformación, pero Takeshi le detuvo.  
-Deja al niño que se prepare, a ti siempre te gustaron los retos.  
Intercambiaron algunos golpes cercanos, esquivando Takeshi todos con su espada.  
-No está mal... eras un niñato la última vez que luchamos y ahora parece que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo.- Xeratos parecía en cierta forma satisfecho con aquel intercambio.  
-Sigo siendo el mismo de entonces pero con más práctica, prepárate porque si ya te vencimos una vez podemos volver a hacerlo... el viento y el agua unidos pueden contigo...- Sonó burlón aquel tono de Takeshi.  
Y era tarde para el youko, Sonic ya se había transformado, medio flotando en el aire, brillando, con los ojos rojos, pero aún así con una expresión tierna. Suavemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Amy, ella se quedó muy quieta sin saber qué pasaba, sólo notó una energía muy agradable entrar en ella, y como si la onda expansiva les diese, Knuckles sintió que el brazo herido ya no le dolía, Mimí y Andrew notaron sus magulladuras desaparecer, lo mismo que Claws, incluso Matt quitó su mano del ojo herido, le había dejado de sangrar. Super Sonic se giró hacia el demonio contra el que luchaba Takeshi, no pensaba, simplemente se acercó a gran velocidad parando un golpe destinado a Takeshi, lo paró con tanta facilidad que hizo dudar al propio Xeratos, volvió a los ataques elementales de fuego, pero ni así logró nada, Super Sonic aprisionó la bola de fuego en un escudo de aire que se hizo cada vez más pequeño hasta que apagó el fuego. Pero el viento no era el elemento perfecto para vencer al fuego, Takeshi murmuró que ojalá Mel estuviese ahí con él, el viento y el agua unidos eran una fuerza que Xeratos no había podido vencer la otra vez.  
-Contra el fuego lo mejor es el agua... lo que dijo Takeshi... y Sonic usando el viento...- Pensó en voz alta Amy, se dirigió a Knuckles. –Knuckles, tú guardas la esmeralda maestra y Chaos es de agua ¿tu elemento no es el agua también?  
-No tiene que ver, mi elemento es de tierra.- Le aclaró Knuckles, miró a Rouge. -¿Tú que tipo de elemento eres?  
-No soy agua.- Dijo bastante brusca.  
-Vaya forma de responder... además¿tú no debías estar con Tails?- Knuckles se cruzó de brazos.  
Rouge pisó fuerte con un pie cerca de Knuckles.  
-¿Que debería qué?- Un aura oscura la rodeó. -¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me había ido?  
-¿Ido? Pero si Sonic cogió las esmeraldas y yo me fui con él, ni lo sabía...- Knuckles perdió algo de fuerza. –Además, tú estabas herida.  
Se la quedó mirando, se fijó en que no le quedaba ninguna señal de las quemaduras.  
-"Estaba" te crees que Sonic es el único que sabe hacer el truquito de curar, fue Shadow quien se lo enseñó.  
-No,- Le cortó Shadow. –yo no le enseñé nada, es él que me copia todo lo que hago, míralo que me copió hasta el Chaos Control.  
Y cuando dijo "Chaos Control" lo hizo y desapareció. Amy se quedó mirando el sitio donde había estado Shadow.  
-¿Cómo puede hacer el Chaos Control si Sonic tiene las esmeraldas del caos?- Preguntó Amy.  
-Eh, nena, es culpa del pequeño genio loco de Tails que anda haciendo réplicas de las Chaos Emeralds...- Rouge se hizo la loca.  
-El agua...- Pensó Claws en voz alta.  
No les quería decir nada, pero miró a Matt, su ojo ya no sangraba pero se había quedado el iris blanco, por su movimiento supuso que por ese ojo no podría ver más, todo culpa de aquel demonio.  
-Yo soy elemental de agua.- Dijo Claws poniéndose en pie.  
-¿Nos vas a ayudar?- Preguntó confuso Knuckles.  
-A ti no.- Se cruzó de brazos Claws de pie delante de él. –Me has robado el sombrero...- Miró a su alrededor, a Matt a su lado, a Andrew rodeando con el brazo a Mimi para protegerla. –Pero entiendo que tengo que proteger a los míos y si por ello he de hacer algún tipo de ataque conjunto con el "héroe" tendré que aceptarlo.  
Matt se la quedó mirando, le había parecido muy maduro por su parte, dejando de lado sus diferencias con el grupo de héroes por defenderles. Amy miró hacia la batalla, ahora que los veía juntos recordó que la primera vez que vio a Takeshi le había confundido con Super Sonic, realmente en ese estado se parecían y pensó que quizá era ese aire heroico que les envolvía, el que hizo que hace 20 años Takeshi y su grupo se convirtiesen en héroes y el que ahora hacía a Sonic brillar con tanta intensidad. Llamó a Sonic, éste le dijo a Takeshi que entretuviese un poco más a Xeratos para acercarse al grupo a ver qué pasaba.  
-Así que es eso...- Murmuró Super Sonic pensando. –De acuerdo, podemos hacerlo.  
Parecía tan confiado y seguro que verdaderamente tranquilizaba a los demás, y es que con eso de que a Sonic no le gustaba nada el agua no sabían si Super Sonic iba a aceptar aquella prueba, pero ya se veía de lejos que Super Sonic en cierta forma no tenía nada que ver con el Sonic azul que todos conocían. Cuando Xeratos los vio murmurando entre ellos ya supo que algo tramaban, nada bueno desde luego, se fijaba más en ellos que en su propia batalla, cuando paró con la mano la espada de Takeshi recibió en la cara un puñetazo, la espada no era el único recurso de Takeshi, aunque eso hizo enfurecer al demonio, que volvió a lanzar ataques de fuego, como si tuviese una fuente inagotable de poder, uno tras otro que a duras penas podía detener Takeshi. Super Sonic lo vio y se fue a mitad de explicación de sus compañeros, uno de los ataques que había cortado Takeshi le había despistado lo suficiente como para que el youko le devolviese el golpe que le había dado antes, Super Sonic le cogió en el aire antes de que se chocase con algo.  
-Uh, gracias.- Dijo Takeshi cuando le dejó en el suelo.  
Super Sonic sonrió.  
-¿Podrás distraerle mientras preparamos el ataque?- Preguntó amable Super Sonic.  
-Eso está hecho.- Takeshi hizo el signo de OK con la mano.  
Delante de ellos, Takeshi creó un ataque de aire que desvió los ataques de Xeratos, parecía saber lo que estaban tramando y aún así sonrió de forma maliciosa, era una sonrisa que a Takeshi nunca le había gustado, se preparó, no bajó la guardia cuando Sonic y Claws lanzaron el ataque a la vez, una bola de viento azulado uniéndose a otra azul más oscuro de agua.  
-¡Takeshi, aparta!- Le gritó Super Sonic justo antes de lanzar el ataque.  
Él se giró y saltó hasta justo detrás de ellos, dejando el camino libre a aquella bola azul oscuro que giraba sobre sí misma con rayos azul más claro que la rodeaban hasta que se fundieron en un único ataque. Xeratos estaba serio, mirando al suelo, en un principio les pareció que estaba resignado, actitud extraña según Takeshi que parecía conocerle bien, un demonio como él no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Preludio de que iba a pasar algo, poco a poco Takeshi se fue poniendo en guardia de nuevo, no se fiaba.  
-�¿Me habéis tomado por imbécil!- Sonó estruendoso el grito de Xeratos.  
Grito que retumbó mientras lanzaba un ataque que desintegró por completo sus esfuerzos. Acto seguido, sin que se lo esperase nadie, tras aquella declaración de poder un gran corte se dibujó desde uno de los hombros del youko hasta su cadera contraria. Cayendo y apoyando una rodilla por ello, Xeratos se vio herido por la espada de aquel que años atrás había logrado vencerle con aquel mismo ataque conjunto de viento y agua. Takeshi por su lado quedó en pie, había sido muy rápido, y aunque Super Sonic le había visto le había dejado hacer, tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que hacía.  
-Malditos... mortales...- Xeratos dio un golpe en el suelo.  
Un puñetazo que hizo hundir su propio puño en la tierra, creando una pequeña oscuridad que poco a poco iba aumentando, comiendo terreno ajeno.  
-Tú tampoco has estado perdiendo el tiempo... no están nada mal tus técnicas nuevas...- Takeshi sonrió.  
Y esa energía que sintió Super Sonic era reconocible, la misma que había sentido de las esmeraldas del caos cuando Chaos se convirtió en aquel dragón marino gigante, la misma que por poco le transforma antes en Dios sabe qué, sólo supo que cuando el suelo de su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse también tenía que dejas su Super forma.  
-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.- Habló al fin Andrew. –Sé lo que mi padre pretende.  
No acabó la explicación, todo lo que ya se había oscurecido atacó directamente a Claws. Ella que aún estaba cerca de Sonic, que aún pensaba en volver con Matt como fuese, y fue el propio Matt quien la cogió para evitar que cayese al suelo.  
-No os voy a dejar escapar.- Sonó la risa del demonio tan aterradora que parecía aumentar su poder con ello.  
Y justo en ese momento aterrizó como salida de la nada el Eggie Carrie pilotado por Tete-chin, avisándoles de que entrasen lo más deprisa posible.  
-Id, yo le distraeré...- Solemnemente Takeshi cambió su guardia.  
-Tengo un señuelo mejor...- Las gafas de Tete-chin ocultaron sus ojos en extraño brillo.  
Saltando de una ventana, Lizarman bajó a tierra, miró hacia los héroes y villanos ahora unidos en el mismo equipo y miro hacia la cabina de mando donde estaba Tete-chin.  
-Lizar, mira, ese es el youko que te dije, a ver qué opinas...- Habló Tete-chin.  
El lagarto guerrero dio un par de vueltas alrededor del youko, completamente alucinado por el terrible descaro que le pareció la actuación de aquel que llamaban Lizarman. Luego, habiendo sido entretenido por aquel acto dejando tiempo a que todos subiesen a la nave, Lizarman señaló al youko con un dedo poniendo su otra mano cerca de su boca a forma de altavoz para que Tete-chin le escuchase.  
-¡Es feo!  
Los que ya habían subido a la nave sintieron como si el peso del mundo fuese mayor aterrizando todos de culo al suelo, Tete-chin por su parte sonrió, según ella era un plan perfecto de distracción, pues nada más decir aquello Xeratos creó una bola de fuego.  
-¿Le vas a dejar ahí¿cómo se te ocurre?- Se preocupó Amy.  
-No le pasa na, luego le traigo con un Space Control...- Le quitó importancia Tete-chin.  
-¿Cómo que luego?- Sonic parecía asustado de la actitud de Tete-chin.  
La eriza marrón se puso en plan infantil apretando los puños y girando de un lado a otro.  
-¡Empezó él! Hice un dibujo de Xeratos y me dijo que era feo, así que le dije que le enseñaría el de verdad para que me diese su opinión.  
Es decir, que Lizarman no decía que el dibujo de Tete-chin fuera feo, sino el personaje era el feo.

continuará... 


End file.
